


Daenseu

by IllBeYourYoongi



Series: Daenseu [1]
Category: Bangtan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Love Triangles, Multi, Protectiveness, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 62,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllBeYourYoongi/pseuds/IllBeYourYoongi
Summary: The boys of BTS become friends with a pretty young dancer. What will happen when one (or more?) of them find her romantically interesting as well?





	1. Hyungs

The building vibrated with the screams and applause of thousands of fans. Even with the thick concrete walls, everything sounded a little chaotic.

Mina didn't think she could endure what the BTS members went through every time they walked out on stage. Thousands upon thousands of screaming fans in their ARMY, and they eagerly encouraged each one to love them more with everything they did. Those boys were truly talented. In more areas than one.

"Hey! Mina!"

She turned her head in time to find a water bottle sailing toward her. With little effort, she caught it in both hands. "Thank you, Seung." Mina smiled at the twenty-something Korean and nodded her head to show her gratitude.

Seung waved at her and headed back around the corner.

This was her alone time. She couldn't find time alone during rehearsals and auditions and traveling, so she took what she could get.

From the sound of things, BTS was finishing up on stage. After a solid hour and a half, she could imagine the need to sit down for a bit. Maybe listen to the quiet around them instead of their own voices blasting in their ears.

Mina pushed her hood off and tilted her head back against the wall. She needed to move soon, so she wasn't in the way when they filed through, but for just a minute she wanted to take a breath.

Voices started in the hall closest to the stage. Congratulations and thanks and a whole lot of "good job".

Mina blew out a breath and pulled the black mask off over her head. The strings managed to flip her single-plaited braid out of her sweatshirt and over her shoulder. She didn't care. It wasn't much of a nuisance.

"Yah!"

Mina didn't pay much attention to the call. A lot of people shouted at each other around this backstage. She kept walking, back toward the dressing rooms and the busses.

"Hey!" The call came again. "Hold up!"

She must be hallucinating. She knew the accented voice yelling after her, but she didn't quite believe her own ears. Mina stopped and turned halfway.

RM jogged up to her from the general direction of the stage. "Hey, Mina right?" he held out a hand. "You danced?"

"Oh. Yeah." Mina timidly shook his hand. This had to be because she did something wrong. He must know she wasn't meant to be on the stage. "Sorry, I wasn't really supposed to be there but Jacob got sick and I didn't think it would look right to have an uneven number of dancers so I just... kinda... " She shrugged.

"Oh, no! No. Don't be upset. You did a good job." RM laughed, almost nervously and dropped her hand from his. "No, I came to tell you that you looked amazing up there. We've never had a girl in our dancers before."

Mina smiled and shrugged a shoulder again. "I don't know if I'm staying on the dance team. It was kind of a one-shot thing."

"That's what I came to talk to you about." RM shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're just as good as Jacob, if not better, so... I talked to our manager and stage manager and you're hired."

"I'm what?" Mina shook her head, confused. He couldn't possibly mean what she thought he meant. She couldn't dance in half the songs anyway, since they were primarily male point of view and it wouldn't make sense.

"I liked what I saw out there. I asked him to keep you on. It doesn't pay much, but it does pay. Stay with the tour. Make it better. Please?" He tossed her a lopsided, boyish smile.

How was she supposed to say no? He did all the hard work for her and it would beat tagging along with Jacob and Seung all the time. She flopped her most recent audition anyway, so she needed something to do. Mina blew out a breath and nodded at him. "Okay. Hired."

"Great!" RM tossed his hands up in celebration. He might have been making a move to hug her when Jungkook appeared out of nowhere and latched onto RM's arm.

"Wow!" Jungkook praised Mina in Korean. Good thing she spoke just enough to be dangerous. "You can really dance! I was so amazed by your talent."

" _Gamsahamnida_ ," Mina bowed slightly, in typical Korean fashion. "I'm glad you liked it."

A whirlwind force powered in from her left and nearly knocked Mina off her feet. She barely caught herself in time to recognize it was arms that latched around her shoulders.

"Oh! She was wonderful! Namjoon-ha, can we keep her?" J-Hope didn't let go of her, instead resting his head on her shoulder. "It will be so refreshing to have a girl around instead of all these smelly men, don't you think? Jungkook, tell our hyung that I'm right."

RM seemed annoyed by their constant babbling, but he simply shook his head. "I already arranged to hire her, so you can go away now."

Mina hadn't ever seen RM so impatient with his fellow band members, so she didn't quite understand what was going on right now. She smiled through her confusion and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "They're fine. I don't mind."

"Who doesn't mind what?" Jimin clapped a hand on RM's other shoulder. He flashed a disarming smile at Mina. "Hello, I'm Jimin."

"Oh my gosh, you have smiley eyes!" Mina never noticed that before.

"Smiley... eyes?" Jimin tilted his head and looked to RM for clarification.

Mina beat him to it. "Yeah. Like..." she switched to what little Korean she knew. "My aunt and mom smile... and their eyes disappear into their smile." Mina shook her head. "Nevermind. Nice to meet you. I'm Mina."

"Mi na?" Jimin asked slowly.

"No, no, no. Mi... you know what, it's close enough." She smiled and waved off the slight mispronunciation of her name.

"Welcome to the team," Jimin offered her.

RM still seemed annoyed, his lips pressed flat together and his eyes darting between his fellow BTS members. It wasn't until V popped in beside Jungkook with his own introduction that RM rolled his eyes and shook them all off. "Come on, let's go eat." He shoved them one by one past Mina. His annoyed exterior softened when he looked down at her. "You hungry?"

Mina shrugged. "I don't want to impose. I'll go buy something."

"We have plenty. Come eat with us." RM left her little argument.

Mina wasn't entirely sure what just happened, but she took it all in stride and tugged at the end of her braid. "If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." RM threw an arm around her shoulders and steered her after the others. "We're family here. Join us."


	2. No Longer Alone

Mina wasn't quite sure what to think. RM, leader of an international super band, had his arm slung across her shoulders. Like he thought she might run off if he gave her any leeway. A typical girl would bask in this opportunity to hang out with the boys, but Mina felt nauseous.

She never meant to do this. She wanted to crawl under a rock and hide. Ten minutes of alone time somehow turned into dinner with BTS? Um, yeah, not really what she expected when she took a break.

Too late, she realized she could have backed out in the first place. It never crossed her mind until the moment just before RM nudged her into the catering room. Jungkook, Jimin, V and J-Hope already had plates spread across a long table.

"RM! Mina! Please join us!" V waved a hand to usher them over.

RM held up a hand in greeting. "Be right there." he smiled down at Mina. "Grab some food and join the table." For the first time since he approached her, RM turned his attention elsewhere.

Mina chuckled at his loaded plate and, even if she was hungry, she ventured over to the table empty handed. The catered food wasn't for her. It was for the performers. It seemed too presumptuous to jump in like she belonged.

"Mina!" J-Hope threw up his hands in a victory pose. "Hello, wonderful dancer. You're not hungry?" He frowned at the empty place in front of her.

Mina smiled and shook her head. Lies, all of it, but she'd rather not interrupt their habits and routines.

A sixth member flopped into the chair beside her. Mina turned just far enough to register broad shoulders and a wide smile. She knew that expression anywhere.

"Who's this?" Jin asked seconds before he stuffed a chicken nugget into his mouth.

Jimin pointed with his chopsticks. "This is Mi Na. She danced with us. Don't you recognize her?"

"I try not to pay attention to the dancers on stage."

"It's Mina, actually, not Mi Na." Mina shrugged her shoulder as her answer overlapped Jin's.

Jin grinned like she handed him the world on a silver platter. "You're American!" He swallowed his chicken before he proceeded. "I've been looking for someone to try this joke on. RM won't listen. He never listens to my English."

Mina turned to face him. His happiness was infectious and she wanted to help him out if she could. She nodded her head at him. "Okay, let's hear it. Jin's first joke in English."

Jin's grin faltered a little as he focused on the words he wanted to say. Mina knew from what the other staff said that he wasn't all that great at English. "How you call a cow that twitches?"

Mina tried not to laugh at his adorably thick accent. Instead, she folded her hands in her lap. "I don't know. What do you call a cow who twitches?"

"Beef jerky." Jin's laugh sounded more like squeaky windshield wipers than an actual laugh. On top of that, his joke was actually funny and Jimin couldn't stop himself from laughing either.

Mina giggled, which quickly turned into a full on belly laugh. By the time she finally calmed down, she realized the majority of the band were staring at her. Mina winced and shrugged her shoulders. "He's a funny guy. Couldn't help but laugh."

RM tossed her a lopsided grin as he settled on her other side. "We try not to laugh at his jokes because they're so bad."

Mina laughed again and shook her head. This time, it dislodged the damp curls she scooped out of her face earlier. She blew one off her nose. "It was a good joke! I liked it."

"You'll only encourage him." RM dug into his rice and chicken with gusto.

"Who is this?" A deeper, different voice joined the others' conversation.

Mina blinked and looked up, across the table. She knew this one. Serious, stoic, and staring right at her. Suga.

Jungkook looked up from his food and tossed a glance between the two of them. "Yoongi, this is Mina."

"Mina." Suga stared at the empty table in front of her for a long second. "Aren't you hungry? You should eat."

Mina was beginning to regret her decision not to eat with the band. It still wasn't her place, but she did feel out of place without a plate in front of her like everyone else. She shrugged her shoulders, unsure what else to do.

Suga slid his plate across the table. "You eat this."

"But it's your food." Mina shot a look up at him. Was this some kind of test? No one shared food with her that easily. Especially guys. "You should eat it."

Suga frowned and shook his head. He seemed serious about it, like it truly concerned him that she didn't grab food with all the rest of them. "Eat."

"Are you sure?"

"Eat." He nodded and went back toward the table full of food. Another plate filled quickly so he could return.

Mina looked down at the simple gift of a meal in front of her. Why did it mean so much that he gave it to her? He was just being nice. She nibbled on her lip for a split second before she picked up the chopsticks and swallowed. Hard. She never did get the hang of these things. With a sigh, Mina poked at a piece of chicken.

By the fifth time she failed to grab a bite of food, Jin took notice. He lifted her hand and repositioned the chopsticks along her fingers. "Like this. Extension of your fingers."

RM reached around her to slap Jin's hand away.

"Yah!" Jin hit RM's shoulder. "I was just helping, don't be so sensitive. Can't you see she can't eat? Not like that."

"She's fine. She doesn't need your help." Did they know she spoke enough Korean to know exactly what they were arguing about?

"You're so mean today, Namjoon." Jin pouted at his band brother.

It was about that time in the argument that a fork appeared at the top of Mina's plate. She looked up to see Suga bent over his own food, but she knew without a doubt he was the one who brought the Americanized utensil. She smiled her gratitude and stabbed the chicken. The smell of food made her stomach growl, so there was no hiding how hungry she was.

She didn't see RM or Jin back off from one another. She didn't see V, Jimin, and Suga staring at her as she ate. To be honest, Mina hadn't eaten in two days. Not for lack of trying, but because she didn't feel it her place to ask for a meal when she couldn't afford it. And recently, she couldn't afford it.

The boys all stopped eating to watch the pretty dancer scarfing down food like it was the last time she'd eat ever. One by one, each man frowned and tossed glances around the table in silent conversation.

It was only when she realized how quiet they got that Mina raised her head and looked around. Jungkook's eyes had gone wide. Suga's frown grew wider the longer he watched her. J-Hope and Jimin kept glancing from each other to the dancer across the table. RM and Jin wore expressions somewhere between angry and concerned.

"Sorry..." Mina laid her fork down and pulled her lip between her teeth.

Surprisingly, it was Suga that spoke first. "You haven't been eating."

"I do eat. Usually. I just... don't like to ask for charity and the past couple days..." she trailed off.

Jin turned her right hand over and placed the fork in her palm. "Eat, Mina."

"You eat meals with us from now on, okay?" RM rested a hand on her shoulder. "No charity, just looking out for our own."

Mina didn't know how to respond, so she nodded instead of verbalizing a solid answer. She dug herself into that hole. There was no way to back out now. Looked like she would be spending an awful lot more time with the boys of BTS.


	3. Not As Things Seem

Mina made her apologies after dinner and drove back to the hotel with the other backup dancers. Seung tried to engage her in conversation along the way, but she knew better than to divulge all her secrets to him. He only reported back to Jacob, even if he didn't mean to. It was bad enough she had to tell Jacob what went down while he was sick.

She didn't want to get back to the hotel and back up to the room, but she knew it would only get worse if she stayed away. Mina squared her shoulders, prepared herself mentally, and took the elevator up to the fourth floor.

Mina entered the room quietly, hoping against hope that Jacob was asleep or passed out on meds. She dropped her bag by the door and tiptoed toward the bathroom. She needed a shower and having Jacob up and talking would postpone that for a long while.

"Mina?" His gruff, gravely voice broke through the silence of the room.

Mina winced and straightened her spine before she turned to see him propped halfway up on the bed. "Hi."

"Where've you been? What took you so long? You were supposed to give the 'I'm sick' message to someone on staff and bring me soup." He glared at her. "I had to call room service and you know that doesn't go on the band's tab."

"Sorry..." Mina tried her best not to shrivel under his scrutiny. "I didn't want you to lose your job, so I tagged along with Seung and... danced in your place." Too late, she remembered why she didn't tell Jacob that kind of thing.

His voice went soft, dangerously calm. "You did what?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you to lose your job..." she rolled her lips together, hoping he wouldn't yell.

Jacob sighed wearily and slumped back against the pillows. "I guess one night of you dancing can't hurt. It's not like anyone noticed, except maybe to ask why you didn't do as well as usual."

"Um..." Mina swallowed and took a hesitant step toward the bathroom. "See, that's the thing... I... they... that is, the staff..."

"Spit it out, Mina! God, it's annoying when you blubber." Jacob tossed an arm over his face.

"They hired me." For once in her life, Mina left it at that. If she told more, he would only get angrier.

Jacob lowered his arm and sat up again. "They did what?"

"Hired me." Mina hated that her voice squeaked. She needed to suck it up and figure out how to talk straight to him. But, after most of their lives together, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Then go unhire yourself, Mina." He spat her name like it left a bitter taste on his tongue. "Who do you think they're going to fire to fit you in the company? Huh? You think it's going to be someone who deserves that? No. You're only fooling yourself, displacing a talented dancer like that. You'll fail faster than a chicken can lay an egg."

"I can't just unhire myself, Jacob." Mina ducked her head and studied the floor at her feet. "I need this. I need a break like this. It looks great on a resume and mine needs beefed up."

"When are you going to give up this stupid dream? You will never be the next Gene Kelly or Fred Astaire. You won't ever be the next Misty Copeland, either. Just go quit and I'll take care of you until you get a stable job."

"You're a full time dancer." Mina shut her eyes and winced. Wrong thing to say, and she knew it.

Jacob flew from the bed and stalked toward her. "That's completely different! I'm successful! You're the runt of the litter, the least talented of the class. It'll never work out for you like it did for me, do you hear me? Never!" By the time he ended his rant, he stood looming over her, pressing her back against the door as he planted his hands on either side of her. "Go back out, Mina. Quit this like you do everything else."

Mina choked back a sob and shook her head. She never wanted anything more than this. For once in her life, she felt like someone cared for her. She couldn't give up her hope for someone as selfish as Jacob, even if he was right. "I'm sorry..." She ducked under his arm and locked herself in the bathroom.

Jacob's pounding and shouting and insults went on interminably.

All Mina could do was curl up in the bathtub and cover her ears.

***

"Where did she come from?" V asked his hyungs quietly.

Most shrugged, until Jin shoved RM's shoulder. "Namjoon, you seem to know things about her. How did Mina get to our stage tonight?"

RM sighed and shrugged his slim shoulders. "She comes backstage sometimes with Jacob. I think she is connected to him somehow."

"No!" J-Hope shook his head. "She is too nice to be with Jacob."

The others agreed. All except Suga, who sat stoically and listened to their bantering back and forth on the matter. It didn't escape RM's notice that his friend seemed too unconcerned about it.

"Why do you think she hasn't been eating?" Jimin asked next. "She doesn't seem the type who would want to diet or make herself thinner for no reason."

"I think she forgets." Jin offered.

RM kept his eyes on Suga, ignoring the conversation going on around him. Yes, his hyungs had thoughts and opinions on the sad-eyed girl, but Suga concerned him. He knew something he wasn't saying, and RM wanted to know what was wrong.

"Yoongi, you're very quiet. What do you think about Jacob?" That's where the subtle mask of indifference began.

Suga lifted his gaze enough to glance at each of the other band members before he spoke thoughtfully. "Jacob... I once heard him shouting at another dancer. I don't like him. I think... I think he is violent sometimes, but people are too afraid to say anything."

"The staff would have fired him if he hurt anyone," V argued.

"There's never proof. He doesn't hit, he uses words like a sword." Suga shrugged. "I could be wrong."

RM frowned. He knew Suga well, and his hunches were hardly ever wrong. If he thought Jacob a bad person, he was more than likely right. He didn't like the idea of sweet Mina being involved with someone like that.

"We will watch closely," Jungkook announced as he sensed their leader's concern over the matter. "I'm sure it isn't as bad as we think. We shouldn't make assumptions."

The others agreed softly, but RM and Suga exchanged another worried glance. If they could find out where the dancers were staying in the hotel, they might be able to check on her, but what excuse would they use? If she belonged to Jacob, it would make him angry for them to come seeking Mina, wouldn't it?

Suga frowned as he seemed to read RM's thoughts. A slight shake of his head denoted he thought the same thing, but it wasn't a good idea. Between the two of them, they'd come up with something. First things were first. The boys would make sure Mina ate well every day, and that she received the respect of the staff and other dancers.

Both boys knew everyone in the room would agree to that plan. Mina inspired them to open their hearts to someone they hardly knew.


	4. Begin

It was Jin who sought Mina out the next morning.

It didn't take a genius to see her puffy, red eyes. From the looks of things, she didn't get much sleep the night before. Jin had never been able to leave someone in pain or sorrow, so when he spotted her in that condition in the lobby at breakfast, he grabbed his plate and marched to her side.

Mina looked up briefly, then dropped her gaze back to her mostly empty plate.

"That's not enough food," Jin offered her a bagel from his plate and didn't take no for an answer. He slid into the seat beside her.

Mina smiled up at him and stifled a yawn with her hand. "Thanks. I'm just not really hungry."

"Eat." Jin motioned to her plate. "Build your strength." He took a bite of his own food and arched a brow. "Why are you sad today?"

"I'm not... I'm tired, that's all." Mina shrugged, managing to somehow make her sentence half-Korean and half-English in her current state. Her fingers shook as she attempted to cut open the bagel. After a minute, Mina gave up and dropped the knife to her plate with a clatter. She dropped her head into her hands. When would she learn? When would she grow up and stop chasing stupid dreams that only got her in trouble?

A large, soft hand curled around her fingers and pulled them away from her face. "Hey..." Jin smiled at her, soft but amused. "It's not so bad. You get to dance with us."

Mina shrugged and dropped her free hand to her lap. Jin hadn't released the other. "I'm not... not so sure I'm going to take the job."

"What? Of course you take the job." Jin's smile fell, his hand held a little tighter, like she might walk away right then and there. "Why wouldn't you?"

She could tell him that Jacob wasn't happy about it, but she didn't want to make Jacob more unhappy by spilling his secrets. Mina shook her head and shrugged a shoulder indifferently. "Just because."

"Don't give up," Jin encouraged as he somewhat reluctantly let her fingers fall from his. Her skin was so soft and cool. It felt nice against his own palm. "Fighting." He clenched his hand into a fist to show her how to be strong.

Jungkook slid into a chair across from them, his plate full and half a bagel already in his mouth.

Jin looked up. "Jungkookie, tell Mina fighting."

"Fighting!" Jungkook held up a fist and managed the muffled word around the bite of bagel.

Mina couldn't help but laugh. He obeyed so perfectly and so quickly. Not to mention the bagel stuffing his cheeks made him look like a chipmunk. "Thank you, guys."

"Hey, Mina!" Jungkook held up a finger as he spoke to her, as if she didn't know that's who he was talking to. "Maybe you can help Jin with his dance style. He is not so good."

Jin laughed and reached across the table to swat at Jungkook's arm. Leave it to the youngest to point that out. The only good part about it was that Mina turned to him and smiled.

"I don't think we have time. The busses are leaving soon, right?" She looked between them.

"We have rehearsal this morning. We review what we did yesterday and make it better." Jungkook tore off another piece of bagel. "You can ride with us after. Can't she, Jin-hyung?"

Jin nodded immediately. He liked the idea of having sweet, pretty Mina travel with them. Her company cheered not only him, but the others as well. Plus, then RM and Suga wouldn't have to look so worried all day. They could forget about Jacob for a few hours.

Mina paled visibly. "I... don't think I can. I mean... Jacob is still sick. I should take care of him..."

"Seung can do it." Jungkook shrugged. "Please, Mina, keep us company."

Mina sighed. Jungkook was too cute and too persuasive. She finally nodded and threw her hands up. "Okay. I can't say no to you. Please take good care of me." She bowed slightly in the typical fashion of Koreans.

The boys both beamed at her. Jin slung an arm around her shoulders and hugged her quickly. "Eat! We have places to go."

For the first time all morning, Mina felt a weight lift from her shoulders. If she spent the day with the guys, she wouldn't have to face Jacob until the evening. Hopefully he didn't hold it against her. She could say they called her in for rehearsal to catch her up. She never lied to Jacob before, but there was a first time for everything.

The boys gave her approximately five minutes before they hurried her up and toward the reserved conference room. The crew set up a makeshift dance studio there.

Mina could have cried. She had never been happier to see a dance studio. She stuffed the end of the bagel in her mouth and dusted off her hands.

Most of the boys sat in the corner, hunched around a phone as they watched the recording from the night before. RM looked up briefly and tossed her a lopsided smile. Suga held up a hand in a half-wave. The others intently watched themselves on the screen.

Mina settled against the wall nearest the door and stretched her legs out in front of her. She wasn't really here to dance. Even she knew that. The boys needed to rehearse, and for some reason they wanted her close. She just had to figure it out before they surprised her.

"Mi na!" Jimin stood and jogged over to crouch in front of her. "We will dance 'Not Today'. Join us?"

Mina laughed and shook her head. "No. That's okay. You guys practice. I'm gonna nap or something. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why?" Jimin tilted his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Mina winced. "No reason. Just... insomnia." Lies, all of it. She really needed to figure out better cover stories. After so long, you'd think she would have it down. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. "Go on. We'll talk after."

Jimin nodded, his angelic smile faltering, and patted her knee before he returned to his bandmates.

It took less than three minutes for Mina to succumb to her tiredness and fall fast asleep against the wall. She didn't even wake when the boys stopped practicing to gather around her and debate what to do.


	5. A New Light

"Did she not sleep last night?" RM asked softly as he squatted beside the sleeping Mina. A single curl fell across her cheek, caressing it softly as she breathed.

Jin shook his head. "She was very sad this morning. I don't know what happened, but she didn't look like she slept. We shouldn't wake her."

"How else are we supposed to get her to the bus?" RM turned to shoot a look at Jin. They had to wake her, or leave her behind. No one wanted the latter, so the former remained their only option.

Jimin shoved at RM's shoulder. "Yah! Let Jin-hyung put his wide shoulders to good use. He can carry her."

Jin remained silent. He could carry her, he knew it, but if he pushed RM they'd never get out of this room. He shrugged instead. She couldn't weigh much, not with her slight frame. If he could carry Jungkook around, he could definitely pick up Mina.

"What about reporters?" V quickly pointed out.

The rest all winced. They knew how the media would blow something like that out of proportion. If they took an unconscious girl with them onto their bus...

Suga shook his head. "They'll wait at the airport. It's okay."

RM sighed and pulled the single strand of hair out of Mina's face. "Alright. We won't wake her up. Don't drop her."

"I won't drop her." Jin swooped in beside RM and gently cradled Mina to his chest. As expected, she didn't weigh much. Her head settled softly against his shoulder, her head buried against the side of his neck. Jin swallowed and wrapped one arm tighter around her waist. He wouldn't drop her. He promised the others and himself.

RM stayed close to his side as they headed for the bus. The others didn't exactly linger far behind. Jin had the distinct impression that they were all looking out for sweet Mina. He couldn't blame them. She was precious and fragile in the same way that glass was fragile. Sturdy mostly, but one wrong crash could shatter it.

Jungkook dashed in front of the group to the bus and opened the door. "Let her sleep on my shoulder. It's much more comfortable than the window." He didn't brook any argument as he slid into the car and situated himself by a window.

Jin smiled at their golden maknae's enthusiasm. He gently slid Mina onto the seat beside him and moved to climb in himself.

Jimin shoved him out of the way. "It's my turn to sit with Jungkookie."

"Jimin, don't be a baby." Suga rolled his eyes and slid into the bus before anyone could argue. He flopped down on Mina's other side and shoved his earphones in his ears.

With that argument firmly settled, the others filed into their seats with little to-do. RM and Jin exchanged a glance, a silent agreement that they needed to talk later. Once everyone loaded in, the driver gladly took off for the airport.

***

Mina woke to something firm but soft under her cheek. That wasn't right. She had just been sitting with the guys in their rehearsal. Against an uncomfortable wall. Not... this. She blinked and lifted her head to survey her surroundings.

The first thing she saw was Jimin smiling over the back of his seat at her. "Mi na! You're awake. We thought you would sleep forever."

"We?" Mina turned slightly and looked above her. Great. Somewhere along the way, she fell asleep on Jungkook's lap.

He grinned down at her and waved a hand. "Hello! I hope you slept well and comfortably."

"You make a nice pillow." Mina assured him as she scrambled to sit up. She never meant to sleep on them. Literally, nonetheless. Jacob would kill her later. She should have met up with him before they left the hotel. He'd be looking for her at the airport. At least it was public there.

"If I am a nice pillow, Yoongi is a nice bed." Jungkook laughed and helped Mina sit up.

It was then that she noticed her legs draped over Suga's lap in a haphazard fashion. Mina blushed and tried to turn in the seat, to give them both some space.

Suga dropped one hand from his phone to hold her legs in place. "You are a nice blanket. Warm. Don't move."

He held her there until Mina stopped trying to get away. Then he went back to the text or social media or whatever was on his phone. She couldn't tell what he was doing, just that his fingers flew over the screen in a hypnotizing rhythm.

Jungkook absently started humming and singing some random lalas and nanas.

Mina tilted her head back and looked up at him. "You're doing that on purpose." No one just started singing random songs while they sat and looked out a window. No one. He was too cute for life.

Jungkook stopped and looked down at her, confused. "What was I doing?"

Jimin and V both burst out laughing, eliciting looks from Jin and RM in the front.

Jimin shook his head, following it with his fingers running through his hair to straighten it. "Jungkook does not realize he hums when he is thinking."

"Oh." Mina grinned and tipped her head back against Jungkook's shoulder to look up at him. She poked his cheek. "You're cute as a puppy, you know?"

Jungkook blushed and ducked his head. "No, Suga's dog, Holly, is so much cuter. I'm talented and good-looking. That's all."

Mina couldn't help but laugh. He said it so matter-of-factly, as if everyone knew that. It made him that much more adorable. Honestly, she wanted to pinch his cheeks and ruffle his hair. "Nah... you're pretty cute." She settled comfortably against his shoulder, letting him take the brunt of her weight.

"You are very pretty," Jungkook returned a compliment for all the compliments she gave him. "Pretty and talented. Like Jin!" He beamed.

Mina glanced Jin's way and saw him grin widely. That man was not lacking in self-esteem or self-confidence. Her fingers flexed on their own, remembering being held so carefully. No, he seemed the kind to take the compliment and run with it. "Worldwide Handsome, right?" Mina shot in his general direction.

Jin laughed and blew a kiss over his shoulder. "Worldwide Handsome."

In a lapse of judgment and a complete loss of inhibitions, Mina wound one arm backwards around Jungkook's neck and ruffled his hair slowly. "Golden Maknae."

She didn't miss how the other men in the car stared at her, nor the appreciative gleam in more than one eye. For some reason, it felt good, to know they saw her as more than a child.

In truth, they saw her as much more than a child or a girl in that moment. Each studied her arched, feline pose with an appreciation carnal and base in its simplicity. Before them sat sweet Mina, but she wasn't so sweet anymore. Now they saw what she could be given the chance to bloom and grow in her own womanhood. Each wanted to find out how that would look, individually.

Without knowing it, Mina opened a can of worms she might have been better off ignoring.

The van pulled up outside the airport, pulling Mina out of her momentary insanity. She sat up and rested her hands on the seat. Reporters already flanked the van. She shrank back against Jungkook's side. Suga still didn't let her legs go.

"They're going to be all over this." Mina sighed. "I should have come with the dancers."

"You'll stay in the van until they follow us, and our driver will get you to the check-in." V grinned at her and bowed his head slightly. "We will see you on the other side."

It took less than a minute for the boys to unload, most tossing her a smile or--in the case of Suga and Jungkook--resting a hand against her shoulder before they left.

Mina sat in the empty van and blew out a deep breath. She was in so deep, and the strange thing was, she didn't think she wanted out. 


	6. Maknae No Longer

As promised, the boys' driver escorted Mina into the airport and pointed her in the direction of the dancers. She thanked him quickly and headed over to them, hoping to avoid Jacob like the plague. No such luck. No sooner did she drag her carry-on toward the group than he appeared by her side.

"Where have you been?" Jacob hissed at her.

Mina did her best to keep her spine straight and her face stoic. "I had rehearsal. To catch up." The lie fell from her lips easier than she anticipated.

Jacob glared at her for a long time before he took a step back. "You need it, so I'll let it slide."

Mina took a quick breath, relieved that he backed off. They couldn't get on the plane fast enough. Once there, she could finagle her way into a seat away from Jacob. A few more hours of relative freedom.

As luck would have it, the dancers boarded after the band and their staff. Seats were few and far between and, since Jacob kept Mina back to warn her of consequences to embarrassing him, she was the last to board. She wasn't sure if it happened on purpose or not, but the only empty seat left was in between the window and Jungkook.

Well, it was better than sitting by Jacob by far, so Mina stepped over his legs and flopped into the empty seat. She could hardly look at him, too embarrassed by her actions earlier in the day.

Jungkook spent most of his attention looking around the bustling compartment and bowing slightly when the airline staff passed. His eyes were wide, curious like a child's as he took in everything and made sure everyone was seated and comfortable around him. Once satisfied, he turned to smile at Mina. "Excited?"

"Nervous." Mina shrugged her shoulders and tugged at the end of her braid. How did she apologize for earlier without sounding weird? "Look... about earlier..."

"Can I offer pillows or blankets?" A flight attendant held out a pair of each.

"Gamsahamnida." Jungkook accepted them with a bow and handed a pillow and blanket to Mina. "Now you can rest on a real pillow instead of me." His lips moved like he wanted to say something else, but he didn't.

"Thanks." Mina cradled the pillow and blankets against her chest. How did she bring this up without turning all kinds of red? She couldn't just blurt out an apology, could she? On second thought... "I'm sorry about earlier, with the teasing. I didn't mean to embarrass you or anything." 

"Embarrass me?" Jungkook shook his head at her. "I'm not embarrassed. That... what you did..." He smiled and rolled his lips together, mentally rewinding to the feeling of her fingers in his hair, her arm brushing against his ear. She stole his attention at that moment. He couldn't focus on anything else since.

"I shouldn't have done it." Mina shook her head, ashamed. "Not to you, at least. It isn't fair to you. Golden Maknae and all... I don't want to give anyone the wrong impression about me. I-"

"Mina." Jungkook turned in his seat, his face suddenly serious. "Please don't..." he shook his head, searching for the words to express what he wanted to say. He had to say it right this time. "I don't... want you to see me... as Golden Maknae."

"What? Why not? You're adorable and cute and-"

"No." Jungkook shook his head and reached out to press his fingertips over her lips. "Don't say that. I... am not a child anymore."

"I don't think you were ever a child..." Mina mumbled against his fingertips. "Maybe a puppy..."

"I'm a man now." Jungkook huffed a short laugh.

In that moment, Mina saw what he meant. Somehow, with one simple gesture and his profile silhouetted in the dim light, the cute, childish image fell away to reveal the man beneath. Mina's breath caught in her throat as his fingers fell away.

"Don't look on me as a maknae." He rubbed his fingertips together as though he cherished the sensation of her lips against them. Jungkook gave her that same lopsided smile, but somehow, this time, it held a whole new world of promises and possibilities.

Mina rolled her lips together, a little wide-eyed as she turned forward in her seat. Was Jeon Jungkook flirting with her right now? Yeah, no question about it. This was flirting and boy was it hot. She fumbled her seatbelt at least twice before Jungkook reached over and helped her.

"I did not mean to upset you," Jungkook apologized quietly.

Mina smiled to herself and looked over at him. "You didn't upset me. It's just... I don't know how to come to terms with the fact that five minutes ago you were a kid and now..."

"Now what?" Jungkook asked her with a little furrow in the middle of his brow.

"Now you're a man." Mina grinned at him, throwing his own words back toward him with a giggle.

"Now I'm a man." Jungkook laughed with her and reached to take her hand in his. "You are happy now?"

"I was never unhappy, just a little confused." Mina looked down at her hand now resting in his against his leg. "We're hand-holding now?"

"I'm going to sleep and I like to know you won't run away because I scared you." Jungkook situated the pillow behind his head and tried to unfold the blanket with one hand.

Mina laughed at his adorable antics and gently extracted her hand from his. "I'm all good with hand holding but you need both hands, so I'm just going to sit over here and not disturb your sleep."

"Mina, you sleep too!" Jungkook quickly grabbed her blanket and unfolded it over her lap. "Lots of rehearsals when we get there. Sleep while you can."

"Kookie! Say something to ARMYs!" Jimin turned in his seat, holding a camera and obviously recording.

Mina quickly turned to the window and pretended to be invisible. The last thing she needed was to turn up on their V app channel. She was already in enough trouble.

Jungkook gave a short message before he fell silent. Mina assumed that mean that Jimin took the camera elsewhere. Still, she didn't turn until a soft hand landed on her shoulder.

"Are you afraid of the cameras?" Jungkook asked.

Mina looked over her shoulder at him. "No, not afraid. I'm okay, I just don't want to interrupt your webcast or disappoint your ARMYs. They all love you, you know."

"We love ARMYs too." Jungkook smiled widely. "We wouldn't be here without them." He nudged her shoulder. "Are you an ARMY?"

Mina laughed and shook her head. "I'm not that crazy. I didn't know who you guys were before I started traveling with Jacob and the guys." She winced. That was the wrong thing to say. She shouldn't have made it sound like that. "I mean... I like your music and all. You guys are all so talented. I just... don't swoon over every word you speak."

"We like that in a girl." Jungkook snuggled down under his blanket and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, noona."

Mina opened her mouth to scold Jungkook for assuming she was older than he was, even if it were true. Jungkook already had his eyes closed and mouth open, fast asleep. Mina laughed softly and rested her pillow against the window. Jungkook was right. She should sleep while she had a chance. Jacob wouldn't let her rest long tonight. 

 


	7. Protective Temptation

Mina woke to V gently shaking her shoulder. No telling where Jungkook went, but she did find it odd that he left her alone. He seemed so intent on sticking to her side like glue. As though he decided something was wrong and he needed to protect her from it.

"Did we land?" Mina asked.

V ran his tongue over his lips to wet them. He didn't think she understood how interesting her husky sleep voice sounded. He decided he wanted to hear more of it. "Time to go." He held out a hand to her. He wasn't stupid. He knew she let Jungkook hold her hand earlier. He wanted to know how it felt.

Mina folded up her blanket haphazardly and set it in a pile with Jungkook's pillow and blanket. "Where'd he go?" She rubbed at her eye childishly.

"Kookie?" V shrugged a shoulder and pushed his hand toward her insistently. "Left with the band. We're late. Come on!"

"Late? How can we be late?" Mina scrambled to her feet. V made it sound all urgent, like they had places to be and people to see. Maybe they did. She didn't exactly know anything.

V grabbed her wrist and tugged her into the aisle. "Our producer has your bag. We made sure to get it off for you. The others are waiting in the airport." He didn't mention that he forced Jungkook to disembark so he could have a minute with the pretty dancer. "We have hotel check in and then rehearsals at the venue."

"Wow. That's... a really packed schedule..." Mina grabbed her last bag, more of a pouch really, and followed V toward the exit.

V released her wrist as they hit the open air. She wouldn't want the press to plaster her picture on newspapers and blogs. He knew how that felt and he didn't want that for sweet Mina. Something in him wanted to protect her from the harsh world surrounding her.

Despite his shorter-than-average frame, V could hear Mina's soft footsteps as she struggled to keep up with him. Without making it too obvious, V slowed his longer legs to a pace she could keep up with. She may be a dancer, but he knew what it felt like to run to catch up with others.

"Okay?" He asked over his shoulder at her.

Mina grinned and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Fine. Thanks. I can find the others if you need to go meet up with the band."

"You want me to leave?" V grinned back at her. He didn't want to leave her yet, but if she wanted to be alone, he would let her.

"No, no!" Mina shook her head, wide eyes looking slightly terrified. "No, I didn't mean that. I just... I know you're really busy, so... if you need to go, I understand."

"We are all going to the same place, aren't we?" V opened the door for her and ushered her into the airport.

Mina glanced around and spotted the group of dancers all assembled nearby. She waved at Seung and then smiled at V. "I think I've got it from here." She didn't want to take up more of their time than absolutely necessary. She wanted their lives to go on as normal, not be interrupted by her ridiculous habit of ending up by their sides.

"Are you sure?" V frowned.

Mina had never seen him look so unsure or upset. She pasted a smile on her face to reassure him and nodded. "I'll be great. See you at rehearsal." With a wave more cheerful than she felt, Mina turned and headed toward a grinning Seung and an angry Jacob.

"Really, Mina?" Jacob hissed as she neared him. "You're already bothering the headliners? Smooth. Real smooth. I'd tell you to apologize but the damage is already done."

"I'm sorry, Jacob." Mina hiked her bag farther onto her shoulder and ducked her head. "I didn't mean to. I fell asleep and..."

"No, don't even try any of your usual excuses. No dinner for you until you learn to mind your own business."

Mina glared up at him, for the first time in her life daring to go against him. "I can pay for my own dinner now that I have a job, so don't even try that." The boys wouldn't let her starve. She knew that for sure.

Jacob took a step toward her, face contorted in rage.

"Something is wrong?" V's voice floated from somewhere behind Mina.

She turned with a grateful smile and tucked her hair behind her ear again. "No, it's fine. Thank you."

V raised a brow and frowned again. He didn't believe her for one minute. He saw the look on Jacob's face and he didn't like it at all. He never liked Jacob, but he put up with him. As far as he knew, Jacob never actually hurt anyone, but he was fast reconsidering his stance on that. "I brought your bag."

"Oh!" Mina smiled genuinely this time, all traces of stress gone from her face. "I forgot you guys had it. Thank you, V."

V looped an arm around her shoulders and looked at Jacob, eye to eye. "Mina did nothing wrong. Do not treat her as though she did." He looked down at the small woman under his arm and smiled again. "See you in an hour."

Mina nodded. Did V even know what he just did? She wasn't sure if his intervention made it better or worse with Jacob. She didn't know if Jacob would lock her away or watch her every move. Life, in Mina's opinion, just became even more uncertain.

"Let's go." Jacob grabbed her wrist and tugged her along after him.

"I didn't mean to, Jacob." Mina tried to appease him but it didn't seem to go over well. His face was red, his veins bulging. Jacob never hit her before, but Mina didn't know if that would last. He looked angry enough to kill.

Mina closed her eyes and wished Jacob calmer, hoping he would release his anger before they made it to the hotel. In his eyes, she knew she took his job and betrayed him by following along behind their employers. He probably saw it as brown-nosing and sucking up to get a better position. In reality, all Mina wanted to do was dance without having to worry about what people thought about her.

Maybe, for the first time in her life, she would get that chance.


	8. Honest Expression

Mina managed to mostly avoid Jacob during check in at the hotel, right up until rehearsal at the venue. Then, all bets were off. The backup dancers ran through their choreography in a different studio from the band, and Jacob took full advantage of it. He pointed out every flaw in her performance of the dance for Not Today, which coincidentally was the only song she could dance to on stage. The others called for entirely male backup dancers.

An hour later, the director finally dismissed Mina to work on the other numbers with the guys. She didn't miss Jacob's smug smirk as she exited the room. She couldn't bear his presence any longer. If she thought working with him would be so nerve wracking, she probably wouldn't have taken the job.

Music floated from somewhere down the hall. She would bet money that was BTS practicing for tonight. She didn't want to interrupt them, either. With a heavy sigh, Mina hiked her bag higher on her shoulder. She couldn't go back and she couldn't interrupt the guys, so...

She ventured toward the door nearest her. It sat open, revealing a dark studio. Mina smiled for the first time since the plane ride. No one to bother her, more studio space than she knew what to do with, and all the time in the world. Perfect.

She pushed the door shut behind her and dropped her bag beside it. The light wasn't hard to find and her sneakers kicked off easily enough. Mina rummaged through her bag until she found them. Her most cherished pair of pointe shoes. She didn't travel anywhere without them. She may be talented in all dance forms, but ballet was her passion.

That's part of the reason she came to Korea in the first place. To audition for one of the premiere ballet companies in the world during their Asian tour.

Mina sat on the floor to pull the shoes onto her bare feet. They embraced her like old friends and settled comfortably against all the curves of her feet. She reached over next to pull her phone from her bag. She found the playlist of classic ballets easily and pressed play.

The Arabian Dance from Tchaikovsky's Nutcracker spilled through the speakers first. Mina smiled to herself and stepped to the middle of the room as the music coursed through her veins. She didn't need choreography to know what moves to make. She only needed the instinct that engulfed her body.

Her braid whipped around her like a charmed snake as she twirled and stretched through the cat-like, seductive song. A mix of poise and desire expressed in lyrical notes of mystery. Her limbs burned from the exact precision it took to hold and follow through.

Mina lost herself so thoroughly in the music and the movement that she didn't realize someone watched from a crack in the door.

Jimin came to practice his dance for Lie, for the concert. He didn't expect to find the most magnificent creature he ever saw. Dressed in a hoodie and leggings, both black, the pink pointe shoes stood out on Mina's delicate feet. He didn't mean to enter the room, or to stare at her as she executed a perfect triple pirouette. He couldn't help himself. He never saw anyone dance so elegantly before.

Mina ended that dance and curled her long dancer's legs under her to stand.

Jimin effortlessly stopped the music on her phone and set his down beside it, already playing exactly what he wanted.

Mina startled and spun, that damp braid sticking to the side of her neck in an awkward S. Her eyes went wide as she saw him. He wasn't supposed to be there. The guys were practicing down the hall. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." she swallowed and jogged to gather her things.

Jimin stepped between Mina and her bags. "You dance... beautifully."

Mina blushed darkly, ducking her head to try to hide the red from the man before her. No one was supposed to see that. It was time to herself, time away from the hustle and bustle where she could practice what she loved most.

"You dance... with me?" Jimin stretched his arms and stepped around her to the middle of the room. He knew this dance by heart, but he loved to practice it. Dancing flowed in his veins as easily as his own blood. He had to dance, one way or another. The flowing movements came to him without a second thought as he began.

Jimin wouldn't admit it, but his heart raced as he waited for Mina's reaction. She didn't leave, but she didn't move yet either. Instead, those big eyes watched him over her shoulder. Studied each movement with a critical eye.

Just when Jimin thought she would take her things and run, Mina turned and shadowed his movements behind him. After a few minutes, she got the hang of most of them and moved up beside him. Jimin smiled to himself. Now the real fun began. Jimin reached out and grabbed her hand, spinning her into a complicated step that she easily followed.

They moved in tandem, two bodies flowing easily to the time of the melody behind them. Two souls so driven by the music that they fell into their own world without a thought for reality. Where he led, she followed effortlessly and with such grace Jimin couldn't help but stare.

He spun her into his chest and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close as he came to a panting, abrupt stop.

Mina's hands had landed against his chest, and she didn't move now. In fact, neither made a move one way or another as they stood in that simple embrace. Hair wet with sweat, faces shiny from the same, their chests rose and fell in a similar rhythm.

Jimin studied her pretty face, seeing her in an entirely different light after the way her body moved in their impromptu dance. He saw her as she could be, in a completely lustful way, and he hated that he thought only of what her pretty pink lips might feel like against his.

Mina slowly lifted her gaze from her own fingers to Jimin's heated eyes. What she saw there scared her and thrilled her all at once. His dark eyes heated to a level she never saw before. Though his fingers stayed still at their position in the middle of her back, she could feel the heat radiating from them, too.

Never, ever in her life, did Mina dance so fluidly with someone she only knew a day and a half. Chemistry like that didn't grow on trees or spring up overnight. Jimin was the best dance partner she ever had the pleasure of knowing, but she wasn't sure she could push it any farther than that. She knew of at least two of the other members who seemed to have feelings for her, and she wouldn't be responsible for breaking up the band.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to stop Jimin's face from inching closer to hers. Couldn't stop his breath from fanning over her face in a warm caress.

Jimin stopped just a fraction of an inch from her lips, so close their lips brushed when he finally spoke. "You need another dance in the show. Dance with me, Mi Na."

Maybe it was the way he said her name incorrectly, or the pure attraction when they danced together, but Mina found herself nodding. "Okay..."

Jimin smiled. He wanted to kiss her, to taste her unique taste and hold her close forever. It was about that time that he heard the footsteps in the hall. He straightened immediately, but he refused to let go of her. As far as anyone knew, they were just dancing.

"Ya! Jiminie!" J-Hope pushed open the door and arched a brow. "Stop bothering Mina and come back. We have things to do."

Mina shoved away from Jimin and brushed her hands over her hair to push it from her face. She couldn't believe she let anyone walk in on that. She shouldn't show affection for any of them, but she couldn't help it. They all drew her in like metal to a magnet. It was part of their charm, but she found it more and more alluring and confusing.

"I'll see you at the show," Mina announced as she grabbed her things. Too late, she realized she still wore the pointe shoes. She quickly pulled them off and grabbed her sneakers. She had to get out of there. She had to think.

As soon as the door closed behind her, J-Hope turned to Jimin and frowned. "What did you do to our Mina?"

"I don't know..." Jimin shrugged a shoulder, dumbfounded by her reaction. 


	9. Dinnertime Confessions

Mina somehow managed to find her way back to the dancer's green room with little fuss. They wouldn't head back to the hotel until after the evening's performance, so she had time to kill.

Catering didn't exactly set up shop on this side of the arena and the guys always ate everything before she could get to it, so Mina gave up on eating. Instead, she pulled a protein bar from her bag and dug into the small snack. It would tide her over.

One by one, the dancers piled into the room and took seats on various surfaces. Jacob bulled his way into the room and glared at Mina, who held the last open spot on the couch. "Move."

She knew better than to argue with him, especially in front of all his colleagues. She moved without a word and took up a position in a nearby corner. Better to remain invisible than to incur Jacob's wrath.

"Mina?" RM poked his head in the door and looked around.

Mina watched Jacob turn at least seven shades of red before she turned to RM. "You need something?"

RM spotted her in the corner and deftly made his way through the crowded room. Without a word, his fingers curled around her wrist and tugged her after him. It seemed all the boys had that habit, but Mina didn't particularly mind it.

She had no choice but to follow him, skipping every other step to keep up. Whoever said all Asians were short never met these Asians. At five three, Mina didn't have a prayer of being as tall as these guys.

She felt Jacob's eyes on the back of her neck, slowly plotting her demise. She wished she knew how his mind worked. At least then she could anticipate his next move. Or avoid it.

"Where are we going?" Mina asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

RM slowed down and slung his arm over her shoulders as they walked. "I heard Jiminie wants you to dance with him. He must have seen something he liked."

"He walked in on me practicing, that's all. Thought I was a good dancer." Mina shrugged a shoulder. If she wasn't mistaken, she heard a pang of jealousy in his tone. She tried not to smile in amusement. It seemed she couldn't escape the BTS boys' fascination with her.

RM nodded silently as he pushed open their green room door. He was met by glares from both Jin and Jungkook, both men's eyes going straight to the arm thrown over Mina's shoulders. Still, RM didn't back down. He steered her toward the catering table.

"Ya! You haven't eaten?" Jin stood and made his way to her other side.

"Mina!" Jungkook waved a hand from the couch and patted the seat beside him. "You come sit here."

Mina looked up at RM and Jin, both frownin at their golden maknae. "It's okay, guys. I can get my own food. You're all here to make sure I eat. You should eat too."

Reluctantly, both men flanking her moved back to their own food.

Mina could feel all the eyes in the room watching her every move. The caterer helped her load her plate before she turned and, in deference to Jungkook's request, settled between Jungkook and Suga on the couch.

"Aw, crap." Mina mumbled to herself. Silverware. She couldn't eat with chopsticks to save her life. She blew out a breath and was just about to get up to go find a fork when Suga held one out to her.

"So you can eat well." He nodded to her plate.

Mina smiled at the quietest member of the group and accepted the fork from his hand. His thoughtfulness softened her toward his normally stoic exterior. "Thanks, Suga."

He nodded once and went back to his own food. She didn't miss the glances he sent her way to check on her progress. They all had such an adorable fascination with making sure she ate heartily. Mina appreciated it after all she'd been through with Jacob.

As if he could read her thoughts, RM cleared his throat and spoke in his perfect English. "What is Jacob to you?"

"What do you mean?" Mina pushed the last vestiges of her rice around on her plate. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore.

"Boyfriend?" RM guessed. He looked down the line of the couch at Mina, watching for a reaction or an answer.

She guessed she couldn't keep it from them forever. One day she'd have to let them know, so she might as well get it all out now. While she thought she could. Before they got too involved and ended up getting hurt. "Jacob is my step-brother."

V shook RM's shoulder and frowned at him. "Speak in Korean so we all understand, Namjoon."

"She's more comfortable speaking English." RM shot back, fast and sharp. Mina never heard him speak so recklessly to his members. He loved and respected them all to his own detriment.

She reached over Suga to rest a hand on RM's arm. "It's okay," she replied in Korea. "They should know too. It's better if you all stay away from him."

"Wae?" V frowned and folded his arms. "He is a bully."

"He's a bully who can back up what he threatens." Mina slumped back against the couch and shook her head. "Guys... I appreciate all you're doing for me, but... Jacob is dangerous. He... he can't be trusted and I don't want you getting involved."

Jimin frowned this time, pushing Jin back against the couch so he could see Mina more clearly. "He hit you?"

"No! No. He never... I don't think he would..." Mina shrugged her shoulders and looked around at seven highly concerned faces. "I can handle him on my own, that's all."

"He's always angry," Jungkook pointed out as he took Mina's hand in his. "I don't like him having so much control over you."

"I'm fine!" Mina tried to smile, but even she knew it fell flat. Jacob terrified her and the only reason she let the boys intervene at all was because she didn't think she could stop them. If V knew how angry he made Jacob, he would never forgive him. She knew he had a soft heart. "He just yells, that's all. I'm okay."

Suga frowned and looked up at her. In fact, they all frowned now. Mina didn't mean to open that can of worms, but it seemed she did. Suga shook his head at her. "You're strong. Don't let him be disrespectful. It's worrisome for all of us."

It was the most words she heard him piece together in the entire time she'd known him. Mina sat, speechless, twirling the fork Suga gave her in her hands. She nodded slowly and curled into herself. "Okay. Just don't get involved. I can handle him."

None of the boys made a promise they weren't sure they could keep. Each one stewed in his own thoughts of hatred for Jacob, his own desire to thrash him on Mina's behalf. 


	10. Too Far Gone

The concert went without a hitch. Mina was too surprised for words that Jacob didn't try to ruin the choreography or get her kicked off the stage. Surprisingly, he seemed like he cared about his job enough to put up with her presence for five minutes.

She should have known that it was too good to be true.

For once, she returned to the hotel room sooner than Jacob. It rarely happened and Mina treasured the time she had alone. Jacob controlled too much of her life for her to be happy when he was around.

Mina took her time showering and changing into a pair of shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She always slept in something similar. It was comfortable and gave her room to breathe. Even if it was chilly in the hotel, she could crawl under the blankets and snuggle in. Assuming Jacob passed out quickly.

Mina left her towels folded on the counter and stepped back into the room.

Jacob's rough hands grabbed her shoulders and propelled her toward the bed.

She caught herself with an oof and immediately pushed to her feet. What got into him tonight? This was worse than normal, this physical violence. He'd never touched her before. Not like this. It scared her. "What-"

"Shut up!" Jacob stepped closer and glared at Mina hatefully. "You wanna tell me where he took you earlier?"

Oh, snap. Mina rolled her lips together, hesitant. If she said the wrong thing Jacob might snap. If she told the truth, he wouldn't believe her. She didn't know what to do. Her brain scrambled to think of something. She was too slow.

"You little whore!" Jacob backhanded her hard enough to send her crashing against the bed again. "I saw the way they all looked at you. What did you do, sleep your way to the top this time? Lord knows your talent couldn't get you there. You're pathetic. A waste of good oxygen. How many did you sleep with?"

Mina didn't answer. She knew better than to answer him. This wasn't what she expected from him. Jimin's premonition about Jacob hitting her came true, and she didn't know what to think about it.

"What? No explanation?" Jacob grabbed her by her hair and yanked her to her feet. "Or did you sleep with all of them? More than one at a time? It wouldn't surprise me."

Mina whimpered and gripped at his wrist, trying to catch her balance on the very tips of her toes as Jacob dragged her toward the door. She couldn't stop the tears if she tried.

"You're lucky, Mina. Lucky you're so popular around here, or you'd be on the first plane back to the States. Back to  _daddy_." He hissed the name in her ear as he dragged her into the vacant hall.

Mina cried out as he shoved her into the elevator and folded his arms.

"Sleep in the lobby or the hall. No bed for you." Jacob sneered at her and wavered on his feet. Obviously he'd been drinking.

"Jacob, please..." Mina scrambled back to her feet and reached out to try begging. It worked in the past.

Jacob shoved her back into the elevator. "You're lucky I didn't call him, you know. He'd love to hear about this."

"Please don't do this!" Mina hit the back wall with the force of Jacob's shove. She knew by the look in his eyes that it wouldn't change his mind. The elevator doors shut, the last sliver revealing Jacob's sickeningly satisfied smile.

***

Suga couldn't believe Taehyung tagged along with him to go get late night snacks from the vending machine downstairs. Taehyung, in any normal situation, would be fast asleep by now with his arms wrapped around whoever ended up sharing. Instead, he contracted chronic insomnia and decided to annoy Suga the entire way downstairs.

He bickered over which snacks to grab. He kept poking at all the wrong times. Suga had half a mind to hit him and go back to the room alone, but he knew Taehyung too well. He must have his reasons for being strange tonight.

Suga shoved the armful of candy and chips into Taehyung's arms and crossed his own over his chest. If he wanted to be chatty, let him carry the load.

Finally, the elevator arrived and the doors opened. At first, Suga thought someone might be playing a hidden camera prank on him again, but on second glance he knew better.

With her hair falling from her braid and haphazardly covering her face, Suga almost didn't recognize her. It was the way her hands gripped so tightly around her legs that tipped him off to her identity. The way they trembled in fright, like they had the first day he met her.

"Mina..." Suga stepped forward and knelt beside her. Mina shied away ever so slightly. She wouldn't look up and everything about her shook. He laid a hand against her arm. Cold. "Mina." Suga couldn't take it anymore. Why wouldn't she look up? Why was she scared?

"Suga, leave her alone." Taehyung dropped his load of snacks in the corner and knelt on Mina's other side. "Mina, what is wrong?"

She only shook her head.

That's when Suga knew something serious happened. She wouldn't show her face. He should have known immediately. Suga took her chin gently in his hand and lifted her head.

Wide, teary eyes stared back at him. Her cheek was puffy, a single red line running down the side of it where something cut into the skin. The moisture pooled around her eyes told of the tears she already cried.

Taehyung sucked in a breath and cupped his large hand around the back of her black hair. "What happened?"

Mina tore her eyes from Suga's stare to look at Taehyung. Her lip still quivered. "It's okay. I'm okay. I promise."

"No." Suga let his hand drop down over his own knee. She was frozen, half-clothed and left in the elevator like a whore thrown out on the street. None of it settled well with him. "He did this."

"He didn't mean to." Mina answered quickly. "He was drunk and I guess he assumed..."

"No." Suga looked to Taehyung and shook his head. "This is not acceptable. He hit you. Why are you not in your room?"

Mina swallowed and hung her head again. Her voice wavered as she barely manage the words, "Can I stay with you guys tonight?"

That was all the answer Suga needed to know what happened. He rose to his feet and squared his shoulders. His Mina was too precious to be treated like trash. "Tae, take her to our suite."

"Yoongi, don't do something stupid." Taehyung looked up, his hand never leaving Mina's hanging head.

Suga shook his head again. He didn't like Taehyung touching her like that, but he had no claim on her. Not yet. Still, he needed to fix this. To protect her. "I'll be right back." He stepped out of the elevator and let the doors close. He and Jacob needed to have a chat. 


	11. Middle of the Mess

As soon as the elevator doors shut again, Mina felt V's hand stroke the back of her head. "Did he hurt more than your face?" His hand ran down over her arm, checking for injuries. "Let me see."

Mina didn't want to look up or move at all, but his long fingers were so gentle as they pried her arms from her legs and checked for any more injuries. He avoided touching her bare legs, which Mina thought adorably shy of him.

"He only hit your face." V took a calming breath and gently lifted Mina to set her on her feet. He left the snacks in the corner of the elevator and pulled her close to his side. He didn't know why, but he needed her to be safe right now.

"I don't mean to cause you guys trouble..." Mina glanced up at solemn V as he herded her out of the elevator and down the hall. She wanted them to live their own lives and not worry about her problems. She could handle them herself. Or, at least, so she told herself for years now. On second thought, maybe she'd been lying to herself all along.

V shushed her and pushed open a door at the end of the hall. The suite had a sort of sitting room in the middle of it. She would wager money it was their common room and that the bedrooms were those closed doors all around. It was quiet here, peaceful. Just being safely locked away from Jacob made her feel ten times better.

"The others are sleeping." V held a finger to his lips, silently reminding her to be quiet.

Mina nodded and didn't make a sound.

"Ya! Mina!" J-Hope appeared in one of the doorways and quickly raced to her side. "What happened?"

"Hobi, shut up!" V punched his friend's arm and shook his head again. "You will wake all of them."

It was too late. One at a time, the doors opened and various members appeared. This was so not what she needed right now. Mina ducked her head again and let her disheveled hair hide her cheek.

"Taehyung? J-Hope?" Jimin scrubbed a hand over one eye as he ventured into the room. "Why are you yelling, Hoseok?"

RM and Jin bickered quietly near the front door, both tossing glances her way as they tried to figure out what happened without invading her privacy.

V sighed and shot a soft glare at J-Hope before he tugged Mina closer to his side. No words left his lips and Mina wondered if it was typical for V to neglect to answer his members when they asked something like that.

It was Jungkook's arrival that broke the tense, awkward silence. He stopped in the dark doorway and glanced at each inhabitant of the room before his gaze settled on Mina. "You're hiding. Why are you hiding?"

Mina shook her head. She couldn't do this. The tears threatened again, brought on by the kindness displayed. The respect for her feelings and privacy. Things she never got with her family. Things she didn't dare to hope or dream for.

"Mina..." V squeezed her shoulders again. "It's okay to tell them."

With a sigh, Mina lifted her tear-stained face to look at each beautiful man in front of her. It must have been her distress or her injury that sprang them all into action.

Jin and RM crossed the room in seconds, Jungkook hot on their heels. Jimin pushed his way in front of them to rest his hands under her chin. RM inspected the cut on her cheek as if that alone might fix it. Jin rested a hand on her head and simply watched her eyes. It was the most serious she ever saw him.

Jungkook took her free hand in his and frowned softly at its clamminess. He looked around the room again. "Where's Yoongi?"

V sighed and reluctantly pulled his arm from Mina's shoulders as J-Hope budged his way in. "Yoongi said he will be up soon. Kookie, go get the snacks I left in the elevator."

Jungkook shook his head and held Mina's hand tighter. "Go get your own snacks. Mina needs us."

Mina could hardly breathe with the circle of six around her. She inhaled a sharp breath and looked up at RM first. "Can you get something to fix the cut?"

RM nodded and dashed back toward the room he emerged from originally. One down, five others still crowding around her.

"V? Can I have some water or something?" Mina never knew coming up with excuses could be so hard. Only the second one and she already ran out of ideas.

V looked at her skeptically but moved to do her bidding. They were all nice like that, giving her space when she needed it.

The thought of their generosity brought fresh tears to her eyes. Mina felt her own lip quiver as she began to cry again. It was all too much. She never asked for any of this, not the bad and not the good.

"Mina!" J-Hope pulled out the end of her name like a whine, pouting at her as his own chin began to quiver. Compassionate angel, that one.

Jungkook clutched her hand like it might help both of them ground themselves. "No crying over him. He doesn't deserve it."

"Pabo." Jin rolled his eyes and skillfully extracted Mina from J-Hope's arm and Jungkook's hand. "Come, Mina. Sitting down will help, yes? And some food. Hobi, get her food."

Mina let her overactive brain shut off as she followed Jin to the couch. Jungkook was right. She didn't need to think about Jacob right now. She could deal with it in the morning.

Jin settled on the middle cushion and pulled her onto his lap to hold her while she cried. Ever since he carried her out to the van he wanted nothing more than to feel her against his chest again, safe and calm. He didn't like her crying, but he hoped his presence comforted her.

Jungkook flopped down on one side of Jin and took Mina's hand in his again. His thumb stroked over her knuckles as he stared intently at her.

Jimin took the other side, cautiously watched Mina's tears fall down her face.

Mina didn't know what to do with all this attention, even less so with the affectionate way they all held her and spoke to her. How did she process something like this after the night she had?

RM reappeared with a first aid kit and knelt in front of Jin so he could inspect the gash on her cheek. "You're bruising," he pointed out quietly. "What did he cut you with?"

To be completely honest, Mina wasn't sure. She could hardly function at this point, unsure where reality ended and fantasy began. Korean Idols didn't treat a poor little American girl like this. They didn't care for her or care what happened to her. She must be dreaming.

"Mi Na?" Jimin took her free hand and pressed it between his palms. "You are cold."

"I'm fine." Mina rested her head against Jin's wide shoulder. Her respite was short.

J-Hope came back with a bowl of instant ramen and a package of Doritos. "This is all I found. I hope you like ramen." He held the bowl and the chips out to her.

Mina sighed. She would never get out of this if she didn't eat. She already knew how they felt about her eating habits. She might as well do what they asked. A quick glance revealed only chopsticks as an eating utensil. Mina frowned and wiped at the tears on her face. Where was Suga when she needed him? "I don't... I can't..."

"Here." Jimin snatched the chopsticks and began to feed her the noodles.

Mina didn't know when this craziness happened, but she ate all Jimin fed her. She fell asleep soon after, worried about the still-missing Suga and not sure how to make herself be okay again. 


	12. Righting Wrongs

Suga hated Jacob for what he did to sweet Mina. She didn't deserve any of it and if he insisted she stay away in the first place, they wouldn't be in this mess. It was his fault for not seeing it sooner. He should have listened to his instincts.

Which is why he now found himself outside Jacob and Mina's hotel room. He didn't want her to come back here to get her things. Jacob was too unpredictable when left alone. Suga beat a fist against the door.

"What the..." Jacob stopped mid-sentence as he registered the man at the door. "What are you doing here?"

His smug smile grated on Suga's last nerve. Without another thought, he reared back and punched Jacob in the cheek, directly over the spot that the man hit Mina. With Jacob disoriented and completely confused, Suga pushed past him and grabbed Mina's bags.

"Where are you taking those?" Jacob spat, cupping a hand over his face as the pain settled deep through his drunken haze.

Suga stopped outside the door and spun back on the man. "You never lay another hand on her. We see you hurt her and you're gone for good. Mina won't be staying with you anymore, either. If you cannot care for valuable things you shouldn't have them."

Jacob snorted a humorless laugh and shook his head. "You're all delusional. You'll see her for the whore she is soon enough."

It took everything Suga had in him to hold back. His fingers tightened around the straps of Mina's bags. His knuckles turned white. "Don't call her that."

"I'll call her whatever I want." Jacob slammed his door and left Suga standing all alone in the hall.

Suga took a breath and pulled his phone out. His sense of right and wrong demanded he let the manager and tour managers know what happened. He didn't give them a choice when they argued. Mina would stay with the band, regardless. He knew how to avoid the press with these things. He could keep her safe. He could fix everything. After a heated argument, their manager finally gave in and gave his consent.

Suga breathed a little easier after that as he toted Mina's bags up to their room. At least she wouldn't have to deal with Jacob outside of their rehearsals. The managers would watch him closely and ensure he didn't lash out again. For now, that should be enough. Suga wasn't naive enough to think it would last forever.

He expected everyone but Taehyung and Mina to be sleeping when he returned. He wasn't entirely wrong, but he didn't like being right either.

A strange anger rose up in his throat and choked him at the sight before him. He didn't like the way Jungkook cradled Mina's head on his lap. Or the way Jin held her middle against himself. Least of all the way Jimin's hand rested on Mina's long, smooth legs. He didn't remember her wearing so little in the elevator, but the oversized shirt and too-short shorts left little to the imagination.

Mina lifted tired eyes to look up at him. Her brow knit. "Suga? Where were you?"

He couldn't talk to her while she sat there, sprawled across his brothers' laps. Suga set her bags down and crossed the room silently. He reached out one hand to snatch her wrist and tugged her to her feet. Jin, Jungkook, and Jimin all grumbled but none woke. Jungkook leaned his head over onto Jin's shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Mina asked quietly. She sensed, somehow, that Suga wanted them to stay quiet. She had so many questions.

"To sleep." Suga led her toward his room. She should know better than to tempt them like this. But, he reminded himself, it wasn't entirely her fault. Her brother kicked her out.

"What about the others?" Mina looked over her shoulder. What if they woke up and freaked out? "We can't just leave them out here."

"Yes we can." Suga shut the bedroom door and released Mina's wrist. She wouldn't go anywhere now. Not now that he offered her a soft bed and safe sleep.

Mina turned to look at him and frowned. "What happened to your hand?"

Suga looked down at his knuckles, red and raw from where he punched Jacob. He sank onto the edge of the bed.

"Suga, did you hit him?" Mina took a step his direction. She didn't want trouble for the boys, especially this kind. She could handle it if they stayed out of it, but she knew they wouldn't.

Suga traced the tip of his tongue over his lips, an action Mina found strangely attractive. "I don't regret it," he confessed. "I will not apologize for it."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Mina lifted his hand in hers to study the aggravated knuckles. "You should probably ice them."

Suga nodded at her and wrapped his hand around both of hers to tug her closer. When she stood close, between his legs, he finally relaxed. His head rested neatly against her flat stomach. Right here, close and safe, was where he wanted to keep her. If he couldn't prevent the dark bruise on her cheek, at least he could fix it. Her sweet scent engulfed him and tortured him endlessly. She shouldn't affect him like this.

Suga reluctantly pulled back and climbed under the blankets. "Come sleep and I will put ice on it."

She must be very tired, because Mina didn't argue. She slid under the covers on the side nearest her and curled into a ball. "Okay. I'll go to sleep. No guarantees though."

"You're safe here." Suga wrapped his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. He didn't want her to think him a pervert, but it felt nice to have her near. Even with the distance between them, he could feel her body heat, her soft breaths warm the pillows lucky enough to lie under her head.

He didn't know what came over him, he only knew he couldn't let his hyungs have her. Suga wanted Mina in ways he never wanted any woman before. He never thought a woman would catch his eye or attention, not when music was his life, but this one spoke to a side of him he didn't even realize he possessed. He wanted nothing more than to fix all her problems and dry all her tears. If he had any say in it, no one would touch her again except him.

Sadly, Suga knew better. She already opened her heart to the other members. He didn't know what it would take to win her for himself, but he was willing to try as many times as he needed to. Mina would be his, and he would be the winner in this battle of wits between his hyungs and himself.

True to his word, as soon as Mina fell asleep, Suga rose to ice his knuckles. He cared what she thought, and she cared enough about him to take care of him. That alone was worth fighting for.


	13. Aftermath

Mina woke to loud voices coming from the common room. She'd been having such a nice dream too. A dream where she was safe and comfortable. A dream where warm arms wrapped around her and held her tightly.

"Where did she go?" V clearly asked.

Mina sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. The spot next to her was still warm when her hand landed on it. Suga must have gotten up recently, maybe when the yelling started. She sighed. They had to go to the airport this morning, but she didn't want to face Jacob again.

She crawled out of the warm covers and tugged her shirt down to cover herself. Her braid came halfway out sometime during the night, probably after one of the numerous times she relived Jacob's hand across her cheek.

On cue, her cheek throbbed at her. She could barely open her mouth to utter a soft "ow", let alone yawn or something. She paused to press her fingers gently to the bruise that formed overnight. That didn't help either.

The door flew open and hit the wall, causing Mina to startle and step back. She instinctively flinched and ducked her head.

Jungkook stopped and took in her disheveled state before he ventured farther. She looked none the worse for wear and despite Suga's insistence that Mina sleep in his bed, Jungkook knew he wouldn't touch her or hurt her. Not with the state she was in. "You slept in Min Yoongi's bed." he pouted.

Mina sighed and glanced up at Jungkook with a soft smile. "The pillows are more comfortable than you are." She hoped to lighten the mood, but it only made him frown more.

"Then sleep in my bed tonight," Jungkook demanded as he took her hand in his. "It's not fair if you only sleep in Yoongi's bed."

Mina blinked. Really? The answer was that simple in his head? She supposed she could alternate sleeping places if they insisted she stay, but she had every intention of sleeping in her own room, so... it couldn't hurt. She opened her mouth to answer, but didn't get the chance.

"Mina will sleep where she wants, Jeon Jungkook." Suga folded his arms over his chest. He didn't like the way his members fawned over her and tried to hog her attention. She was not a doll or a piece of meat. "It makes sense for her to sleep in my bed because mine is the only bed that is not full."

"Then someone can be your roommate for one night." Jungkook pouted at his older brother childishly. "You are not the only one who wants to cuddle her."

"I kept my hands to myself." Suga shrugged a shoulder and shot Jungkook a bland look.

"Kookie, Yoongi..." Jin stepped into the room beside Suga, followed closely by Jimin and V. "Do not argue. She is safe and rested." He smiled at her. "Breakfast?"

Jungkook took Mina's hand and started for the door. "Seokjin is right. You should eat before we go."

Jin stopped Jungkook and took Mina's other hand in his. "You and Yoongi still have to pack your things. Go. I will feed her." He waved Jungkook off and pulled Mina into the common room.

Amazingly, the boys all scattered to finish packing their bags, leaving Mina alone with Jin. She didn't know how he did it. She couldn't even get them to leave her alone, so how did he manage to send them all scrambling?

"What do you want to eat? Sausage? Pastry?" Jin pulled her to the kitchenette and rummaged around in the cabinets.

Mina sighed. She couldn't open her mouth wide enough to eat those. "What about cereal?" She asked softly.

Jin's smile turned soft as he looked down at her. "It must hurt a lot." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "It doesn't look too bad. It will heal with a little help and some time."

Mina wanted to believe him. Desperately. She wanted everything to be okay and for her life to return to normal, but she wasn't sure she could. Deep down she knew Jacob wasn't the kind to let offenses go or to forgive mistakes. She didn't know if her emotional and mental scars would ever heal. "Cereal is fine. Thanks."

Jin frowned softly but released her hand long enough to go grab a bowl and a box of fruit loops. Somehow it didn't surprise her that the boys had fruit loops in their cabinets at the hotel. It seemed like something they would like.

With the bowl of cereal and a spoon in front of her, Mina thought maybe Jin would go finish his own packing. No such luck. He settled against the counter across from her and smiled. "Eat, eat." He motioned for her to pick up the spoon.

It was the last thing she wanted, for someone to watch her in her weak and feeble state, but Mina knew she would never rid herself of at least one of them. They seemed intent on making sure she stayed healthy and safe. For once in her life, Mina wanted to accept help instead of go it alone.

With a wince, Mina lifted the spoon and managed to get a few fruit loops into her mouth before she couldn't open her lips any further. She chewed slowly, wishing she had something to dull the pain.

As if she summoned him by her thoughts alone, Jimin settled a bottle of pills on the counter by her hand. Mina frowned and turned her head to look at him.

Jimin shrugged. "It looked painful. I thought you could use these." He tossed Jin a glance and turned to head back into his room.

Mina smiled softly and pulled the painkillers into her palm. "Thank you!" she called after Jimin. She didn't know if he heard. His door clicked shut behind him.

Jin tried not to scowl at the kind gesture on Jimin's part. Mina did need the pills, but he should have thought of it first. He wanted to watch her eat, quietly. She was beautiful and graceful no matter what she did and he wanted to watch. Alone. He should know better than to assume his dongsaengs would let that happen. He would have to find another excuse to get her alone.

With a soft sigh, he stood and retrieved Mina a glass of water. She would need it to take the medicine. At least he could do that much.

He received the same thankful smile from Mina as she accepted the glass and carefully swallowed the painkillers. She looked down to her hands, seeming shamed about all of it.

Jin couldn't take it any long. He wrapped one hand around hers and settled on the chair beside her. "We will protect you now. Jacob cannot hurt you and you will be safe." He looked down as he twined their fingers together. "Will you smile more now? Be happy. For me."

Mina couldn't very well tell him no. He seemed so hopeful and so expectant. So she nodded and squeezed his fingers right back. "Okay. I'll be happy." She sincerely hoped she could live up to that promise, but she couldn't be sure. Something told her that more trouble headed her way and she would never be able to avoid it. 


	14. Intervention

The flight couldn't have gone better. Jacob kept his distance and even the boys' manager seemed to take a liking to Mina. The boys refused to let her out of their sight, but thankfully their team didn't argue too much. Maybe it was Mina's sparkling personality, but she had a feeling it was more the persuasion of the bruise on her cheek.

This time, when they arrived at the hotel, the boys didn't let her go to her own room.

Jungkook was the first one to grab her hand and tug her into the elevator with them. "Mina, you will share my bed tonight, yes?" He grinned and his eyes looked so hopeful Mina couldn't say no to him.

"Kookie." Jimin pouted and tucked Mina's free arm through his. "Why is it your turn? You got her on both airplanes. Is it not my turn now?"

"You're both incorrect," Jin interrupted their argument. "Jimin gets to practice dancing with her. Jungkookie sits by her on the aeroplanes. It is my turn to have alone time."

"I sleep on the planes!" Jungkook pouted at his hyungs. It wasn't fair of them all to monopolize Mina's time. Just because he was the youngest didn't mean they had to pick on him all the time.

Mina winced and tried not to plant herself in the middle of their argument. How did she become so popular anyway? She wasn't that great to spend time with, was she? The only reason she slept in Suga's bed the night before was because it was so much more comfortable than the couch. Besides, Suga promised to treat his wounded hand if she did. She wasn't a monster.

"You could let Mina choose for herself," RM offered with a shrug. "Maybe she doesn't want to sleep in the same bed as any of you. You're not being very considerate. You should think about that."

Mina tilted her head to look up at him. He seemed surprisingly agitated at them, even though he was usually so kind. What was with him anyway? He acted like this the first night she met them, as well. Like sharing her attention grated on his nerves.

"He's right." V nodded once and folded his arms across his chest. His jealous little pout was too adorable. "Let Mina choose on her own. Some of us don't get time with her because you three argue over her all the time. It makes her feel bad."

"How do you know?" Suga snorted a laugh as the elevator doors opened again.

Mina curled in on herself. She didn't mean to drive a wedge between their close friendships. She should go back to Jacob's room. At least then she wouldn't ruin their little family.

"Yah!" J-Hope pushed between all the boys and pulled Mina away from their hold. "If you can't be nice and come to an agreement, no one gets Mina. She can stay with me instead of you." He smiled broadly down at her as he helped her off the elevator. "We can have so much fun! There are so many things we can do. Like a slumber party!"

Mina couldn't help but laugh. J-Hope treated her like she always hoped a true brother might. Nothing like Jacob who controlled her. It felt like J-Hope looked out for her best interests. She needed someone in her life like that. Someone dependable.

A quick look over her shoulder wiped her smile off her face. The others were all pouting, trying to untangle their bags one from the other as they disembarked the elevator. Although it was one way to get them to give her some breathing room, she didn't like it when they seemed so down.

"You're sure this is okay?" Mina asked J-Hope quietly.

J-Hope tucked her under his arm and opened a door with his key card. "Of course it is. They deserve it for the way they keep assaulting you." He ushered Mina in first. "Let's pick a bedroom."

Mina grinned and rested against the middle door. "This one. Then they're spread out pretty evenly."

J-Hope laughed and tugged her inside before he shut the door and locked it. "There. One hour of peace. They won't break things to get in."

Thank God. Mina settled on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over her hair. She tightened her ponytail absently. "They're going to be okay, right? They all seemed upset with each other."

"They don't realize what they're doing." J-Hope shrugged and folded his hands in front of him. He pranced from foot to foot, as if it pained him to stay still. "They have never all liked one woman before. It is different this time, for them." He shifted his feet again.

His constant movement was making Mina anxious, the last thing she needed today. A sudden idea occurred to her, a trick from her old babysitting days. "You know what my friends and I used to do at sleepovers?"

J-Hope paused to tilt his head at her. "No. Of course I don't. What?"

Mina stood and kicked out of her shoes. With a mischievous grin, she lifted one leg and stepped up onto the bed. "We jumped on the beds."

"That seems inconsiderate." J-Hope ventured closer, his hands out like she might fall off.

"It's tradition!" Mina shrugged and bounced once. She laughed when J-Hope lunged to catch her. She shuffled back away from him. "It's a rite of passage. Come on!"

He hesitated only a minute before he kicked off his own shoes and hopped onto the bed. Somehow, Mina knew he wouldn't be able to resist such a thing. She grabbed his hand and bounced softly at first, then progressively leaped higher.

Together, the two laughed and played until Mina lost her footing and collapsed against the bed. It groaned loudly and banged against the wall.

"Are you okay?" J-Hope flopped down next to her, wide-eyed and concerned.

A loud knock sounded at the door, followed by overlapping voices. "What happened? Are you alright? Hobi, what did you do?"

"We're fine!" Mina called with a loud laugh.

J-Hope echoed her sentiment.

One by one, she heard footsteps retreat from the door. A soft sigh replaced the words she wanted to say. Mina turned her head to look over at J-Hope. "What did you mean when you said they haven't ever all liked the same woman?"

"Just that." J-Hope shrugged and clapped his hands together once. "Shall we jump again? It's so much fun!"

Mina knit her brow and pushed up onto her elbows. "They all like me?  _Like_  me, like me? J-Hope..."

"Hoseok." J-Hope shot her a bashful smile. "We are friends, so you can call me Hoseok and I will call you Mina." He held out a hand. "Deal?"

"Deal." Mina shook his hand but she wasn't entirely sure if he heard her question. Maybe he was avoiding it. It couldn't be easy to answer. "Hoseok... they all like me?"

He sighed and nodded his head. "You are beautiful and kind and forgiving. You dance well and you keep up with all of us so easily. What's not to like?"

Mina thought about what he said, unsure if she really was all those things or not. Did they see her differently than she saw herself? "What about you? Why don't you like me?"

"I do like you!" J-Hope pouted at her and pinched her cheek. "Little sister Mina. You would never look at me as you look at the others. I will be content with watching over you."

 _Little sister Mina._ The words hit her harder than she wanted them to. Mina couldn't stop the relieved tears that welled up and threatened to overflow. She reached forward and wrapped her arms around Hoseok's middle. "Thank you. You don't know what that means."

In truth, Hoseok didn't know what it meant, but he was glad he made Mina happy. Even more glad that he took the initiative to interrupt all the other members' fawning over her. Someone had to stop the chaos, if only for a little while.


	15. New Opportunities

"Mi Na!" Jimin accentuated the second syllable, drawing Mina's attention from the practice choreography. He beckoned her over to his spot at the door.

Mina didn't miss Jacob's hateful glare as she jogged over toward Jimin. She couldn't very well say no. He was supposed to be practicing too. It must be something important for him to come interrupt. "What's up?"

Jimin reached out a hand and grabbed her fingers in his. "Time for practice."

"Time for... what?" Mina stumbled along behind him as he tugged her into the hall. "I thought we were practicing. That was practice, right? The thing you pulled me out of?"

Jimin laughed and tapped her nose. "Cute Mi Na." His eyes squinted into a smile of their own as he beamed down at her. "We're practicing for other things. You'll be in the show."

"I'm... what? Jimin, wait!" Mina skipped another step to keep up. For being one of the shortest members, he could walk really fast. Probably a learned skill in order to keep up with the others. "I thought I was already in the show. What do you mean?"

Jimin pushed open a door and pulled her into an empty studio. A piano sat in the far corner, a small stereo perched on its corner. He didn't let go of her hand, opting instead to pull her closer to his side. "You love classical." He knit his forehead, searching for the right word to explain. "Ballet. You love the ballet. I want you to dance it on stage."

Mina blinked. He gathered all that from their brief interaction the day before. She didn't know one man could be so intuitive.

Jimin grabbed her other hand and squeezed her fingers. "And modern dance. With me. We dance together."

"I don't... what?" Mina tilted her head. Her braid slid over her shoulder and brushed lightly against Jimin's arm. What did he mean there was a spot for ballet and modern dance in their show?

Jimin's smile softened down into a look she saw the day before. A heated perusal of the woman standing before him. He swung their hands casually but Mina felt the electric undercurrent. Jimin's head lowered, inch by excruciating inch, toward hers.

Mina nibbled her lip as she watched him, fully aware what he planned to do. It wasn't until his breath warmed her skin that Mina finally came to her senses. She stepped back and extracted her hands from his. "Okay. What are we working on today? What's the song?"

Jimin sighed heavily, but took the hint. He turned to the stereo and turned on the song. Beautiful, lilting notes floated out and soothed Mina's frazzled nerves.

"You're okay?" Jimin watched her from his post across the room.

Mina laughed and nodded her head. "I like the song. I don't remember listening to it before, but it lends itself to ballet."

Jimin grinned like she gave him the best compliment in the world. He shucked his sweatshirt onto the piano bench and headed her way. "You want to learn the choreography now?" He held out a hand. "I'll teach you."

Mina laughed and held up a finger. "Shoes first. And I'll have to go back to the other studio to get them since I didn't bring my bag."

Jimin pouted and crossed his arms across his t-shirt clad chest. "You will hurry back?"

"Of course I will." Mina chuckled and lifted onto her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. "Three minutes tops."

Jimin smiled at her and nodded his head. "Okay. Three minutes before I come looking for you."

Mina laughed at his exuberance and bounced from the room feeling lighter than she had all day. She could almost forget about the ugly bruise on her face and the pounding anxiety in her heart. At least for right now.

Mina took a single steadying breath before she slipped back into the practice studio. Her bag wasn't far from the door, sitting alone in the corner where she left it. She could totally get in, grab it, and sneak back out without anyone seeing her. She could be invisible when she wanted to be.

Her fingers just curled around the strap to sling it over her shoulder when she felt his hot-tempered presence inches from her. Mina spun instinctually, her eyes going wide as she looked up at her step-brother.

Jacob sneered at her, but he didn't dare take a step farther. They both knew the room watched from the corners of their eyes. That any staff member in there had been warned to watch out for him. They all knew where Mina's bruise came from, or at least guessed.

"I didn't ask them to do it," Mina said softly.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, right." He folded his arms over his chest. "I'm sorry I hit you, but I wasn't wrong. You've gone too far this time, little sister. I have half a mind to call daddy."

Mina shook her head, braid flying over her shoulder. "No. Please don't. I'll do better. I won't... I'll be better."

"I'm still thinking about it." Jacob shrugged a shoulder indifferently. "It's no fault on my head that you chose to take this path. I did everything I could to stop you, but here we are. Just like he always said you'd be. Should have let him take better care of you when you were little."

"Please don't do this Jacob. I'll do anything..." Mina swallowed in an attempt to stave off the tears. Old memories, things she long thought lost or buried, surfaced to torment her further. She couldn't go through that again. She couldn't take the humiliation.

Jacob leaned close and curled his lip maliciously. "You don't get a say anymore,  _little sister_. I'll do what I think best." He took a step back and schooled his features. Deathly calm surrounded him, scarier than his drunken rages. "Sleep well tonight while you think about what I said."

Mina couldn't flee the room fast enough. Her bag thumped against her legs as she ran down the hall, back to the studio Jimin occupied. The stench of Jacob's words and actions, the slime of the memories he conjured, clung to her skin and threatened to choke her. Mina burst through the studio door and dropped her bag to the floor. She crumpled beside it.

Jimin was at her side in seconds, hands hovering near her as if he searched for injuries. "What's wrong? What happened? Did your brother do something?"

"Step-brother." Mina dug through her bag, anything to calm her racing mind and heart. Her fingers shook as she gripped her pointe shoes. She clutched them to her chest. "He's not even my full brother. It shouldn't... he shouldn't..." She shook her head.

"Mi Na..." Jimin pouted and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to his chest and cradled her there, rocking gently back and forth. "Do not be afraid. He can't get to you anymore. We will protect you."

Mina wanted to believe him so badly. Wanted to fall into his arms and let her worries slip away, but she knew this wasn't the end. Jacob never threatened anything he wasn't fully prepared to go through with. This wasn't any different.

The boys, however innocent their intentions, forced Jacob's hand. Mina could feel the noose tightening around her neck, the old terrors rising up when they shouldn't. She shook in Jimin's hold as the tears started anew. She couldn't help but bury her face against his solid chest. If this was the only solace she received in the coming days, she wanted to make the most of it.

Jimin's kindness welcomed her in along with his strong arms. He sang softly to her as he held her. In that moment, not even the choreography mattered. All that mattered to Jimin was to make Mina smile again. To make her safe forever. If he couldn't do it himself, he would ask his hyungs. As long as they kept her protected.


	16. Late Night Snacks

With Jacob's threats and new choreography spinning in her head, Mina knew she didn't dance as well as normal that night. She retreated immediately after her set, back into the boys' dressing room where they told her she could hang. It wasn't the same without them, but at least she knew Jacob wouldn't intrude.

Her exhausted body wanted sleep, but Mina refused to give in. She couldn't. She knew what she would find on the other side of consciousness. Everything she didn't want to face. The fear alone kept her eyes open and her heart racing, even after they all traveled back to the hotel.

Hoseok built a wall of pillows between them and wished her a smiley, happy goodnight. He was asleep in minutes, but Mina couldn't do it. She couldn't knowingly put herself through that.

Her mind raced with possibilities and scenarios she didn't want to think about. With a soft groan, Mina slid from the bed and tugged her sleep shorts down. Not that it did much, the shirt she wore was too oversized for them to show anyway. She couldn't lay there and stare into the darkness. That alone would drive her crazy. Instead, she grabbed some spare change and silently sneaked out of the room. Hoseok would understand if he woke up. He wouldn't rally the troops, or so she hoped. She grabbed the key card from the dresser and flicked her braid to land down her back.

The room was dark as she tiptoed, barefoot, to the door and into the hall. Finally, in the dimly lit corridor, she felt like she could breathe again. The light helped. The freedom of going wherever she wanted helped as well. Mina ventured slowly down the hall until she came across a vending machine. If she couldn't sleep, she might as well eat something. She couldn't remember if the boys forced dinner on her or not.

She so wanted to live up to their expectations, but it was hard to remember to eat when she was so stressed out.

A scuffle of feet caused Mina to jump and scuttle sideways. She swallowed in an attempt to regulate her breathing, but it did little to alleviate her nerves.

V stared at her from down the hall, his lips turned down in a frown and his eyes as soul-searching as ever. He tilted his head to study her, still silent and yet saying so much with his mere expression.

Mina sighed and snatched her chips from the machine far too violently. She held them to her chest, ashamed for sneaking out of the room without telling anyone. They would certainly worry if they woke up and found her gone. Especially with how Jacob acted the past few days. "Sorry..." she muttered.

V ventured closer to study the snack machine and made a selection of his own. "I couldn't sleep, either." He shrugged.

It was Mina's turn to tilt her head curiously. No lecture. No "you had me worried". Nothing. Just a simple explanation of his presence in the hall with her. She nibbled on her lip as he made at least four more purchases and retrieved them all. "Why couldn't you sleep?"

V shrugged noncommittally. He glanced over at her, tossing a piece of hair out of his eye. "Jimin is upset, so no cuddling." He frowned again, his lips turning down attractively.

Half of Mina wanted to laugh and the other half wanted to cry with him. His expression was so heartbreaking she didn't know if she could take much more of it. Mina was about to open her mouth to ask another question when V grabbed her hand and tugged her across the hall into a makeshift cafe.

In reality, it was a ten-by-ten room containing three tables, so crowded together it might give anyone claustrophobia. Mina had no choice but to follow him in. She had questions and he had answers.

V dropped his snacks onto a table and flopped into a chair. His frown turned up a little as he opened bag after bag. "Sit!" He motioned to the nearest chair. "We'll eat together."

"Jimin is upset?" Mina sank into the offered chair and pulled open her chips. She didn't remember what kind she chose, her brain so fried with worry that she didn't think she could remember the way back to the room in all honesty.

V frowned again as he picked at a bag of Cheetos. He looked up at her with those deep, dark eyes and sighed. "He says you were crying. It's Jacob's fault, right?"

Mina hesitated before she nodded. "I appreciate all you guys are doing for me, but... wouldn't it be better to just let me go back? He wouldn't be so mad then." She hated that she thought that was the only answer, but she couldn't see any other way out.

"No." V stated in extremely clear English. He reached across for her hand and shook his head. "No."

Mina felt the tears well again, but she refused to let them run down her cheeks. She cried enough for a lifetime. She didn't want to pull V into it, too. He was already deeply involved in all of it. "I just... I don't want to be a burden."

V switched back to Korean, much more fluent now that he was in his comfort zone. "You're our Mina. Our family now. We won't let anything happen. Promise." He nodded as if that solved the world's problems.

Mina smiled softly and pulled her hand back to dig into her chips again. She didn't think it was going to be enough. With her stress level lowered by the laid-back V, she could probably eat more.

As if he read her thoughts, V scattered the snacks around the table. "We'll share. Don't tell the members, they'll get jealous again. I don't like when they're upset."

Mina curled her bare knees up to her chest and relaxed in the chair. "How did they get lucky enough to have someone like you in the group?"

"I don't know what you mean." V blushed and ducked his head to focus on the chips and sweets.

Mina giggled and shook her head. "You're kind and sweet and incredibly intuitive. I don't think they realize what they've got going for them."

"Of course they do." V smiled up at her, his whole face lighting with the simple action. "You're kind and sweet and intuitive too. Do they not realize what they have going for them with you?"

"I'm not-"

"You are." V nodded and turned serious again as he studied her from head to toe. "You are all of that. You are beautiful and we all want you. We all want to know how to make you look at us. Even if your brother doesn't want you, there will always be someone here that wants you, Mina. Don't lie to yourself and think no one wants to have you. You are more precious than you realize."

Mina sat in stunned silence, a chip halfway to her mouth. How did he know? How did he see so far into her soul that he could pick out exactly what bothered her? This was the same man who just made small talk about insomnia and snacks, so how did something so incredibly deep just come from his mouth?

"It's true." He nodded again and went back to his snacks.

Mina grabbed a rare treat - a Twinkie - and shook her head at him. "You are an enigma, Kim Taehyung. A complete mystery."

"I like when you use my name." V smiled like she just told him he won the lottery. "Think you can sleep now?"

"Hey! Don't push it." Mina laughed and pointed a finger at him. "I'm finishing this Twinkie first."

V laughed and nodded his head. He grabbed his own bag of chips and gave her a playful warning glare. "These are mine."

Mina laughed again. She couldn't remember the last time she had so much fun eating midnight snacks. Maybe the boys would be good for her after all. 


	17. Fair and Square

No one was amused when they woke up the next morning. RM and Suga fought over the blankets all night and got minimal sleep. Jin and Jungkook couldn't find suitable breakfast food. Jimin found Taehyung missing and alerted the others. He found him once he managed to get Hoseok's door open. He didn't like what he saw there either.

Hobi lay on the very edge of the bed, snoring softly with one leg hanging over the side of the mattress. A rumpled wall of pillows and blankets rested against his back, a vain attempt to separate himself from Mina on the other side of the bed.

Unfortunately, it wasn't just Mina on the other side of the bed. Taehyung had his arms wrapped around her, his head rested gently on her shoulder. Their bodies spooned together in a similar aesthetic line under the comforter.

Jimin frowned and folded his arms over his chest. "Yah! What is this?" Leave it to Taehyung to cheat his way into Mina's heart and bed. It wasn't fair. Jimin pouted. He should have let Taehyung snuggle last night, then this wouldn't have happened.

Taehyung lifted his head just enough to peer out through the bottom of his mostly-closed eyelids. "Shh. We're sleeping." He hunkered back down.

The voices woke Hoseok, who sat up and pulled his sleeping mask off his head. "I thought I locked the door. Did I not?"

"What's going on?" Jin slid in behind Jimin and frowned at the sight before him. A sleepy Jungkook arrived shortly after and glared as if he might kill someone. No one wanted to see if their theory was right.

Suga pushed his way past all three and stopped cold. He ground his teeth together and went dead silent for a long time. When he finally did speak, it was to ask one simple question. "Did she invite you in?"

Mina groaned and stirred slightly against the mattress. Her sleep was deep, but no one was taking time to be particularly quiet.

Taehyung frowned and propped up on one elbow to glare at his hyungs. "Shh! You are waking her up. Why do you want to do that?"

Hoseok looked from the couple in his bed to the members at his door. "I didn't know!" He held up his hands and shook his head immediately. "When I went to sleep, she was here alone. Tae-Tae had his own ideas. I was asleep."

Mina whined as the raised voices woke her. She rolled over and involuntarily snuggled against a hard, solid chest. Her entire body went still as she lifted her head to look up at Taehyung. "Oh." She turned to the disgruntled group at the door and swallowed. She was getting used to waking up to all of them. She didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. "Uh... morning."

Just when Suga and Jungkook looked like they might rip Taehyung apart with their bare hands, RM pushed into the crowd and looked around. "Alright. Everyone out. We discussed this last night, so let's make it official." One by one, he shooed them out into the common room.

"What?" Mina glanced from the retreating backs to Taehyung beside her. "I don't understand."

"Cute Mina." Taehyung smiled and rested a hand on her shoulder as he slid out of the bed. "Everyone wants you, so we compromised." He tugged at her hand, silently urging her to get up.

Mina couldn't resist the adorable smile plastered to his face, so she slid to her feet with a groan. This was bad. The boys shouldn't have so much pull over her decisions. They shouldn't be able to make her do things with a single expression or well-spoken word. Was she weak? Did she let men trample over her? Mina sighed heavily. She couldn't tell anymore.

"Don't be sad." Taehyung tugged her a little closer and rested his hands on both her shoulders. "Everything is okay. You're safe here."

Mina didn't doubt her safety for a minute. She saw the fury in Suga's eyes and the concern in Jungkook and Jin. She saw the heated hatred behind Jimin's cool exterior. They wouldn't let anything happen to her. It felt wonderful to have so many who wanted her, as Taehyung so delicately put it. That's not what worried her.

What worried her was the division she felt between brothers. The cold, calculated glances when she was with one and another wanted her with them instead. She didn't want to be the thing that came between their friendships. Not now. Not ever. She didn't know how to tell them that.

Taehyung pulled her out into the common room and stopped short. His hand clenched around hers as if that alone would give him strength.

Mina slowly lifted her tired eyes to look around the room. Jimin still glared at Taehyung, a pout framing those already large lips of his. Jin, Jungkook, and Suga looked ready to throttle him where he stood. Mina squeezed the poor angel's fingers reassuringly.

RM pulled a stool from the mini bar and motioned to it. "Mina, please sit here. Everyone else, back away and find a seat elsewhere." His tone brooked no argument. This was the leader, the in-charge Namjoon who ran BTS like a well-oiled machine.

With a final look up at a very nervous Taehyung, Mina slipped her fingers from his and took the seat RM offered. She smiled gratefully up at him.

RM nodded once and took two steps away, leaving her untouched and alone for the first time in days. He and Hoseok took up sentry positions on either side of her, while the others flopped onto chairs and the couch. Taehyung tried to lay his head on Jimin's shoulder, but Jimin shoved him away and folded his arms.

Mina glanced down at her hands. This was all her fault. She never meant to pit brother against brother. She couldn't help it that they all seemed to take a liking to her.

"You are all making Mina sad." RM started sternly. He folded his arms and gave each member a look. "For that, I think we should all apologize."

A smattering of soft voices uttered one word in tandem. "Mianhae." Each one looked ashamed in his own way, from Jin's lowered eyes and stiff shoulders to Suga's firmly set jaw.

RM sighed and shook his head. "I know you all like her. I like Mina too, but when we argue and fight she gets upset. So, can we all agree to stop fighting like dogs? She deserves better."

Each member nodded in agreement, a murmur of agreement rippled through the room.

"Good." RM nodded again. Mina had to admit, he had a way to keep them all under control and she didn't know how he did it. But it was good. He glanced at her and ran his tongue behind his bottom lip. "Now, let me explain something. In the spirit of fairness, I think we can all agree it's best if Mina rotates whose bed she sleeps in."

"Wait, what?" Mina looked up immediately, her eyes going big as she tried to compute what RM just offered. "Do I... get any say in this?"

"Of course." RM immediately turned to her. "If there's a specific bed you'd rather sleep in, please let us know. It would end a lot of disputes."

"I..." Mina started to make a convincing argument for staying in the bed that only had one person in it, but quickly shut her mouth. Around the room, eyes stared at her in wide anticipation. All except Suga, who wore a mask of indifference so intense she almost felt his thoughts. "Nevermind. Rotating rooms is probably for the best." Wouldn't Jacob have a hayday with this?

Smiles lit up every face in the room. RM nodded and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Let us know if we ever get overbearing. I think, since you've already stayed with Hobi, Suga, and V, maybe you should stay with Jin and Kookie tonight. That sound okay?"

Mina nodded her acquiescence and blew out a heavy breath. He made it sound like her idea, but Mina knew better. The boys planned this ahead of time and she knew she was in for a wild ride, ready or not.


	18. Kookie Flavored

It was when she went to brush out her hair that Mina realized she must have left her brush behind with Jacob’s things. The boys were all packing again, readying for another flight to their next location. She didn’t want to interrupt their grueling schedule, so she squared her shoulders and prepared for a fight.

She could face Jacob alone. It was just a hairbrush and she would only be a minute. If she was lucky, Jacob would be sleeping or at least in a good mood. She handled him for years, it couldn’t be so much different to grab a simple brush out of his room.

By the time she sneaked out of BTS’ suite and made it down to Jacob’s door, Mina had finally psyched herself up enough to knock. She regretted the decision almost immediately.

Jacob did indeed answer the door, but nothing except a scowl and angry eyes greeted her. “What’s wrong? They get tired of you already?” Jacob snorted and folded his arms. “Can’t blame them.”

Mina could take his verbal hits all day, but his insinuation that the boys were anything like him irked her. She squared her shoulders with bravado she didn’t feel. “No. I left my brush with your things. I came to get it.” She pushed past him.

Jacob caught her wrist and slammed the door. “What makes you think you can storm in here and get anything? Huh? You left, or don’t you remember?” He forcefully shoved her arm away from his touch. “I protected you and you stepped out from under that. I can’t be responsible for what comes next.”

What came next? Mina blew out a breath and spun toward the bathroom. Her hairbrush must be in Jacob’s toiletries bag.

“I’m talking to you, Mina!” Jacob yanked the bathroom door open wider. “Don’t ignore me. Do you know what you’ve brought down on your own head?”

Mina’s fingers latched around her hairbrush. She held it tightly, as if that alone could ward off Jacob’s wrath. “What? You’re going to call him? Remind him how much the two of you bonded over torturing me? Fine!”

Jacob’s eyes went wide. Mina had never talked back to him before, not like that. In all honesty, Mina didn’t know where the exasperated outburst came from.

Jacob braced his arms on the door frame, effectively trapping her in the bathroom. “Is it fine, Mina? Really?”

“Jacob, let me out.” Mina hugged her brush to her chest and instinctively dropped her gaze to her feet. “I don’t care what you do anymore. Just let me out. I won’t bother you again.”

“Yes you will. Every time I have to see you at a practice. Every time I see them all making eyes at you behind the scenes. It’ll bother me. Because you’re supposed to listen to what I say, and you’re not. What happened to the obedient little Mina I watched grow up?”

Mina set her jaw and locked her gaze on him. “Like you said, she grew up.” With a huff, Mina slid under his arm and toward the exit.

Jacob grabbed her arm to pull her back. Without thinking, she whirled and lashed out with her brush. It grazed against his cheek with a loud clap.

Jacob swore and released her to press a hand over his new wound.

Mina took her opportunity and raced back into the hall. She never should have gone alone. She should have taken someone with her, no matter the inconvenience. It wasn’t a matter of pride anymore, it was survival.

Thankfully, the boys were nowhere to be seen when she entered the room again. She figured they were finishing up a V live video or checking closets for the last vestiges of their wardrobe. Suspicion confirmed when she sneaked into the bathroom and found it empty.

Mina shut the door and unbraided her hair with shaking fingers. Jacob’s fury clung to her skin even now. Her wrist and arm throbbed where he grabbed her and squeezed. She hoped against hope that it wouldn’t bruise, that she wouldn’t be stuck with another ugly reminder of her horrible step-brother.

Her brush clattered to the counter as the whole ordeal sank in. He threatened to call him. To bring back all the old memories and everything that happened. Mina clutched at the sink, silently begging herself to get a grip. She wasn’t this weak.

The bathroom door squeaked softly as it opened. Mina wiped at the tears in her eyes and reached for her brush again. A large, soft hand rested over hers.

“You went to see him.”

Jungkook’s calm tone belied his rage. He wasn’t happy, nor should he be, Mina knew that much.

She blinked, a lone tear slipping down her cheek and dripping off her chin. “I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t have. I just… wanted my hairbrush…”

Jungkook placed his fingers under her chin and tilted Mina’s head up. He gently stroked the tear from her jaw, his expression softening from enraged to purely concerned. “He hurt you again?”

Mina denied it with a shake of her head, even if that was a lie. She didn’t want Jungkook to get in trouble, and if she pushed it too far he would. She knew he had a temper behind the cute, calm exterior. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” Jungkook stroked his hands over her hair, pushing it out of her face softly. “Mianhae, Mina.”

“Why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything. It was my own stupid idea to go alone.” A sob caught in her throat as she tried to control her emotions.

Jungkook ran his fingers down her arms. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he did it partly to check for any injuries. After the hit Jacob delivered to Mina’s face, he didn’t trust him to not lay another hand on her. Sure enough, she winced as his fingers grazed first her upper arm and then her wrist. It wasn’t her only reaction though and Jungkook made full note of that.

“He hurt you…” Jungkook repeated softly. He took a step closer to her, close enough to feel her accelerated breathing against his chest. Close enough he could feel the rise and fall of her own chest. He hated Jacob for frightening her like this. He almost hated himself for taking advantage of the situation.

“Jungkook…” Mina’s red lips parted slightly as she inhaled. She lifted her eyes to look up at him. She shouldn’t want any of them like this. She shouldn’t feel her heart beat faster when they entered a room, but she couldn’t help it.

“Will it hurt?” Jungkook ran a thumb gently over the bruise on her cheek, the mottled brown and blue that reminded him every time of what happened to her. “Will it hurt if I…” He looked into her eyes, those beautiful pools of color. If he saw any hesitance, any fear or uncertainty, he would stop.

Mina pulled one of those beautiful bow lips between her teeth. Her eyes closed slowly, an elongated blink that nearly undid Jungkook in its simple beauty.

He cupped her fragile features in his palms, holding her as if he could instill life in her simply by being near. His lips ghosted over her eyelids, one at a time. They were as soft as the rest of her, as fragile as he’d come to think of her.

Mina knew what was coming next. She couldn’t miss his intentions for the world. She should stop it or postpone it, but by the time his lips brushed against hers, she couldn’t think straight enough to push him away. Her lips parted slightly in a silent gasp that made Jungkook groan. The noise thrilled her, straight down her spine and all the way to her toes.

Jungkook pressed his lips to hers, moving at a slow, sensual pace that drove them both mad. He knew he couldn’t push it farther, but to taste Mina’s soft peppermint lips gave him the utmost satisfaction.

As he pulled away, Jungkook ran his fingers through her loose black curls. “Why don’t you wear your hair down more?” he breathed, more a musing for himself than to Mina. She was so beautiful. He didn’t understand why she didn’t let it show.

Mina pulled her lip through her teeth again. She could still taste him on her skin, salty and tangy and purely man. She wanted more, but she knew it wasn’t the time or the place. Nor was it a good idea. Last night, she slept beside Taehyung. Today, she let Jungkook kiss her. Where would her stupidity end?

Still, when Jungkook pulled her close to his chest and stroked a hand down her hair, Mina couldn't help but feel at home.


	19. Bedtime

Despite the anxieties of the morning, Mina managed to push away the distractions and focus on practice and performance. While she danced, all thoughts of being less than enough flew out of her head. When she danced, she could feel beautiful again. She could feel whole and normal.

It was when the performance ended that all her anxieties came back. She knew the boys wouldn't force anything on her, but she felt so horrible for wanting the things they silently promised. Why couldn't she be normal? Find a nice boy, settle down in the suburbs. But, no. She had to go and get toyed with by a host of Korean idols.

As usual after the performance, Jin brought her food and Suga produced a fork. The boys talked amongst themselves and, for the most part, left her alone to eat dinner. Mina ate slowly, but was sure to finish all of it. She didn't want to hear the complaint about her not eating again. She didn't exactly get breakfast due to the Jacob incident, followed by the Jungkook kiss.

To their credit, after RM's intervention the day before, none of the boys crowded Mina's space anymore. Not without permission.

Which is why she found it so unnerving when they returned to the hotel room and she realized whose bed she agreed to sleep in that night.

Mina hid out in the bathroom for as long as she dared. To be on the safe side, she slid into leggings instead of her shorts. The oversized t-shirt couldn't be helped. It hung off one shoulder and usually balanced precariously on the other. Mina braided her hair over her shoulder to keep it from getting tangled and blew out a breath to remove the extra curls from beside her eyes.

It was now or never. She could stall for half the night or she could actually go get a decent night's sleep.

She entered the room to the tune of Jin and Jungkook bickering over who got which side of the bed. A quick game of rock, paper, scissors settled that right away, thank God.

Mina cleared her throat quietly and folded one hand around the opposite arm. "Um... hi."

"Mina!" Jungkook beamed at her as he helped Jin pull the covers down on the plush hotel bed.

She waved a hand and tugged at the end of her braid. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean... It might get a little crowded..."

"We want you to stay." Jin immediately scooped her up and tossed her on the bed. "We will all sleep well."

Mina couldn't help but giggle as she bounced once and then came to settle somewhere in the middle of the bed. The baby curls she always fought fell forward to frame her face again. She shoved them back. "I don't want to be a burden."

"No burden," Jungkook assured as he crawled onto the bed behind her.

Jin nodded in agreement. "Want to hear my new joke? It's a good one."

Mina agreed even as Jungkook groaned. He wrapped an arm around her waist and flopped down onto the pillow, dragging her with him. Mina giggled nervously.

Jin laid down facing her and propped one arm up under his head. He cleared his throat. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated on his heavily accented English. "What do vegetarian zombies eat?"

Mina snuggled against the pillow beneath her, her hands resting gently on Jungkook's arms. "I don't know, what?"

"Graaaaiiiiiins..." Jin drew out the word, followed by a laugh that sounded more like a windshield wiper than a chuckle.

Mina giggled with him and shook her head. "That's really bad."

"Which makes it good, right?" Jin looked so proud of himself she had to agree.

Jungkook groaned again. "Jin-ah. Turn out the lights." She could almost imagine him pouting as he said it, it was that whiny.

Jin sighed. "Alright, but you have to share Mina." He stood up to go turn the lights out.

Jungkook sighed and pressed a soft kiss to Mina's exposed shoulder. "I'll share, but I won't like it." He grumbled under his breath.

Mina didn't want to admit how wonderful the simple little kiss felt. Her heart fluttered at the gentle touch. How could he so easily break through all her defenses.

Jin returned to the bed, jabbering about their show and how well Mina danced. "Mina, who is your favorite in the group?" Jin asked as he pulled the blankets over them.

Another kiss fluttered against the center of her shoulders. A soft pressure that both excited and shocked her.

Mina swallowed and tried to focus on the question Jin posed. A ridiculously hard feat with Jungkook's lips silently working their way over her shoulder. "Um... like... my bias?"

"Yes. Your bias." Jin tucked one of those unruly curls behind her ear. He wanted so badly to touch her like Jungkook was, but she looked so comfortable in the golden maknae's grasp.

Mina wrinkled her nose as she thought about it. "I don't think I have a bias. You're all lovable in your own way."

"But if you had to choose..." Jin let his hand fall to the mattress between them. "Would you choose Worldwide Handsome?" He grinned that signature grin of his and winked.

Jungkook pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the back of her neck. He couldn't help himself. She felt so good in his arms, tasted like honey and peppermint. He wanted nothing more than to have her all to himself, but he couldn't. So he would suffice with teasing her, with distracting her from his older hyung's attempt to keep her attention.

"Shouldn't..." Mina rolled her lip through her teeth, thoroughly distracted by Jungkook's silent attention. "Shouldn't we go to sleep? Isn't that the point?"

"Mina, don't be no fun!" Jin pouted at her and tapped her nose with a finger. "Who would you pick?"

Jungkook lifted his head enough to press another open-mouthed kiss against a soft spot just behind her ear. He knew how risky it was to do that, in a place so close to open that Jin might see even in the dark. But it thrilled him to know Mina was letting him.

Mina couldn't hold back the soft whimper that left her throat. Jungkook's touch was doing something to her insides she couldn't quite place. She felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Her fingers tightened around his arms, silently begging him to stop before they went too far.

"Sleep, Jin-ah." Jungkook managed to hide his smirk until he laid back down. Mina's noise made him happy, made him want her more. He didn't know a woman's sounds could affect him like Mina's did. Not until that very moment.

As much as he knew he couldn't, Jungkook wanted to keep kissing her skin. It was silk and cream under his kisses. He couldn't get enough of it, nor did he want to. There wasn't anything in the world like Mina in his arms.

He couldn't have her, not by himself. He knew she was older than he was, but he didn't care. He didn't care if he had to share her or if he could keep her locked up just for him. Jungkook made a decision right then, right there. He would have Mina, more than a kiss.

What was the point of being a man if he couldn't woo the woman he liked? With another soft kiss to her shoulder, Jungkook made himself a promise. He would do whatever it took to feel more of Mina. All of Mina. "Good night." 


	20. Mile High?

As usual, Mina took her seat beside Jungkook in the plane. Per his soft-spoken request and because it hid her bruised cheek better, Mina left her hair long and loose around her shoulders.

It felt odd, to sit next to him after what they shared that morning. A window opened between them, forever changing how they saw each other.

For Jungkook, that window displayed a beautiful woman he wanted for his own. He didn't care that the others wanted her as well. He had a taste of Mina and suddenly all those lyrics about women and how men went crazy for them made sense to him. He never had much time for girls before, but Jungkook knew what there was to learn and he wanted all of it with Mina.

His fingers itched to touch her. Constantly. His lips wanted nothing more than to feel hers again, to trace her soft skin and mark it with his affection. He knew better than to try anything with his hyungs around.

For Mina, she finally realized that Jungkook wasn't a boy or a child. He was a man and he knew his own mind. She saw it in the heated gaze he gave her, the subtle way he took her hair between his fingers. The longing way he sighed when he had to let go.

She never meant to tempt him like this. She never asked for any of their affection or attention. Why did she let him kiss her and give him false expectations?

A groan slid from her lips. She knew why. Because she didn't give him false expectations. She enjoyed every single second of Jungkook's attention. She enjoyed all their attention, all their desire to be close to her. Just like the whore her step-brother always accused her of being.

Sudden nausea consumed Mina. She pulled her knees to her chest and tipped her head back. She wouldn't be sick. She would make it through this. It wasn't the end of the world to want more than one man, right? She wasn't a whore as she hadn't slept with any of them.

 _Not yet_ , a taunting little voice in the back of her head cackled.

Mina shot out of her seat and climbed over Jungkook's legs. She couldn't stay there another minute. Being still was killing her.

"Mina? Are you okay?" Jungkook moved to allow her access to the aisle. He caught her hand as she passed. She was acting strangely. He didn't like it.

Mina nodded in an attempt to reassure him. She didn't want to worry him. "I'm fine. Just need a minute. Bathroom." She shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Jungkook studied her dubiously, but eventually let go of her hand so she could walk away.

Mina tried not to sprint to the lavatory, but it was hard to slow her feet. She couldn't take her own thoughts, her own traitorous beliefs that wanting more than one of those gorgeous men made her some sort of easy target. Did it make her weak to find something to connect with in far more than one of them?

Each spoke to her personality and burrowed his way toward her heart. Well... most. A few seemed more like good friends or, in Hoseok's case, a brother she never had. She treasured that relationship above all the others. She needed someone to look out for her.

The small lavatory offered just enough space for Mina to pace three steps in each direction. What was she thinking? She worked for them. She couldn't have feelings for them as well. How would that ever work?

"You're such an idiot," she muttered to her reflection. "You never should have let him kiss you." But it was too late now. The kiss played on a continuous loop in her mind. She closed her eyes, and she felt his body close to hers. She rolled her lips together and remembered how soft his lips felt.

"Stop it," she commanded herself. Why did she fall so hard, so fast? Because it was one of the few kisses she received? Probably. Mina scrubbed her hands over her face and turned to open the door. She didn't have any excuse to take any more time.

A hard chest blocked her escape. Mina looked up and blinked at the face staring down at her.

Suga nudged her back into the lavatory, even as Mina lifted her hands to press against his chest and push him out. He shut the door behind them.

Mina grumbled. "What is with guys and trapping me in bathrooms today?"

Between the two of them, there wasn't any room to go anywhere or do anything. He wrapped an arm around Mina to steady her and frowned at the wide set of her eyes.

Suga wasn't stupid. He saw the change in Jungkookie and he had his suspicions about what caused it. He didn't like any of his own theories. They angered him. He didn't want the other members to look at Mina the way they did, but he couldn't stop them. He could only control himself.

"Suga..." Mina swallowed. The long fingers resting along her lower back seeped distracting heat into her skin. "What are you doing?"

"What did Jungkook do?" Suga kept his gaze on her face, her eyes.

Mina couldn't lie to him and they both knew it. His stern gaze demanded answers, demanded truth. She dropped her eyes to where her arms were pinned against his chest. "Nothing that I didn't invite."

She didn't have to elaborate for Suga to get the gist. He wrinkled his nose briefly before he allowed himself to get distracted. "Your hair is down. Did you do this for him?"

"It hides my face." Mina looked away, ashamed, and let her hair curtain the bruise.

"No." Suga lifted both hands to turn her gaze back to him. "Don't hide your face, Mina. You're beautiful."

"You guys keep saying that." Mina tried to brush it off with a soft laugh.

Suga's eyes narrowed in agitation. "We say it because it's true." This time, he wrapped both hands around her waist and pulled her against his chest.

Mina gasped and clutched at his shirt to catch her balance. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she did know her entire body reacted to him. Her fingers shook and a jolt of electricity shot through her chest. What was with her today? "Suga..."

"Yoongi. You call J-Hope, Hoseok. My name is Yoongi." He studied her closely, tilting his head to the side. His tongue snaked out to run along his lips as he took in every perfect part of her. From her big eyes to her bow lips. "I won't hold back now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." And she refused to admit the thrill those words sent through her. She needed to get a grip. One BTS member today was bad enough. Two would surely mark her as the whore she already thought herself.

Yoongi shook his head at her and pulled her closer to him, crushing her against his chest. "Jungkook touches you here..." he pressed a hand over hers. "And here..." His fingers reverently smoothed over her hair. "And here." Yoongi's fingers ghosted over Mina's lips.

She couldn't help but part her lips slightly at the touch. He held her so forcefully but so gently at the same time. How could he possibly be human? He was a walking enigma. Mina tugged her lip between her teeth as Yoongi's fingers slipped away.

"I won't stop myself anymore." He repeated as his arms wrapped around her again. "Even though Jungkook kissed you first, I won't stop. He isn't the only one who wants you." With a huffed chuckle, Yoongi leaned closer until his lips barely brushed the shell of her ear. "One way or another, I will make you mine."

Mina could barely organize her thoughts, let alone string a sentence together. She expected him to kiss her then and there, or at least stay a while longer. What she didn't expect was for him to open the door and leave her breathless and yearning. But that's exactly what he did. 


	21. With Eyes Closed

Mina spent the next few days of the tour learning choreography during the day and rotating rooms at night. Thankfully, the boys seemed agreeable enough to the rotation schedule. Aside from a few touches from Jungkook, they seemed to calm down about teasing her too.

Thanks to the first full hours of sleep she got in her life, Mina focused hard on her choreography over the next few days. The bruise on her cheek faded to the point that makeup covered it. J-Hope pulled a few strings, smiled at the right girl, and got their stylist to cover the remaining bruises.

Jimin bounced into the dressing room with another stylist on his heels. “Mi Na!” He grinned wide as he sang her name, his cheeks rosy with the width of his smile.

Mina blinked and turned her head to see what had him so excited. She couldn’t imagine why he was happier tonight than any other night. “Hi, Jimin.” She smiled softly. “What’s up?”

He excitedly motioned to the stylist behind him. “Your outfits for our dances! Tonight. It’s time. You know the dances and I know you can do it.”

“The ballet and modern dance?” It wasn’t ready. They only practiced for a few days. What if she messed up? Mina pressed a hand to her suddenly fluttering stomach. What if she failed him and made them all look bad?

Jimin nodded enthusiastically. “Yes! So exciting!” He grabbed her hands and pulled her up out of the chair. “We dance together! Aren’t you happy?” His eyes searched hers for her reaction.

Mina couldn’t help but smile at his giddiness. Even if she wasn’t entirely prepared to go out on stage and dance with him, she couldn’t say no to something that made Jimin that happy.

She didn’t mean to make him fall in love with dancing with her. She never meant to insert herself into the show or garner a solo performance. “Are you sure I’m ready?”

“You’re perfect.” Jimin spun her around once and planted an impulsive kiss to her head. Everything about Mina made him want to be affectionate. She called to a base part of him that Jimin didn’t really think about until he was around her. He wasn’t as innocent as people liked to think.

Mina laughed despite her anxiety and nodded her head at him. “Okay. I’ll do it.” She tucked a curl behind her ear and swayed her shoulders. “What am I wearing?”

With a proud little smirk, Jimin tugged the garment bags from the unrelenting stylist’s hands. He held both out to Mina. “Sookmyung will help you get ready.”

She assumed that was the stylist’s name, but it wasn’t one she heard before. Mina attempted a smile at the stern woman and held the garment bags out to her again. “Thank you. It’s really nice of you to help me.”

Soomyung nodded once and turned on her heel.

Mina got the distinct impression that she didn’t like her much, but she had no idea why. She didn’t do anything wrong. Did she? Her lip pulled between her teeth before she could stop it.

Jimin rested a hand on her hair. “It’s okay, Mi Na. She’s nicer when you get to know her.” He nudged her to follow the woman, even though Mina got a sinking feeling in her gut. “I will see you backstage. Promise.”

Mina nodded and managed a genuine smile before she followed Sookmyung out and into a smaller dressing room next door. She wished she didn’t have to walk on eggshells around people. She did enough of that with her brother. Why with these stylists, too?

By the time Mina got the courage to actually enter the room, Sookmyung had the apparel out of its bags.

Mina blinked. Then blinked again. “Thats what I get to wear on stage?”

Sookmyung turned to her with the same quizzical expression Mina was sure she wore. “Park Jimin said you approved.”

Mina shrugged a shoulder. “I mean… I told him he probably knew the costuming better. I let him choose…” And Park Jimin didn't disappoint.

The first costume, the one she would wear for the modern dance, hung elegantly against the garment bag. It boasted a high collar and long sleeves, fabric draping from the wrists in a midnight black. The long, flowing skirt started in the same color and faded to a crimson deep enough to catch any eye. The part that drew most of her attention? In contrast to the blue and white lyrical dress, this modern dance costume came in two pieces. Mina knew better than to think the cropped top would cover her entire midriff, even with the high-waisted skirt.

“You sly devil.” Mina shook her head and ran her fingers back through her hair. Louder, she addressed Sookmyung. “Okay. Let's get this on me.”

Ten minutes, makeup time, and a costume change later, Mina padded barefoot through mostly empty halls. Everyone was somewhere or another, preparing for the show and putting finishing touches on the boys.

She found Jimin where he said he'd be. Behind the stage, suspiciously alone as the boys finished prep in the other room. Mina cleared her throat and folded her arms behind her back.

Jimin turned with a brilliant smile. It only grew as he took in her appearance. He knew when he chose this that Mina would have a beautiful stomach. What he could see, from the bottom of her ribs to the very top tip of her navel, looked as soft as silk. “It fits!” he announced to break the silence.

“Mmhm.” Mina nodded and shot him a look to let him know she was on to his little plan. “It fits. Despite there being less of it than I was led to believe.”

Jimin grinned sheepishly. “If I had told you everything about this dance, you would say no.” Which reminded him of the last accessory he needed her to wear. Jimin reached into his pocket and pulled out a soft scrap of scarlet fabric. “Here.”

Mina frowned at the piece of costuming she never saw before. Her fingers reached for it of their own volition.

Jimin let her take it and swallowed. He came up with the concept for the dance himself. He only hoped she agreed. “To put over your eyes.” He motioned with his own hands.

“A blindfold?” Mina immediately looked up at him. “I can't dance this blindfolded!”

Jimin frowned. “You danced it with your eyes closed. I won't let go and you know the steps.”

Mina weighed the scarlet blindfold in her hands. “You won't let go? And you'll lead like you have been?”

Jimin nodded as the arena suddenly went dark. “Tie it on! It's time.”

***

Mina didn't know what possessed her. Here she stood, in the dark on a stage in front of thousands of people. Blindfolded.

Her arms shook. Her heart pounded in time to the cheers echoing back at her. Her palms sweated and her lip might bleed if she chewed on it one more time.

She could feel Jimin’s presence a half step behind her back. The throbbing pulse of the music began and Mina let it sweep her away in its hypnotizing rhythm.

It was a strangely erotic sensation to feel Jimin’s fingers ghost against her skin as they danced. She never really knew where they would appear next. Without her sight, she relied solely on his guidance to know she had done the steps correctly.

For Jimin, though he'd been on stage a thousand times, this was different. He liked seeing her in his blindfold, completely at his mercy. He touched her skin as often as he dared. Stepped a little too close for propriety during a number of assisted turns. Smiled to himself when she gracefully launched herself into his arms for a lift.

By the time the dance ended, they were both out of breath and clinging to each other. Mina for balance and guidance, Jimin because he didn't want to let her go.


	22. Suga and Spice

The next couple weeks were surprisingly Jacob-free. Mina spent her days running through choreography with Jimin and her nights rotating from room to room. For the most part, the boys kept their hands off of her. For the most part.

Jungkook found it amusing to tease her bare skin with his lips and fingers with Jin nearby. Suga sent heated looks across the room, then scowled like he hated himself for them. Jimin had their dance every night, his fingers explored different skin each time. And V… precious, angel V had taken to bringing her midnight snacks when she couldn’t sleep. He somehow found it nice to feed them to her with his own fingers.

Despite getting the best sleep of her life when she was around them, Mina was exhausted. She didn’t know what to expect with them. It drained her energy and confused her mind. So she took to her own quiet self and became a wallflower. At least she could control that. She was used to it. 

The last night of the tour, they didn’t eat at the auditorium. Instead, they ordered take-out and holed up in the hotel room. RM and J-Hope both saw how tired Mina looked, so without a word to each other they ran interference. Before she could protest, Mina found RM on her left and Hoseok on her right. She smiled at both and curled her knees to her chest.

Take-out ramen and soda weren’t her favorite, but they were good enough to eat. Good enough to distract her from the looks being thrown around the room. V’s pout that he wasn’t getting to feed her, Suga’s constant frown. Jin’s confusion. Jungkook’s curiosity. Jimin’s innocent little distracted face.

Mina couldn’t help but glance at each of them as she ate. Which was how, halfway through her container of ramen, her hand-eye coordination gave out. Her glass of soda, which was supposed to meet up with her lips, instead dumped down her pajamas. She squealed in protest to the cold and jumped off the couch.

The boys flew into action. Hoseok immediately snagged Mina’s hand and towed her toward the bathroom. “Change,” he commanded with a pointed look at her sopping t-shirt. “You can’t wear that.”

Mina’s cheeks flamed as she realized the shirt would be see-through if not for the dark-colored liquid. “Thanks,” she muttered. She made a quick detour to her bag and grabbed the only pajamas she had left. One night. She could make it through one night.

That’s what she told herself, but Mina still holed up in the bathroom until she heard the voices die down in the common area. With a sigh, she cracked the door and looked out. Sure enough, they quietly threw the end of their cleaning supplies in the trash and parted ways.

Mina crept into Suga’s room before anyone could see her. It was probably safer that way, considering. At least it wasn’t a Jungkook and Jin night. That would be… uncomfortable.

Sleeping in Suga’s room always brought a breath of fresh air. Even though he told her he wouldn’t hold back anymore, Suga didn’t touch her or kiss her. He simply looked. He stared and frowned and left her wondering what went on in that head of his.

Mina sank onto the bed and carefully braided her hair over her shoulder. She wanted to sleep forever. What did she do about all the boys acting all protective and possessive over her? She liked it too much. Why didn’t she care when they touched her or held her or kissed her? Why did she want more?

The click of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. Mina startled and blinked. She knew it was just Suga, so why was she so self-conscious about it?

Suga stopped in the doorway, his eyes drawn to Mina’s attire. Shorts and a racerback tank. It barely covered everything. His fingers twitched on their own, demanding to touch her. To feel the satin of her bare skin under him. He swallowed and frowned at his own emotions. Girls didn’t make him feel this kind of thing. Why her? Why now?

Her wide, innocent eyes stared back at him. Suga could hardly resist the urge to tug her into his arms. She demanded protection. Affection. Emotion he didn’t show anyone, save his hyungs and his puppy.

Suga straightened his shoulders and headed to his side of the bed. He grew to look forward to the nights he got Mina to himself. He didn’t like the hope that blossomed in his chest. Things were temporary. What if she left, too?

His frown deepened as he slid under the covers and watched her fingers deftly tucked her hair around itself. Why did she braid her hair when she was with him? Why not leave it loose like she did for Jungkookie?

Mina could sense Suga’s bad mood, so she didn’t try to talk to him. Not tonight. Not when they were both so tired. Which was why it surprised her when she felt his long fingers wrap around her arm and roll her to face him. She looked up at his face, her fingers still against her own hair. He never did this before. She didn’t know what to think of it.

With a soft growl of agitation, probably at himself, Suga disentangled Mina’s fingers from the braid. “Don’t hide with me, Mina.” He commanded. His hands gently undid the plait until his fingers reached the side of her neck.

Mina’s breath hitched as she felt his fingers skim across the sensitive skin there. “Yoongi… what are you doing?”

Suga swallowed, trying his best not to react to her minty scent or her glittering eyes. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip once before instinct took over.

Suga cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. Though he knew he wasn’t the first to touch her like this, Suga didn’t care. He wanted to be closer, feel more. She made him open up in ways he couldn’t describe.

Mina gasped softly as she felt him press closer, his fingers stroking down her arms before they returned to her face. She hardly noticed when Yoongi pressed her to her back and flipped a leg over her until he knelt straddling her. His long fingers raked through her hair, loosening and mussing it before he pulled back, panting.

“Don’t wear it down just for Jungkookie.” Suga shook his head and stroked a thumb against her cheek.

Mina could hardly breathe. He was so close above her. She never thought his lips would be so demanding and gentle at the same time. She never thought Suga, of all people, would hold her like this.

Slowly, Mina nodded her head at him. It was all she could manage with his distracting position atop her.

Suga ran his fingers through her hair once more before he rolled off of her. “Good.” He couldn't bear to see her under him like that any longer. He would lose all control if he did.

Mina finally inhaled. She turned to see him next to her, one arm behind his head, staring at the ceiling with a frown.

That boy gave her emotional whiplash every time they were together. Mina sighed and curled on her side facing him. “Goodnight, Yoongi.”

The barest hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

***

When Mina woke the next morning, it was to an empty bed. She frowned at herself and propped up on one elbow. “Yoongi?” she rubbed at one eye with her palm.

The bed dipped as she rolled to the side and settled her feet against the floor. She couldn't see him anywhere. Would he be so cruel to up and leave her alone after what happened last night?

Mina shivered as she stood to her feet. Why was it so cold in here? It hadn't been that cold when she went to sleep, she was sure of it. Maybe one of the boys knew what happened. She was hungry anyway. Breakfast should be cooking in the common room.

Mina yelped as the door open.

A messy-headed Suga tipped his head quizzically. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. Yes. Of course.” Mina straightened her shoulders and shivered. Instinctively, she folded her arms.

Suga frowned. “You're cold.” He didn't wait for confirmation. His legs ate up the space between them with ease. Suga reached to the floor on his side of the bed and produced his red flannel shirt from the night before. “Here.”

Mina wasn't in any position to argue with warmth, so she snatched the shirt and slid it onto her arms. “Thank you.” She blew a piece of hair from her eyes. “I don't know why it's so cold in here.”

Suga shrugged. “Jin likes to use the air conditioning.”

“Oh.” Mina nodded and ran a hand back through her long raven locks. “Food?”

“I'd rather sleep, but okay.” Suga grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the door.

They exited Suga’s room to the scrutiny of the rest of the group.

Mina didn't know how she looked. She didn't realize that what the others saw caused the sharp looks and angry jaw working.

Jungkook could barely contain his jealous anger at the sight of Mina in Suga’s favorite flannel shirt, clinging to the same man's hand. He knew his hyung wore that shirt last night. Mina’s hair, usually long and flowing and curly, sat in a messy tousle around her pretty little face. Jungkook’s mind immediately thought of several situations that would result in her current state. He hated all of them.

Jin pushed a bowl of cereal and the milk across the counter toward her. Mina smiled gratefully and shoved her hair out of her face again.

Without a word, V rose and dug into his carry-on bag, sitting just behind them. “Mina.” he strayed to her side and lifted his gaze like an unsure puppy.

Mina chewed and swallowed a bite of her fruit loops. “Yeah, Tae?” She'd taken to calling him that after the first few late night snack sessions. It was more personal than his stage name but easier to say than his proper name.

Taehyung nibbled at his lip. “I see you keep touching your hair and so I thought you might want something to hold it back.” He held out a thick headband. “Please accept my gift.”

Mina beamed at him and took the headband easily. It took her a minute to figure it out before she secured it around her head. “Thank you, Tae. That's really sweet.” Mina lifted herself up from the stool to kiss his cheek.

Suga glared at Jungkook even as Jungkook glared at V. Jimin frowned and crossed his arms across his chest. There sat their Mina, wearing Taehyung’s headband and Suga’s flannel, completely at home. She had no idea the rage and jealousy silently being tossed between four boys who all sought to claim her as their own.


	23. Delayed Disagreements

The boys wouldn't leave her alone during breakfast. Too many opinions and too many striving to earn her affection.

Hoseok kept Yoongi out of the room while Mina changed into clothes that consisted of torn jeans and a t-shirt. She kept Taehyung's headband on to hold her hair back and weighed the option of keeping Suga's flannel. She decided against it and folded it neatly into his luggage instead.

He didn't look very amused when she came back out of the room. "You aren't cold anymore?"

Mina shrugged her slim shoulders and pulled her carry-on to a stop behind her. "It seemed to upset a lot of the others. I'm sorry." She didn't know why she apologized, just that she couldn't let it go without saying something to make him feel better.

Suga sighed and shook his head. "It's fine. I know you don't look at only me."

Mina winced. She didn't mean to push him away, either. It seemed no matter what she did, she was destined to upset someone.

The tension continued the entire ride to the airport and onto the plane. Mina took her usual seat beside Jungkook, but there was none of the usual flirtations and easy banter.

She felt horrible about all of it. She never meant to lead them on like this. She never meant to feel like this, either. Even she knew it wouldn't last. They had to realize that. The tour was over. They were all flying back to Korea and they would disperse from there. With a sad sigh, Mina shoved her earphones into her ears and closed her eyes. For a while, she could at least imagine something could happen between her and the boys.

***

Jimin and V both frowned at the scene playing out across the aisle from them. They had noticed the difference in Mina after how they all behaved that morning. It seemed there was a difference in their hyungs too. Jungkookie, who usually held Mina's hand and made her smile, barely spared her a glance. Suga-hyung sat in front of them with his arms folded and eyes closed. He wanted them to think he was sleeping, but they knew better.

No one wanted to argue and let Mina overhear them. Which is why V and Jimin waited until they were sure she slept in her seat.

"Yah!" V flicked Suga in the back of the head.

Suga frowned, a deadly expression, as he turned to look at the 95-ers. "What do you want? Why are you interrupting my sleep?"

V held up a finger to tell him one minute, then motioned Jimin to get Jungkook's attention as well.

Jimin reached across the aisle and slapped Jungkook's knee. "Jungkookie! Pay attention."

Jungkook frowned as he turned to look at the group across from him. "What do you want?" he pouted.

V folded his arms and frowned at Suga and Jungkook, respectively. "We are hurting Mina. Our jealousy makes her feel sad. I do not think you want to hurt her, but we must agree on something."

Suga's frown deepened as he looked over at Mina, asleep in her seat. He never meant to make her sad. He didn't want to hurt her, only to have her. He never meant to upset her, whatever he did.

Jungkook couldn't bring himself to look over at her. He knew she was hurting, and he knew he was some of the cause. It was hard to see her with his hyungs, enjoying their attention and touch as much as she enjoyed his. "What should we do, Taehyung?"

"We can't argue with each other anymore." V shook his head. "Arguing makes her sad and quiet." 

Jimin nodded in agreement. "No one wants to give her up, so we should let her make her own decision. We should all try our best and let Mina decide."

"We should treat her like our princess," V continued seriously. "If we treat her badly, she won't want to be with us anymore."

Suga sighed and laid his head against the back of his seat. "Give me today. Tomorrow, I will do better."

That answer satisfied the younger boys, for now. Each turned to look at their pretty, sleeping Mina. They only wanted what was best for her, no matter what that meant they had to put up with.

***

Mina still hadn't decided what to do once they reached the airport in Korea. She trudged through customs with the rest of them and paused once she made it into the open.

Jacob stood waiting for her, his arms crossed and his jaw set. The bruise Suga gave him had diminished, mostly gone now. It gave him a fearsome appearance, along with the wicked smirk. It was then that Mina realized her mistake in standing up to Jacob. Now that she was back in Korea, she had nowhere to stay. She swallowed and tugged her dance bag higher on her shoulder.

"Mina." Jacob greeted her evenly. "I see you've finally come to your senses." He reached for her arm. "Let's go home where you belong."

"Yah!" Before Mina could even react, Jungkook skidded between her and Jacob. The second BTS member to intervene when Jacob was around her. "No."

Mina felt arms wrap around her from both sides. She glanced both directions to see Taehyung on the one side and a very angry looking Suga on the other.

"Pabo." Suga muttered. His eyes never left the man glaring at their golden maknae.

Jimin appeared before her next, cradling her face to look her over suspiciously. "Did he touch you? You're okay, right?"

Mina nodded and leaned sideways to try to see around Jimin to Jungkook. What if Jacob hurt him? She looked frantically up at Suga. "I have to go with him. I don't have any other home here."

Suga shook his head. "No. You're not going with him."

"I have to. Where else am I supposed to stay?" Mina didn't want to cry, but the stress of the entire day piled on and overwhelmed her.

V rested his chin on her shoulder and tightened his grasp on her. "You can stay with us. She can stay, can't she Yoongi-hyung?" His eyes went wide as he pled his case.

Suga tossed a look between Mina and Jacob. Thankfully, it looked like Jacob decided to back down this time. Jungkook stood watching him retreat out the airport doors. Suga let out a breath. "We'll make it alright for her to stay."

V beamed up at him and hugged Mina closer. "You can stay with us. Don't worry over Jacob."

Mina wanted it to be okay. She wanted to think everything could turn out alright. After all, she got to stay with her boys and they seemed to be working together again. But she had a feeling everything would go horribly wrong again. She didn't want the boys fighting. She didn't want everything to go down the drain again.

She had a feeling she hadn't seen the worst of it. 


	24. Reunited

Mina found herself in Sookmyung's apartment an hour after the airport incident. The boys insisted they had to do this right, so they couldn't move her into their apartment without their producer's agreement. As much as it hurt to tell them goodbye at the airport, at least she didn't have to go home with Jacob. It would be better.

At least, that's what she thought at the time. The next week in Sookmyung's house proved her wrong. She had so many rules and so little tolerance for honest mistakes.

When Mina thought about it, it seemed more like payback than anything. Apparently, friendships with celebrities didn't float well in the real world. Mina was more than thankful when Sookmyung went out to run some errands.

With the constant fear of upsetting Sookmyung, Mina hadn't slept well all week. Besides, when one grew used to having another person in the bed with them, it was hard to sleep without them nearby. She missed all her snugglers. She even missed RM and Hoseok, who did their best to give her space in the middle of the bed. It was the comfort of not being alone that did the most to calm her. She had none of that here.

With Sookmyung gone, Mina fell into a restless sleep. A knock at the door interrupted it altogether.

With a frown, Mina shuffled her way to the door and pulled it open without checking the peephole.

Jimin frowned back at her. "Mi Na..." He looked past her, then back down at her face. "Your eyes are tired. What's wrong?"

Mina blinked at him. "What are you doing here?" She thought the deal was that she stay with Sookmyung and only see them on a professional level until they worked things out.

"We came to take you with us to our mini-concert." Jimin reached for her hands. "You don't look well. Do you not want to go?"

"A performance?" Mina glanced behind her at the immaculate apartment and swallowed. "Right now?" She missed performing with them, but she wasn't sure if Sookmyung would be angry. The last thing she needed was to be homeless again.

"Will you dance with me, Mi Na?" Jimin pouted softly as he stroked his thumbs over her fingers.

It was too distracting. It reminded her too much of all the soft touches and heated gazes she lived under for weeks. Mina swallowed again and nodded her head. "Let me grab my stuff."

Jimin reluctantly let her go. He hadn't seen her look so tired and stressed out since the beginning of the tour. He didn't like it. His sweet Mina didn't need dark circles under her beautiful eyes. He would have to talk to his hyungs about it. She didn't belong here. They had to bring her home.

Mina returned with her dance bag over her shoulder and a plain headband nestled in her loose hair.

Jimin smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to lead her down to the van. He was more than happy she agreed to come with them. He and his hyungs had missed her so much. Taehyung cried some nights and Jimin never liked to see him cry. Suga hadn't smiled in days. Even Kookie was sadder without her.

Everyone's face lit up as Mina crawled into the van. Taehyung's grin spread across his face and contaminated everyone else with happiness. Jungkook reached out and pulled Mina toward the seat in the back, but stopped when Taehyung latched onto her.

"You always get to sit with Mina." Taehyung stuck out his tongue. "She's mine this time. Mine and Jiminie's."

Jungkook and Suga both frowned at him, but Taehyung didn't give up. He expertly pulled her down in the seat beside him.

Mina smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Hi, Tae. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Taehyung pouted. "I want you to come home to us. It's not right to be so far away when I need you. Jiminie doesn't cuddle like you."

Mina blushed and covered her face with her hands. He was liable to start another fight at this rate. She could practically feel the stares against the back of her head. She should pay some attention to Jungkook and Suga, too, but she didn't like seeing them upset.

"We will dance the modern dance," Jimin told her in no uncertain terms. His eyes told her that he missed it as much as he missed her. Maybe they were one and the same in his mind.

Mina smiled at him. "You sure they still have my costumes?"

Jimin beamed at her. "Of course they do."

And, of course, he was right. Her costume waited with the boys' outfits in the dressing room when they arrived. She could honestly say she had never been happier to see a simple dance dress.

"Are we just dancing the one?" He did say mini-concert, but she knew Jimin and he was always happy to dance.

"No time for the other. There are other people to perform here." Jimin patted a hand against her head. "Like a showcase."

That, she understood. Mina giggled at Jimin's assurance and swatted his hand away. "Okay, okay. I'll stretch and change."

She turned away to go grab her outfit and ran smack dab into Jungkook's chest.

He reached out to steady her, his thumbs stroking a soothing rhythm against her shoulders. "You don't belong at Sookmyung's." He let out an agitated breath. "We took you from Jacob only to put you into someone else's hands. We don't deserve you."

Mina didn't miss the plural in the sentence. Suddenly it wasn't all about every man for himself. Suddenly, it was much more dangerous. When they put their minds to it, when they chose to share, a future with BTS seemed even more uncertain.

"I have to get ready." Mina rested a hand over one of his. "Don't worry, Jungkook. I know you'll all work it out. You fight less without me around." She smiled softly and extracted herself from his grasp.

It was true. Without her to drive a wedge between them, the boys gathered together and fought as one unit. She shouldn't hope to make peace with them. She should move on like a good friend would. She could never be theirs. Not in this lifetime. They had too much on their shoulders, too much riding on their success and their friendships.

She wouldn't be the one to come between them and their fans, theirs dreams. With a sigh, Mina grabbed her costume and made a mad dash for the adjoining dressing room. With the door locked and the boys on the other side, she could almost believe this would all work out well.

She missed the look Suga gave her right before the door shut. He knew better than most how she coped with this whole ordeal. He didn't have the heart to ask her what was really wrong. She didn't seem the same as the Mina who left them a week ago. This girl was quieter and much more timid. He made a promise to himself to do everything in his power to make her happy again.

One of the staff called a fifteen minute warning before the room was ovetaken by stylists and cameramen and staff members. He didn't have time to think of how to make her happy again. All they could think about was getting ready to go out on stage. This time, once more, with Mina and Jimin at the forefront.


	25. A Proposition

It felt good to dance with Jimin again. Too good. Each brush of his fingers against her skin ignited feelings she thought she dealt with. Each effortless lift and spin made her giddy with happiness.

The dance ended too soon, to far louder applause than she anticipated. Mina trusted Jimin to get her down off the stage before she reached back to untie the blindfold. Even the dim light hurt her eyes after complete darkness. She wrinkled her nose and blinked to regulate everything.

"Beautiful dancing, Mi Na!" Jimin pulled her against his chest and gave her a long hug. "You will wait back here until we are done?"

Mina laughed and nodded at him. "Go change! You have like ninety seconds." She knew how long the rap song was because of the tour, and Jimin seemed to forget he had to go change.

"Don't leave." Jimin held out a hand to tell her to be still as he disappeared toward one of their stylists.

Mina rolled her eyes and pushed her volumized hair behind one ear. On stage, she could care less. Off stage, it quickly got annoying.

A stage hand pushed against her as he zoomed past. Mina squealed as she lost her balance and went stumbling backward. Right into someone's hard chest. She gulped and turned her head to look up at whoever she ran into.

Dark, wide eyes stared back at her for a long moment. "Are you okay?" he asked with a smile.

Mina quickly moved out of his hold and ducked her head. She wasn't so clumsy on a regular basis. She didn't know what came over her tonight. She glanced up just in time to see him mimicking her bashful movements.

The man pulled his lip between his teeth and swayed his shoulders as he glanced her way. "What?"

Mina crossed her arms and arched a brow at him. "What are you doing?"

"I thought we were being cute." He quickly straightened up and tilted his head to study her. He offered a hand. "I'm Jackson. You are?"

"Mina." She shook his hand once and dropped her arm back to her side.

Jackson's eyes went wide again. His smile grew to encompass his whole face, eyes sparkling. "You're American!" Without missing a beat, he slipped into English instead of Korean. "American, and you can dance. Mark!" he turned to shout over his shoulder. "Mark, come here!"

A skinny man turned to look over his shoulder, pouty lips turned down in a confused frown.

"Mark!" Jackson waved him over with a frantic hand gesture.

Mark said something to group around him and jogged over to where they stood. "What?"

"She's American!" Jackson motioned between the two. "Like you. But Mina is prettier. Much prettier." He smiled back at Mina. "Mark is from America."

"Nice to meet you." Mina smiled her most pleasant smile in hopes of breaking the ice.

Mark's face lit as he heard English. He folded his arms and nudged Jackson in the shoulder. "Hey, Jackson, doesn't she look the part for the video we're shooting?"

"Why are you so smart?" Jackson threw his hands up and turned back to Mina. "You dance for BTS, right? I saw you, it was beautiful. So talented." He made a dreamy face and pressed his fingertips to his lips.

Mina giggled despite her resolve to be professional backstage. It was too cute and funny to not. "Well, thank you."

"Mina, we should hang out." Mark rested an arm on Jackson's shoulder and leaned close. "It's a rare find, an American in Korea. We should stick together, yeah?"

"Yeah. We should totally hang out." Mina smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear again. She hadn't spoken only English in so long. It felt good to be able to hold a conversation in her native tongue.

Jackson shrugged Mark's arm off his shoulder. "Hey, you're only like an inch taller than me. Stop trying to be all manly and macho." He rolled his eyes. His smile instantly turned back to Mina. "So we need a dancer for our music video and you fit the bill. Do you want a job?"

"Worst pick up line ever." Mark chuckled.

Jackson hit him. "Shut up, Mark. What do you say, Mina?"

"Oh." Mina mulled it over and absently tugged at the bottom of her crop top. She didn't notice both men's eyes follow her movements. "I kinda... work for BTS, so I don't know..."

"You work for BTS? Full time?" Jackson grinned. "I have an in. Where's Namjoon?" He stood on tiptoe to look for the leader of the group.

"He's probably still on stage." Mina turned to look and nearly got bowled over by another stage hand.

Jackson grabbed her hand and tugged her backward, under his arm. "Close call. You okay?"

"Yeah." It was embarrassing, the amount of times she almost got run over today. Was she not mentally with it or what? Mina blew out a breath and looked up at Jackson. "Thanks."

"What are you thanking him for?" A deep voice asked.

Mina looked up at Suga immediately and smiled. "He didn't let me get run over, so that was good. You guys done on stage now?"

"Yes." Suga grabbed her hand and pulled her out from under Jackson's arm. He didn't let go of her fingers once she stumbled to his side. "Jackson. Mark."

"Hey, Suga!" Jackson smiled, seemingly unfazed by the dark warning in Suga's gaze. "We were just talking about you. Where's Namjoon?"

Mina looked between the two. Suddenly everything seemed a lot more awkward than it had just a few minutes ago. Where was J-Hope when you needed to lighten the mood?

"Ah! Namjoon!" Jackson took off running, presumably to talk to the leader of BTS.

Mark rolled his eyes and turned back to Mina. "Do you have your phone? I can give you my number. We can hang out sometime, even if the music video doesn't work out."

"It's back in the dressing room right now." She shrugged a shoulder apologetically. "But I could give you mine."

"Yeah!" Mark pulled his phone out of his back pocket and opened the screen.

Suga watched as the two exchanged numbers, his face set in a permanent scowl. He couldn't understand all of what they said, because they talked so fast in English, but he didn't like how this was ending.

Jungkook joined them, taking a stance beside Suga with a similar scowl on his face. Neither liked their sweet Mina interacting with other men, especially the ones from Got7. Especially Jackson, the notorious flirt and Mark, an American who could better understand her than they could.

In their opinion, which they shared with a silent look, it was better to keep her far away from Mark and Jackson. After all, what would happen if she decided they were better because they spoke her language?

The numbers exchanged, Mina and Mark said a friendly goodbye before Mark raced off to join his group.

Suga and Jungkook both turned to look at Mina, but anything either one could have said died on their lips. She looked beyond happy for the first time that day. 


	26. Side Job

"I don't want you to go!" Taehyung whined as he followed Mina around Sookmyung's apartment. "You aren't theirs, you're ours!"

Mina sighed as she shoved another shirt into her suitcase. "You wouldn't see me this week anyway. There aren't any concerts and I can't come stay with you. They're paying me and they already got permission."

"Yoongi promised to bring you home." Taehyung folded his arms and pouted. "Why are you going so far away instead of coming home?"

Mina stopped when she heard the desperation in his voice. She turned to face him and pressed her hands to his face to get his attention. "I'm not going to do this video because I belong to them, Tae."

"Then why are you leaving?" Taehyung wrapped his fingers through hers and pulled her against his chest. "Stay, Mina. Let us bring you home."

"You can't do that yet." Mina sighed and flexed her fingers inside his. He hadn't held her hands like this before, but even the knowledge he wanted something more motivated her to go. "It's good for my resume and it'll help them out. Namjoon said it was okay."

"Namjoon doesn't know what he's talking about. He just wanted Jackson to go away." Taehyung pouted again. "He didn't see the way they looked at you."

"Neither did you." Mina rolled her eyes. Taehyung hadn't been anywhere near when Yoongi pulled her from Jackson's grasp. He didn't see any of it.

"Well... no... but Jungkook told me all about it." He let go of her hands to wrap his arms around her tightly. "Don't stay with them."

Mina sighed again. They'd been having this argument for almost an hour now. She just wanted some peace and quiet. "I'm not staying with them. The crew is putting me up with one of the camera girls. Happier?"

"We'll see." Taehyung pressed a kiss to her head. "You'll come back to us soon?"

"I'll be back soon," Mina promised. She couldn't do anything but reassure him at this point. "And while I'm gone, you guys figure out a way to bring me home. Okay?"

"One week." Taehyung nodded his head at her. "Then you come home to us. I miss snuggling."

Mina sighed and pressed a hand to his cheek. "I miss it too." She missed a lot of things with them. Their smiles and looks. The way they protected her. She didn't miss watching them argue. If that continued, it was best if she moved on. She didn't want to move on, but she would if they gave her no choice.

***

Jackson and Mark greeted her at the location. Another member scurried close behind them with a camera in hand. Not to mention the numerous video cameras recording each of the boys.

Mina blew out a breath and hiked her bag over her shoulder as she approached. Looked like she would be under as much scrutiny as the boys for the next few days. "Hey, guys."

Jackson clapped for her while Mark grinned and slung his arm over her shoulder. "You don't mind the cameras, right? We're taping Real Got7 again."

"I don't mind. I mean... it's not like I'll end up on the final cut or anything right?"

"Right..." Jackson shook his head, opposing his statement. "You probably will. You're our little dancer for this video. I Got7's like behind the scenes information."

"Oh." Mina shrugged and hauled her bag up her shoulder again. "It's fine."

"Okay good." Jackson slung his arm around her as well and waved at the camera. "Hi! I'm Jackson..."

"And I'm Mark..."

"...and welcome to Real Got7, English edition." Jackson gave the camera a wink and placed a hand on Mina's head. "Today, we are going to rehearse for our new music video. Everyone please welcome Mina, our little dancer!"

"You're not an MC." Mark hit at Jackson's arm.

Mina giggled and buried her face in her hands. They were too much, especially playing off one another.

"You want to know how I met this beauty?" Jackson patted Mina's head.

She couldn't help but look up as they droned on and on about seeing her at a concert "with Namjoon from BTS". Somehow, Mark and Jackson, speaking English, put her at ease faster than anything except Taehyung's cuddles... Suga's closeness... Jungkook's hand-holding... Jimin's smile... She missed them all more than she thought she would.

The boys herded her into a studio before either removed their arm from around her shoulders. Jackson grabbed her hand and led her over to the other four members. "This is our leader, JB."

The tall, smiley-eyed man grinned at her and extended a hand. "Jackson says you dance well."

It took Mina's brain a second to switch over to Korean again. She smiled back. "Thank you. I hope I dance well enough for your video."

"I'm sure you will." A shorter, skinny one raked a gaze over her with a grin.

Mina shied away and folded her arms around herself. He was probably nice enough, but with that leading line, she didn't know how well they'd get along.

"BamBam." Jackson frowned and reached out to smack him. JB and Mark weren't far behind with the smacking. "We discussed this. We don't say things like that around girls. There's more to them than their pretty exteriors. That's just a bonus."

BamBam curled away from them and pouted cutely. "Okay, okay! I'll stop. Stop! Stop hitting me."

Jackson rolled his eyes and toted Mina to the other side of the room. "This is Yugyeom, Youngjae, and Junior." He pulled the last name out in a girly fashion, obviously teasing the young man.

Each of the three bobbed their heads in greeting. There wasn't time to do much more. An older man, presumably the choreographer, pushed through the door. The boys immediately stood to attention. They didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

***

Day two began bright and early. Mina trudged into hair and makeup to the tune of Jackson and Mark singing good morning to her. She couldn't help but laugh. At least they went out of their way to make her feel comfortable around them.

The stylists shooed them out to get changed into their own costuming for the video.

Mina sat in hair and makeup for a solid hour while they primped and adjusted her look. Mentally, she ran through the steps. They involved a lot of interactive touching between her and several of the Got7 members. She knew the BTS boys wouldn't like it when they saw the finished video, but it was just acting.

Wardrobe got a hold of her next, pouring her into a pair of short shorts and a black long-sleeve shirt. Evidently she played the role of temptress dancer here, and Mina had to admit it gave her a sense of power.

A pair of red high heels completed the ensemble and added a couple inches to her height. Better to dance with the taller boys. Mina followed her own set of stylists out of the room and out into the bright sunlight. They would film during the night, too. Which would be interesting.

Thankfully, most of the day consisted of extra scenes first. B-roll where Mina danced and the boys ogled. She could take just about anything while she was dancing, and she knew them to be nice guys when they weren't acting the bad boy part.

It was night when the dance came into play. Music played through speakers and a tired Mina straightened her shoulders and twirled her way through the Got7 members.

Jackson caught her leg against his hip after a particularly difficult spin. His fingers played up over her knee and bare thigh.

Mina shivered and instantly regretted it. She shouldn't think that way about Jackson. He was a friend. She was loyal to her BTS boys, so why did her skin prickle and tingle under Jackson's fingertips? She distractedly finished out the dance and blew out a breath.

Mark laid a hand against the small of her back. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Mina faked a smile and straightened her wardrobe. "Just... just tired." Confused. Mildly aware of every inch of her bare skin.

Jackson grinned and moved off to talk to JB while Mark had Mina occupied. He hadn't missed how she reacted to the touch he ran over her leg. He liked it too.

JB rolled his eyes and punched Jackson's shoulder. "You like her."

"So does Mark." Jackson shot back, acting offended. Yet, secretly, he knew Mina didn't react that way to Mark's touch. If he bided his time, would Bangtan Sonyeondan back off from her? There was one thing Jackson knew. If they did, he would be there to catch her from the fall. 


	27. Welcome Home

Mina spent the rest of the week filming all day, sometimes at night, and learning that Jackson had two sides to his personality. By the time they rolled back into the parking lot at Sookmyung's apartment, Mina had both Jackson and Mark's phone numbers. They made her promise to communicate.

A tired Mina, dressed in leggings and a shirt too big for her, trudged into Sookmyung's apartment and slumped against the wall. The Got7 boys had endless energy. It drained her to try to keep up with them.

"I wouldn't unpack just yet." Sookmyung called from the kitchen.

"Why?" Mina pushed her hair out of her face. She had forgotten to pack Tae's headband to take with her. She missed it terribly.

Sookmyung pointed toward the door. "The producer said he's sending a car for you. He called a few minutes ago."

"Why?" If she asked that one more time, Mina might strangle herself. It wasn't like Sookmyung knew anything. Which, in fact, was made clearer by the shrug of the woman's shoulders.

Terrible situations flitted through Mina's mind. Her stomach knotted in fear and panic. What if they were firing her? She didn't even get a chance to tell the boys goodbye. Would they do that to her? Send her on her merry way without another word to the men who came to mean so much to her?

She should have kept Suga's flannel, she decided as she headed to get her headband. If she wasn't going to see them again, she should have kept all she could. The memories would never be enough.

"Mina!" Sookmyung poked her head into the bedroom. "The producer is here."

Mina blew out a shaky breath before she headed into the living room. To make matters so much worse, the man didn't say anything. He simply picked up her bag and motioned for her to follow him.

Oh, boy. She was done for. This was Jacob's revenge, getting her kicked out and fired. Or something. It didn't exactly make sense to send the boys' producer, but Jacob never made much sense anyway.

Neither did the long, terrifying car ride. She didn't recognize any of the sights around them, even as they kept getting nicer and more expensive. No airport, no train station. No bus station, either. They pulled through a guarded gate and stopped in the parking lot.

Mina frowned as the producer led her inside and upstairs. She didn't recognize this place. She hadn't been here before, but the producer seemed to know where he was going.

He knocked on the door and motioned Mina forward with one arm. Did this guy never talk? Mina shot him a nervous look and waited before the closed door.

The instant the door opened, Mina found herself engulfed in familiar, strong arms. Jungkook's familiar scent engulfed her. Without a second thought, Mina buried herself against his chest and inhaled.

"We missed you," Jungkook mumbled into her hair as he pressed a kiss there. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those beautiful, soft lips of hers, but he wouldn't. Not with all his hyungs looking on in fascination. He held her too long before Taehyung wiggled between his arms and Mina.

Taehyung pulled her closer and nestled his cheek against her hair. "You're wearing my headband." He sounded proud and happy.

"Stop hogging her!" Jimin's arms wrapped around her from behind. His cheery face pressed against her shoulder. "Never go away with them again."

Mina laughed and leaned her head against his. She didn't expect a reunion between all of them to be so exuberant and happy. She tipped her head to say hello to Hoseok and Jin next, then Namjoon, who smiled and nodded.

Suddenly, Taehyung and Jimin weren't snuggling her anymore. A large hand grabbed her wrist and tugged her away from the entrance. Mina looked up at Suga and nibbled on her lip. He looked angry. He looked hurt or upset. What could possibly be wrong with him?

Suga tugged her into his room and slammed the door behind them. He immediately whirled to pin her up against the wall behind the closed door. "I brought you home," he said softly, his eyes downcast. "I kept my promise and I brought you home to us. Will you forgive us now?"

Mina studied his face, so full of regret and remorse. She never saw him look like this before, all sad and distant. "What is there to forgive?"

"I see how you look at us when we disagree." Suga's arms flexed beside her. "I see how sad you get. Be happy, Mina. Please. We brought you home. Be happy."

Mina never heard such desperation in his voice. Not even when he told her he wouldn't hold himself back anymore. She smiled and pressed her lips softly to his.

It was enough to garner his attention again. Suga lifted his gaze and frowned at her, more curious than upset.

"I'm happiest when I'm with all of you. I don't want you guys to fight, but..." Mina shrugged a shoulder and let her hands rest against his chest. "I understand it's hard to share. It's hard for me to wrap my brain around it too."

"I don't want to share you." Suga blew out a breath and rested his forehead against hers. "But I see how you look at them. I don't want you to look at anyone but me, but I understand. I won't leave you, Mina. Never."

Mina couldn't help but smile. Those were the sweetest words she heard come from his lips. Ever. "Then I can be happy."

"Yoongi-hyung!" Jungkook beat at the door. "This isn't fair! We agreed to share!"

Mina laughed. Of course they did. She should have known they all sat down and talked about it. They never did anything without talking to the others. This wouldn't be anything different, that she knew. "So I'm staying here now?"

Suga nodded as Jungkook beat on the door again. "Producer said it's okay. You can share rooms like we did on tour. If that's what you want."

Mina nodded and laughed again when Taehyung joined Jungkook's shouting. "We should let them in. They're not going to get any quieter."

"Do we have to?" Suga winced.

"Yoongi..." Mina patted his chest. "You have to wait your turn, remember?" She practically purred to him, promising things she wasn't sure she could give.

Suga grinned back at her and reached over to open the door. Jungkook, Taehyung, and Jimin piled in. One on top of the other.

"Mina, come see my room!"

" _Our_  room, Jiminnie!"

Jungkook rolled his eyes and reached for her hand. "Are you hungry? Jin-hyung made dinner."

Mina smiled and accepted Jungkook's hand. Suga reluctantly let her go. She could already tell living with them would never offer a dull moment. She didn't see a lot of quiet in her future, either. But... Mina found she didn't mind it.


	28. The Young and The Jealous

Things went well for the next week and a half. The jealous rages settled into a comfortable awkwardness when more than one begged for Mina's attention. Everyone mellowed out, even though Jin and Namjoon seemed more distant than ever before. Mina didn't know what to do to reassure them that it was nothing they did that made her turn toward the others instead.

The day started well enough. Jackson phoned Namjoon to invite him to a release party for their music video. "Just a few friends."

Of course, on behalf of their favorite dancer, the boys accepted. Why wouldn't they? Mina was their favorite girl and they were close enough friends with Got7. The Got7 members supported Bangtan Sonyeondan's endeavors, so they might as well support them right back.

It was Mina who went into a panic. Surely they wouldn't keep the more sexual parts of the video. This was K-Pop, not hip-hop. There was a certain standard to live up to. Yet she couldn't help but relive every moment one of the boys had their hands on her during the dance. She knew it wouldn't end well if that came across in the video. Maybe they scrapped that idea altogether. That would certainly make her life easier.

None of the boys had the guts to ask her why she was so quiet all day. Each one left her to her own thoughts, figuring they did something wrong again. Or maybe she was just tired. Though, some had their suspicions. She looked too upset for a woman about to debut in a music video.

Their arrival at the Got7 studio wasn't unnoticed by anyone. With the boys dressed up and looking sharp, it was hard not to notice them in the small crowd. But more importantly, it was hard to miss Mina.

Dressed in a glittery dress with Tae's headband holding her hair back from her face, Mina chose that evening to doll up her eyes and paint her lips red. No. Not a single male in that room missed her entrance with the boys of BTS. Jackson and Mark especially.

Of course, Jackson knew better than to really try anything with Suga and Jungkook and V hovering so close to Mina. But he couldn't help but gloat a little. He pulled Mark across the room with him and stopped in front of the pretty dancer. "Welcome! We didn't think Namjoon would actually come."

Mark rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hi, Mina. Did you rest up this week?"

"Yes. Thank you." Mina reached out a hand to rest against his arm. Mark was so out of his element sometimes, it was adorable. She just wanted to be an encouragement to him.

Jimin's silent glare at her hand told her she already made a wrong move. He pouted at her and blew a kiss before he disappeared into the crowd of staff and Got7 members.

Mina couldn't help but smile. Jimin couldn't help his jealousy she supposed. He knew her skin too well to want to share, or so he told her last night in bed. That had been met with a frown from Taehyung. Jimin was quick to backtrack after that.

Mark and Mina exchanged pleasantries about life and America and English for a few minutes. She knew Namjoon stuck close by so he could translate the conversation back for his members later. They understood most of the time, but not at the pace that Mina and Mark spoke.

Eventually, the staff began to congregate around the sofas and chairs set up in front of the television screen.

Taehyung grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her toward the couch. "Come on! Superstar." He grinned at her.

Suga, Jungkook, and Jimin weren't far behind them. Taehyung flopped onto the couch and pulled Mina down beside him. She landed with a plop and laughed hysterically at his apologetic little smile. Suga took the spot on her other side, leaving Jimin and Jungkook each with a seat on the floor by her legs.

Mina tried to relax, but she couldn't. The way she reacted to being touched by and dancing with the Got7 members... she couldn't justify that.

The lights went dim and the video began. At first, the boys beside her seemed into the song. Granted, it was catchier than normal, but she felt the instant they all tuned out. Mark's hands went to Mina's waist during his part of the song, and Mina felt Suga's fingers snake around her waist and hold tight. Not the worst reaction she could imagine.

It was while Jackson's fingers crawled over her bare skin that they all went silent and still. Mina felt a large hand wrap its way over her thigh, higher than even Jackson went in the video. She looked to her left just in time to see Taehyung's tongue sneak out to wet his lips. His fingers tightened against her skin.

Mina swallowed and didn't dare move. Even when Jungkook and Jimin both wrapped an arm around her legs. Even when Taehyung's thumb stroked against her thigh where his hand lay.

The video ended. The lights turned back up. Everyone clapped dutifully for the well-produced video. Everyone except the four surrounding the star dancer. They couldn't even manage a smile.

In fact, they couldn't even manage to stay a minute longer. Mina found herself wordlessly herded out the door and into the van, followed by all the boys. She didn't dare speak on the way back. Or when they actually entered the apartment.

Suga instantly pulled the video up on his phone and played it again. He paused it at the exact moment Jackson's fingers crawled too high. "I'll kill him," he muttered.

"Not if I get to him first." Namjoon frowned at the video. "Jackson knows better. Even if it was acting."

MIna sighed and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the vote of confidence guys." Could they not spare one moment to congratulate her? This was a big break in her career. People would want her to dance now. She wanted to dance, to feel the exhilarating adrenaline. Why couldn't they be happy instead of focusing on the single part of the video she didn't like anyway?

Mina slammed Jungkook and Jin's bedroom door behind her and tugged Taehyung's headband out of her hair. Was it so hard to look past her acting and move on?

The door creaked when it opened behind her. Before she knew what was happening, Mina found herself on the desk in the corner, a pair of aggressive lips against hers. She whimpered as he moved against her, cupping her face gently, which only belied his insistent possession.

When Taehyung pulled back, his eyes were dark and yet somehow more sincere than they'd ever been. "Don't let him touch you like that again. You're ours."

Mina panted softly as Taehyung stroked his long thumbs against the delicate skin beneath her eyes. She found herself nodding without any regrets. "I was only acting, Tae."

"I don't care." He flicked his gaze up to her eyes, that devil's tongue snaking out to play with his soft, plush lips. "I want to touch you like that, not him. I want... I want to kiss you and hold you and... to touch..." He seemed too flustered to get a logical sentence out. His fingers ventured down over her bare arms and rested against her knees. "Let me touch, Mina..."

Mina sighed with each excited flutter of her heart. She wanted to, but she couldn't block out that voice in the back of her head. The one that told her it would only make her a whore. Still... "You are touching me, Tae."

"Let me touch more." Taehyung lowered his head and pressed his lips against her neck. Only when Mina's head tilted back for him did he bite down.

Mina yelped. Her hand flew up to stop him, but he was already laving the wound with the tip of his tongue.

"Let me touch. You let Jungkookie and Suga-hyung."

"You  _are_  touching me, Tae." Mina closed her eyes, trying to keep her composure under his effervescent presence. Taehyung could hold her and touch her as much as he wanted, as far as she was concerned.

His lips trailed back up her neck and to the corners of her lips. "Let me more."

Mina sighed and let her fingers reach up to curl in the back of his hair as he pressed closer between her legs. "Okay."

Taehyung grinned and kissed her lips again before he took a step back. "Tonight is Jungkook's night to have Mina. I'll go to bed now." He spun on his heel and left the room, stopping only to toss a devilish, mischievous look over his shoulder. They both knew this wasn't over.


	29. The First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains sexual content. Please read at your own risk. If you are not someone who likes to read that sort of thing, please skip this chapter. I will update again soon.

Mina couldn't move, even after Taehyung left the room. She didn't understand how he could be two such different people. Both sexy and cute, demanding and oh so giving. Why did he tease her with the possibility of more and then walk away?

It was these thoughts that consumed her still when Jungkook made his way into the room.

Jungkook thought he had given her enough time to change for bed. He didn't expect the sight he found when he walked in.

Mina sat perched on his desk, her legs spread as if to welcome someone closer. Her hands braced behind her, holding her upright. That beautiful gaze of hers lay too low and too far behind her curtain of hair for him to see her eyes, but he could only imagine what they said.

Jungkook swallowed as his gaze went up from her toes, over her long legs. She was more beautiful now, unabashedly seated on his desk, than she had been even that first night she shared a bed with him and Jin.

Jungkook didn't take time to think about what he was doing. All he knew was that he needed to be closer. To feel her. To erase the memory of Jackson and Mark's hands in places they never should have gone.

He stepped between her legs and raked his fingers back through her hair, pushing it out of the way so he could see her face. "Mina..."

She looked up at him, those eyes of hers wide and searching. Her lips were red, as though they'd been thoroughly kissed.

Jungkook trailed his eyes lower and frowned at the red bite mark against her neck. Instinctively, his thumb trailed down over it, tracing its pattern as his jaw worked back and forth. "Who?" he asked simply.

Mina rolled her lips together. She didn't like lying to the boys, and he would find out one way or another. The mark was no doubt very obvious in her current state. She must look like she did all kinds of things she'd regret in the morning, when she'd barely tasted any of what could be. "Tae."

Jungkook clucked his tongue. "Poor baby..." He trailed his fingers down both sides of her neck, smiling when he felt her shiver beneath his thumbs. "Did he leave you like this on purpose?"

Mina's soft whine didn't go unnoticed by either of them. Mina hated the power he held over her, the ability to turn her brain to mush with just his fingers. She didn't want to be the whore everyone would call her, but... she couldn't help but want him. Ever since those lips first touched her shoulder. Ever since those fingers found comfort against her skin.

Jungkook couldn't imagine a sweeter sound than the needy whimper she made for him. Only for him. He remembered the first time he heard her whimper. Now was the moment he promised himself. The moment when his fantasy stepped out of his head and into the real world. "Can I touch you, Mina?" he asked softly.

Mina looked up at him and pulled her lip between her teeth, an excruciatingly slow movement that caught all of his attention. "Please, Jungkook..."

That was all the permission he needed. Jungkook brushed his lips against hers, feather-light and swift. A teasing touch that made her whimper yet again. Jungkook smiled and repeated the motion.

"Jungkook-ah..." Mina whined at him, wiggling a little against his desk.

Jungkook instantly pressed his palms against her thighs, if only to keep her still while he tormented her. His name had never sounded sweeter, coming from anyone's mouth. "I want you..."

Mina nodded, her lips chasing his with that same adorable little pout. She couldn't take much more torture. Her skin and everything under it throbbed. She needed to be touched, to be held and caressed like she knew he would touch and caress her.

In one swift motion, Jungkook picked her up by her thighs and spun for his bed.

Mina squeaked at the sudden movement. Her hands landed on his arms, roped and flexing under her fingertips. Somehow she knew he would take care of her if she let him in. A thought that dispelled the fear of being labeled.

Jungkook laid her reverently on the bed, her hair splayed out like a halo and her dress glittering around her as it bunched beneath her legs. She was so beautiful and, for tonight, all his. Jungkook pressed another kiss to her lips before he stood and sauntered back to the door. A flick of his wrist set the lock in place. No one would interrupt them now.

With a mischievous smirk, Jungkook returned to Mina's side. "You didn't put your pajamas on..." he let the sentence hang, with all its insinuations and questions.

Mina nodded and reached a hand up to rest it against his chest. He was too kind, too beautiful and talented, to be here with her. Yet, somehow, he wanted her. She couldn't quite process it. "Tae..."

"His loss is my gain." Jungkook kissed her heatedly, his lips devouring hers as if it was the last dessert he would ever taste.

Mina moaned softly against his lips. It wasn't fair, how talented he was at kissing. She wanted more and more of him, starting with more than the chaste kiss he insisted on.

As if he read her thoughts, Jungkook's tongue pressed at the seam of her lips, begging for entrance to her sweet mouth. He couldn't hold back anymore. He wouldn't. Kissing her was no longer enough. He swung one leg to her other side, straddling her legs to press closer into the kiss. She tasted like mint and sugar, a deadly combination to his senses.

His fingers tugged at her dress, pulling it higher and higher up her thighs. Following each inch by brushing against her silk skin.

"Jungkook... I..." Mina tried to get a word in edgewise in between his kisses. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. The others would hate her. What if she wasn't good enough?

Jungkook pressed a kiss to each corner of her mouth. "Let me take care of you. Noona."

His tone itself sent a long, violent shiver down MIna's spine. She curled her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer with each press of his lips against her.

Jungkook sighed, thinking now the best time to confess to her. "I don't have... much experience." He trailed his lips down her jaw, to a spot exactly across from Taehyung's little mark. He bit down and sucked, until he was sure it left another mark, this one at least as large.

Mina gasped, her back arching at the pleasure-pain he inflicted. "That's okay..." She could hardly focus on the words. Not with his tongue working against her neck and his fingers dragging her dress up over her stomach. "We'll learn together."

Jungkook hesitated but one moment more before he lifted her and dragged the dress over her head. Without a thought, it was discarded onto the floor. Jungkook pulled her close, laughing when her overeager hands tugged his shirt off as well.

When warm, long fingers snaked beneath the waistband of her underwear, Mina couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. It felt like all her nerve endings had no job other than to wait for Jungkook's touch. Her body moved on its own, fingers tugging at his belt in hopes it would give way.

Jungkook chuckled a warm, breathy laugh and quickly did away with the belt. He couldn't imagine a better evening than spending it in Mina's arms. Entwined with her so thoroughly he couldn't tell where he ended and she began. His pants quickly followed the rest of their clothes, landing somewhere in the dark abyss around them.

Once more, Mina doubted herself. She knew it was too far now. That she let him take too much, especially when his fingers dug softly into her thighs to spread them. To make room for Jungkook to come near. To press at all the right, seldom-touched places she shouldn't love for him to touch.

"I will take care of you Noona." Jungkook whispered the promise against her kiss-swollen lips seconds before the two became one.

Mina cried out and clung to him, letting him take her to high places she never ventured before. Though her need hadn't started for Jungkook, it was sated by him. Hours later, the two fell asleep tangled together. As far as first lessons went, neither could say they didn't immensely enjoy it. 


	30. Morning After

The next morning, a sleepy Jungkook ventured out of his room first, hair messy and shirt nonexistent. He scrubbed a hand back through his hair as he pulled open the refrigerator. He wanted to make Mina breakfast in bed, just because she always got up before the rest of them. She deserved a day to rest.

"Where is your shirt?" Jimin's teasing voice came from behind him, laced with dangerous jealousy.

Jungkook spun too fast and hit his shin against the refrigerator door. He winced and limped over to the counter. "I didn't sleep in one." The words were out before he could think about their connotation.

"Wae?" Jimin folded his arms and knit his brow. "Is this respectful to Mina? Why are you like this?"

Jungkook blushed bright red, suddenly shy to admit what he and Mina did the night before. "Mina doesn't mind," he assured Jimin.

"What doesn't Mina mind?" Suga asked darkly as he entered the kitchen as well. His eyes narrowed like they did when he was upset with someone.

Jungkook grabbed a bottle of juice and backed away. "It's okay. I promise."

"What's okay?" Suga and Jimin asked in unison. They moved as one to block Jungkook up against the refrigerator door.

The cold metal pressed into his back and sent a shiver through him. How did he break the news to them? They would beat him, for sure. They would all hate him for what he did.

"Ya!" Taehyung stomped into the kitchen with a pout on his face. He stopped when he saw Jungkook backed into a corner. "Ya! Jungkookie!" His face looked angry but his eyes seemed sad. "What did you do?" he demanded, his voice lower than normal.

"I... um... Mina..." Jungkook lowered his gaze and nibbled on his lip. He should just say it. Be proud of it. But he knew these three like the back of his hand. No one would be happy with the turn of events.

Taehyung clucked his tongue, unusually angry at his hyung. "Why is she... in your bed... like that? Wae, Jungkookie? Wae?!" He reached out to shove at Jungkook's chest, tears glittering in his eyes.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Jungkook hung his head and took any punishment they wanted to dole out. "She was so beautiful sitting there like that... and she had your mark on her, Taehyung. It just... happened. I'm not sorry she let me."

"She had to choose one of us eventually," Jimin pointed out quietly. He hated to see his best friend cry.

"She didn't choose just me." Jungkook tried to explain. "Mina... she loves all of you too. I told her..." He steeled his jaw. Let the blame fall on him and not the girl who needed all of them. "I told her you would not mind. That she could have you too."

"Kookie?" A sleepy-eyed Mina, draped solely in Jungkook's shirt from the night before, appeared in the room. She scanned the rest of the room, the tense faces and tight jaws. "Why is everyone angry?"

Jungkook maneuvered out of his spot to rest a hand on her head. "It's okay, Mina. They're upset at me, not at you. I shouldn't have... done what I did last night. No, that's not right. I don't regret it, but... I shouldn't have been the first. I took advantage."

"I let you." Mina frowned and looked past him to the others. "Are you angry at me, too?"

They immediately chimed in with negatives. None of them wanted Mina to get upset again and leave them. They had to be okay with this if they wanted to keep her, but... none of them knew how to cope with it.

Taehyung ventured closer, his eyes locked against his mark still visible on her neck. "I'm sorry, Mina..." He lowered his head so she couldn't see his teary eyes. "I didn't... I thought..." he didn't know what to say to make it better.

Mina sighed and cupped Taehyung's face in her hands. Her thumbs gently stroked away his tears. "Just because I... you know... with Jungkook, it doesn't mean I love you less. Any of you. And it doesn't mean I don't want any of you the same way. It's... complicated." She blew out a heavy breath.

Suga couldn't take it any more. Seeing her standing there, marked by Jungkook and Taehyung and ogled by Jimin (who couldn't seem to take his eyes off her), he couldn't watch it any more. With a huff, Suga spun on his heel and marched back to his room. This would take some getting used to if he didn't want to lose his beautiful dancer.

Mina's smile faltered when Suga stormed off. She didn't mean to hurt any of them. Least of all the ones who opened to her so much. "I'm sorry." She dropped her hands from Taehyung's face and pushed her hair behind her ear. "Maybe... maybe we all need a break." She swallowed. "Um... I got a voice mail. From... well, it doesn't really matter who, but... my mom, she's really sick. I need to go back to America for a little while. Just... just a week or two."

"We'll go with you," Jimin offered immediately. Every last one of them were taken aback by the suddenness of it, especially Taehyung, but they didn't bother to say anything. For all they knew, someone from Mina's family called during the night.

Mina shook her head. "You can't. You have schedules to fulfill. Places to perform and fans to meet. You can't disappoint them because of me."

"You can't go alone." Taehyung frowned at her. He knew some of what waited for her back in America. She confided in him over chips and cola one night some of her family drama. "You need someone to watch over you."

Mina sighed. She knew they wouldn't like her idea, but it was all she could think of. "I could take Mark Tuan with me."

"Not alone," Jungkook shook his head at her.

"Then we'll take Jackson too." Mina offered. She needed to go home. To see her mother. Confront a few ghosts. Hopefully fix the entire Jacob debacle.

The three remaining members all narrowed their eyes at her. "No," they chorused.

Mina rolled her eyes. Leave it to them to shut down something so simple. "Other than that stupid music video, what reason do you really have to shut him down? He's my friend. If I wanted him, do you think I'd be here with you guys? In this particular situation?" She was beginning to regret her decision to give in. Would they always be so angry at one another?

Taehyung pouted and pulled her close to his chest. He stroked his thumb over her neck, over his love-bite. "If you leave without us, how will we have time to remind you that you belong to more than Kookie?"

Mina swallowed, unnaturally moved by the words Taehyung offered her. "I'll come back. Two weeks tops. And then you can set about doing whatever it is you want to do."

Bad choice of words. Taehyung grinned and leaned down to brush his nose over the same spot he loved on the night before. "I don't want Jackson and Mark to take you, Mina."

"Well you don't exactly have a choice. It's that or I go alone and you didn't want that either."

Jimin shoved Taehyung to the side and wrapped an arm around Mina's waist. "We will call you every night to make sure you're okay. And don't let Jackson touch you any more."

"What about Mark?" Mina teased.

All three boys frowned. They tossed a look between themselves before Taehyung spoke up for all of them. "No touching from boys."

Mina couldn't help but laugh at their adorable possessiveness. Back to America she planned to go. With or without their permission. She only hoped they would all wait for her. Especially Suga. Her eyes wandered down the hall. She never meant to hurt him. How did she apologize for it?


	31. Hospital Debacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't make any promises or guarantees about Mark and Jackson's behavior. Thank you for understanding.

After a long talk with Namjoon and more than one irritated rebuttal from Suga, it was decided that Mark and Jackson were acceptable companions for Mina's journey back home. It helped that both spoke fluent English and could keep an eye on what went on around her.

None of the members liked the idea, but they couldn't think of a better one. So Namjoon phoned Jackson and told him what was going on. Of course, Jackson and Mark both agreed to travel back to the U.S. with her. How could they say no to so tempting an offer?

Taehyung wanted to accompany her to the airport, but Mina insisted she would be fine. 'It's not goodbye forever, Tae. Just for a few days. I'll be back."

"I'll miss you." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Not to be outdone, Jimin pulled Mina against his chest and kissed each of her cheeks. "When will I get to kiss your lips? You let Taehyung and Jungkookie and Suga..."

Mina laughed. "Well I guess we'll have to see when I get back okay?"

It took fifteen extra minutes to get out of the house, and that was without Suga. He didn't come out of his room. Mina worried that she did something unforgivable by letting Jungkook woo her into his bed. Would Yoongi never speak to her again? He couldn't stand to look at her, so how could he have any feelings left for her?

She worried over it the entire drive to the airport. It must have shown on her face, because normal Jackson quickly turned into crazy Jackson. Jokes, smiles, witty comments, all spewed forth in a plethora of cheeriness. Mina supposed it was meant to make her smile and once they were over international waters, it worked a little better.

Originally, Mina wanted to go see her mom in the hospital immediately upon their arrival, but she knew her limits. She was too exhausted to let that happen. He would no doubt be there, and she couldn't handle him while she was this tired.

Thankfully, the boys thought far enough ahead to rent a small house nearby the hospital for her and the boys. Two bedrooms, two bathrooms. They had been very specific in their selection.

That first night, Mina slept okay, but she knew it was mostly due to exhaustion. She was used to having someone next to her while she slept. It could be a long week and a half.

Jackson and Mark met her at the door the next morning, both solemn and silent. As if they knew what the stakes were in this. They didn't. No one knew, not really.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked her when they arrived at the hospital.

Mina looked up at him and attempted a smile. "You guys don't have to come if you don't want to."

"We want to," Jackson assured. He reached for her hand and squeezed it once.

Mina rolled her lips together. The sentiment they both stirred in her wasn't good. Not good at all. Their hands had been places she only allowed the BTS boys to touch. Their smiles pierced places of her emotions she didn't want to offer them. Why did they have to be so dang likeable?

They made it all the way to her mom's room before the boys hesitated. "You want a minute to talk to her?" Mark laid a hand on Mina's arm, clearly concerned for her.

"Y-yeah..." Mina nodded her head. It was okay. No one else was in there with her mom. Everything would be alright if she didn't take too long. "She deserves some visiting time."

Jackson brushed a hand against the back of her other shoulder. "We'll go grab something to eat and be back. Mark, teach me your American ways!"

With a huffy laugh, Mark rested a hand against Mina's hair, then disappeared down the hall with Jackson.

Mina blew out a breath and ventured into the sterile room. "Mom?"

"Mina?" Big brown eyes opened from gaunt cheeks to look up at her.

Mina inhaled sharply and tried to paste a smile on her face. "Hi. Dad called. Said you weren't doing so well."

"It's just walking pneumonia." Her mother rolled her eyes and tried to sit up. She failed and crashed back against the pillow instead.

Mina rushed to her side and helped her steady herself. Already, she was out of breath. "It's not." She nibbled at her lip. "It's not walking pneumonia, mom. I can tell. Please, just this once, be honest with me."

Her mother sighed and leaned her head back. "You always were smarter than we gave you credit for."

"I'm a lot of things no one gave me credit for." Mina tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'm talented and I'm pretty and I'm loyal. Honest. Kind. I'm not a pushover anymore."

"Then you need to leave before he gets here." Her mom worked her jaw back and forth. "You were never my favorite anyway. You should leave while you still have a shot to escape."

"Mom, don't say that." Mina didn't believe a word of it. Her mother's voice was too teary, too hurt and achy. "Don't push me away because you don't want me to get hurt. I'm a big girl. I can take it. I can take knowing what's going on."

"Mina, I'm serious. Go. Before he gets back."

"He won't hurt me this time!"

"He's been talking to Jacob. He knows what's going on over there in Korea. How you're making a name for yourself. How you moved away from his little boy and in with those... those..." she sighed. "I don't even know what to call them. They sound lovely from their videos."

Mina grinned at her mom. "You've been cyber stalking them?"

"Oh, please, if the good Lord didn't want people cyber stalking celebrities he never would have invented YouTube." She lifted a shaky hand to touch Mina's cheek. "I'm proud of you. I'm so proud of what you're becoming."

"You are?" Mina rested her hand over her mother's. For once in her life, she could finally break the distance barrier between them. Could say what she really felt.

A large hand jerked her backward and away from her mother. "If it isn't little Mi-Mi." He scoffed. "Funny finding you here in America. Last I heard you ran away from your guardian in Korea."

Mina pulled feebly at her arm, trying to get away from him without hurting anyone involved. "I'm just here to see mom, Peter."

"Oh, no, you don't." He yanked at her arm, dragging her closer to his larger, hulking frame as he took a step back. "I've missed little Mi-Mi. She was always so obedient. What happened to her, huh?"

"Peter..." Mina didn't have time to say anything else to her step-father. Suddenly, broad shoulders pushed their way between her and Peter. Someone else, thinner but no weaker, wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her out of the way.

Mina turned her head just in time to see Jackson shove Peter against the wall. "You like to push girls around?" he hissed. "Babo." He raised his arms to strike again.

"Yah!" Mark interrupted, his hold on Mina never loosening as he held her shaking body against his chest. "Jackson, leave it. He isn't worth it."

Jackson's nostrils flared in agitation as he spun on his heel. He grabbed Mina's hand and pulled her out the door with him, not bothering to look back to see if Mark was coming.

As much as she wanted to, Mina couldn't even regret the fact that she didn't get to say goodbye to her mom. She had every intention of coming back, but next time she wouldn't let the boys out of her sight. It seemed even in America, she wasn't safe.

Her trembling fingers pushed her hair behind one ear. She just wanted to be held, to be safe again.

Mark caught up with them and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You okay, Jackson?"

"I'm fine," Jackson bit out. His features softened as he looked down at the frightened doe between them. He didn't want her to be scared or upset. With a sigh, he slowed his steps. "I know it's morning, but... is anyone thirsty?" 


	32. Drunken Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I beg of you do not think less of Mina after this chapter. Let's be honest, Mark and Jackson did this on their own and I could not stop any of them. They're too magnetic.

Mark drove them back from the hospital, stopping only at the insistence of Jackson at a small convenience store. Even if they could afford better alcohol than that, Jackson insisted it was “good enough.”

Mina couldn't stop shaking, much as she tried. Coming face to face with her stepfather just reminded her of all the terrible times she shared with him. She was older and wiser now. She knew she shouldn't be a doormat, but he frightened her. As evidenced by her current reaction.

“Someone should call the boys and tell them what happened.” she squeaked.

Jackson, who opted to sit in the backseat with her, reached for her hand. At the last second, he thought better of it and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her against his side. “They have a showcase right now but we can try if it makes you feel better.”

“I just don't want them to hear it later and freak out.” Mina leaned her head against his shoulder.

Jackson nodded and pulled out his phone. He snapped a picture of the girl resting beside him and then dialed Namjoon. As expected, he didn't answer. Jackson looked down at quivering, shaken Mina and tried not to growl in irritation. “Namjoon, this is Jackson.” he gave a brief run down of what happened to Namjoon’s voicemail. “I'm sending a picture as proof that she's okay. She wants all of you to know.”

Mina smiled at his phrasing. Despite any attempts to cheer her, Mina couldn't stop reliving the moment Peter got his hands on her again. She shivered as ghost fingers wrapped tightly around her arm again.

“Mark, you don't think she's going into shock, do you?” Jackson rested long fingers against her forehead.

Mark parked the car and turned to look over his shoulder. “You have a plan in case, don't you?”

“Are you… Who do you think I am?” Jackson clicked his tongue. “Of course I do. Take the alcohol inside. Go on.”

Mina didn't have time to protest before Jackson scooped her into his arms and kicked the car door shut behind them. She didn't think she had the strength to argue anyway. Peter hadn't really hurt her, but he shook her emotional stability. Made her doubt everything she learned about herself over the past few weeks.

Jackson set her down on the couch inside and left just long enough to dig around in the grocery bag. He came back with a bottle and a shot glass. “Drink this.”

Mina reached rotely for the glass and downed it before she could think it through. It burned before it began to soothe her frazzled nerves. “I'm not drinking alone.” she shoved the glass back in his direction. “That's not fair.”

“I agree.” Jackson poured another shot. “Mark! Mark, come here! Drink this!”

“Are you sure this is the best idea?” Mark asked as he took the glass from Jackson's hand. “Shouldn't one of us stay sober?” He knew alcohol lowered inhibitions. He'd been a culprit of it himself. Mark didn't think he could take many lowered inhibitions where Mina was concerned. She caught his attention when she danced with them. He wouldn't be able to hold back his feelings too long if he drank too much.

“I'm drinking too. It puts us on a level playing field.” Jackson poured another shot and down it with a grimace. “It'll taste better the more we drink. I'm sure.”

Jackson didn't want to admit his adrenalin still spiked from the almost-fight back at the hospital. He started it out of anger. In hindsight, he wasn't sure if he would see it through. He handed another shot to Mina and studied her petite, pretty face. Yes. He would have finished that fight. She had a bewitching quality about her. One he couldn't get enough of. She inspired him to touch. To get closer. Even if it was forbidden.

It was quickly evident that Mina couldn't hold her liquor. While the boys remained semi lucid, she grew more and more giggly and touchy. Admittedly, that was mostly to balance herself, but each touch drove both boys a little crazier each time. Her fingers were clumsy, aiming for arms and landing on chests or legs.

Inhibitions completely erased, Mina stood from the couch and declared a dance war. Even her usually graceful movements seemed stunted and hesitant as she attempted to show them her stage choreography.

Jackson grinned and stood up as well. “Do the video choreography!” he demanded.

Mina laughed and slipped into a slower version of the choreography from Got7’s music video.

Mark couldn't sit back and watch Jackson have all the fun. He grabbed Mina’s hand and pulled her against his chest, moving his hips in time with the unheard beat.

Mina laughed and wrapped one arm backward around his neck as she fell into time with him. Even stone cold drunk, she couldn't keep the beat out of her soul or her feet.

Jackson, never one to be averse to touching, started a slow, sultry song on his phone before he stepped forward and gripped Mina behind her knee. Normally, he'd have enough decorum to leave a spoken-for girl alone, but not under these circumstances. Not when he knew how she shivered and shook when he stroked her like a kitten. He lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip.

Mark took his cue from Jackson, too drunk to care what would happen to him later. For now, he wanted to touch and feel. His fingers trailed down over Mina’s ribs. His lips lowered to press against her neck, all his Los Angeles upbringing making him bolder. In America, he could do what he wanted.

Jackson's fingers stroked over the soft fabric of Mina’s leggings. He smiled when he felt her shiver, more violently than ever before and this time accompanied by a whimper.

Mina didn't understand fully what she was doing or why her body reacted like it did.  Later she might blame it on the alcohol, but right now she just knew her body craved… More.

“Tell me, Mina…” Jackson purred her name. “Whose fingers did you enjoy more? Mine or Mark’s?”

Mark lifted his eyes only, his lips and tongue too busy ravishing her arched neck. He might regret this later, but right now he was living for the moment.

Mina pried her eyes open just a bit, enough to attempt to focus her hazy eyes on Jackson. “When you say things like that it makes me want the boys. They aren't here.” A heavy pout pursed her red lips. “You could help I guess.”

“That's not an answer.” Jackson pouted back at her. “Whose fingers?”

Mina sighed and tilted her head back against Mark’s shoulder. “Show me yours. Mark is pretty good with his mouth.”

“I thought you'd never ask.” Jackson could see the need in her eyes and even though he knew BTS would kill him for it later, he couldn't resist her. Especially when she reached out a hand and tugged him closer. His fingers snaked up her leg and under her leggings until he was close enough to push two long digits into her.

Mina didn't argue. In fact, she welcome the touch as Mark continued his assault on her sensitive skin. “Jackson…” she panted softly, a whine in her voice that hadn't been there before.

Jackson chuckled and pumped his fingers a few times. “Better not leave Mark out either. He's having so much fun.”

“Yeah. Mark.” Hazy, drunk Mina gasped as Mark's teeth nipped at her skin. Her fingers tightened in his hair as he pulled her back with him onto the couch.

Jackson followed, going to his knees to keep his hold on her. He relished each sigh and moan she offered, somehow knowing none of them would be doing this if not for cheap liquor. But he couldn't stop now. Not when he was finally feeling her like he wanted to that day on set.

Even after Mina found her release, neither man moved his lips from her for long. If this was the only moment they had, one drunken mistake, they wanted to take full advantage of what she'd let them do.

Eventually, the alcohol had its own way with them. They passed out together, somehow intertwined and very much half clothed.


	33. Midnight Explanations

Mina woke first, sometime during the night, with her body nestled against Mark's chest and her legs thrown over Jackson's lap. Her head pounded and throbbed, begging for aspirin or ibuprofen. She wasn't sure which.

Mina groaned and placed a hand against Mark's chest to push herself upright. Her fingers brushed against a sliver of exposed skin. When did his shirt get unbuttoned? She frowned and pulled her legs off of Jackson to stand. Inch by slow inch, especially since his arm wrapped around them.

Her bare feet hit the floor with a soft thud. Mina winced and looked back at the boys, hoping neither woke to her movement. When both slept on, she sighed and rose gracefully to her toes.

Her brain barely registered the cold air swirling around her legs, no doubt from the A.C.

She tiptoed to the bathroom and shut the door with a quiet click before she turned on the light. Mina grimaced at the brightness, nearly blinding in its intensity. Her head throbbed harder.

She stilled for a long moment, regaining her bearings before she blew out a breath. Mina smoothed a hand down her stomach and found... bare legs? She knew she put leggings on that morning, so where did they go?

She looked up and reached for the medicine cabinet. Her hand fell short and landed on the counter again. No. No, no, no. Mina ran her fingers down her throat, marked by a varying line of red marks. How did she...? She didn't. Did she?

Try as she might to think back, Mina couldn't remember anything past the fourth or fifth shot. She remembered spilling the story of her stepfather. She remembered Jackson and Mark showing off the tipsier they got. Then... blackout. She couldn't even remember what she did.

Mina slid her eyes closed and gulped. This was bad. So, so bad. What did she do with them? Only the leggings were missing, so... obviously it didn't get too bad. She hoped.

Mina knew she had a tendency to react badly when she was emotional. Seeing her stepfather and figuring out her mother was sicker than she let on made her super emotional. Did the guys take advantage of that? Did she ask for this, like the little whore she had always been told she was?

She downed a few aspirin and scrubbed her fingers back through her hair. How would she ever explain this to the boys? They would hate her forever. She was just as easy as Jacob accused her of being.

A soft knock on the bathroom door interrupted her train of thought. Mina jumped and blew out another breath. "Yeah?"

"Hey." Mark's soft, cautious voice floated through the door. "You okay? You got up a while ago."

No, she wasn't fine. Mina didn't know what to think. She could make assumptions, but she learned a long time ago, that was more dangerous than finding out the truth. Eyes wide, she pulled the door open. "What happened?"

Mark's eyes fell to the love-bites down her throat. He swallowed, his throat convulsing with the pressure. His fingers raked back through his hair. "You don't remember."

"I keep trying to think back, but..." Mina shook her head, beginning to panic.

Mark reached forward and pulled her to his chest in a comforting, friendly hug. "We got drunk."

"I know that much. How..." Mina took a breath and looked up at him. "How drunk did I get?"

"You didn't sleep with either of us." Mark assured her. He needed her to know that. They hadn't taken advantage of her like that. "Just... we made out a little." She told him he had talented lips, which made him want to do so much more, but Mark knew better.

"I shouldn't have... They're all going to hate me." Mina pressed her head against his chest. It was comforting to have someone nearby, even if it wasn't one of the Bangtan members.

"They won't hate you." Mark stroked a hand over her hair. "And if they do, you can always stay with us. You won't be alone."

Mina didn't know how he knew that was her biggest fear. That everyone would abandon her and leave her to Jacob or her stepfather. She couldn't go through that again. She couldn't be alone. She just barely learned how to be herself again. "How do you know they won't hate me?"

Mark smiled softly down at her. "Because no one can hate you. If anything, they'll hate Jackson and me. We can take that."

Mina had so many questions. So many things she wanted to know. Like, how did they get to the part where she made out with one or both of them? Did they regret what they did with her, or not? She couldn't force anything out of her mouth except a soft sigh.

"If Bangtan doesn't want you anymore, they're all idiots." Mark gripped her shoulders and stepped back enough for her to see the sincerity in his face. "You're amazing and kind and talented. If Jackson and I were in our right minds, we probably wouldn't have done any of what we did last night, but..." he shook his head. "I would do it again if I'm being honest. I'm jealous of Bangtan. They found you first, but I wish it was us."

Those were more words than she heard Mark string together since she met him. Mina blinked, confused at first until the full effect of his words sank in. "Mark, I..."

"You don't have to say it." Mark shrugged a shoulder. "I know you belong to Bangtan. I just wanted my one moment with you before you go back to them. Jackson too. So, please don't hate us."

"I don't hate either of you."

"Even if I told you that Jackson had his fingers... places?"

Mina went pale. "He did what?!"

"You said you wouldn't hate us."

"I don't hate you, but now I'm strangely curious to know how he got to that point. Why him and not you?" That wasn't particularly the right question to ask, but it was the one burning at the forefront of her mind.

Mark sighed and reached out to trail a finger down her throat. "Because I did this. Jackson marked you in his own way too, I guess. It was just..." He didn't know how to finish that sentence without blushing.

Mina nodded, seeming to understand. "But why?"

"You asked him to." Mark wanted to pull her close again, but he didn't dare. This couldn't happen again, not while she belonged to Bangtan. "Evidently alcohol makes you both tipsy and horny."

Mina sighed again. "Yeah. Seems like. I'm sorry I put you guys through that."

"Mina." Mark shot her an incredulous look. "You know we liked it. All three of us liked it." If her sighs and sounds were anything to judge the encounter by. At least he would have those memories. "Can we move on without regretting it? It was a mistake. A drunken mistake, but... it was kind of beautiful too."

Mina thought about what he was saying. A mistake could be forgiven, so that was probably the best way to go. She nodded slowly and looked up at him. "Thanks for being a good friend, Mark." 

Even though the words pained him, Mark knew they were coming a long time ago. He smiled again and nodded his head. "Hopefully those will fade before we fly back." Because if they didn't, he and Jackson had a ton of explaining to do. 


	34. Nuclear Fallout

Mina tugged at the scarf around her neck. It wasn't right to hide this from the boys, but she didn't need everyone on the plane staring either.

The remainder of the week in America had been relatively uneventful. The boys didn't touch her like that again. Mina made sure not to inbibe any more alcohol, just in case. Obviously she became a completely different person under the influence of liquor.

Even though she visited her mom in the hospital every day, she still didn't know the full truth. It was serious, or they wouldn't have admitted her. Peter didn't bother her again since she always had Jackson or Mark at her side. Somehow, he seemed afraid of them.

With more questions than answers, Mina found her time in America at an end. Which is how she found herself disembarking the plane back in Korea.

Both the boys offered to carry her bag from the overhead, but Mina knew better than to let them. It would only add to the illusion of what happened while Bangtan was a world away.

"You okay?" Mark asked, more than used to speaking in English around his American friend.

Mina nodded her head and pushed Taehyung's headband back a little farther on her head. "I'm great. Just worried about you guys."

"We'll be fine." Jackson assured. He watched the baggage claim closely, grabbing each bag as it came around. He kept a hand on Mina's suitcase and tossed her a knowing look. "No arguing. I'm wheeling it around."

She knew better than to argue when he spoke in that tone. Though Jackson was often light and funny, he could be serious too. This was one of those serious times. She nodded and pulled her carry-on along behind her toward the exit.

"Mi Na!"

She stopped walking and looked up. Sure enough, despite all her reasons why they wouldn't, seven smiling boys all waved at her from their position nearest the doors. A smile toyed at her lips. Until she remembered all the reasons it shouldn't.

Jackson settled a hand against the small of her back. "It's okay."

"It's not." She sighed and glanced up at him. "But thanks."

Surprisingly, Jimin was the first to realize something was wrong. Mina didn't wear scarves so high on her neck. She hardly wore scarves at all. And she wasn't smiling. She should be. She said they made her happy, so why didn't she look happy?

Ignoring all Namjoon told him about staying calm and not making a scene, Jimin broke from the group and jogged toward Mina.

She smiled gently up at him, her arms limp by her sides. "Hi, Jimin."

It was wrong. This wasn't his Mina. She didn't have enough life. She was too shy and quiet. His Mina wasn't like that. It had something to do with the scarf. He knew it. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'll tell you back at home okay?" Mina's eyes begged him to let it drop, but he couldn't. Not when it concerned her. Not when it made her unhappy.

Jimin lifted his hands to remove the scarf.

Mina wrapped her fingers around his wrists, tortured eyes misting over. "Jimin, please. Please don't do this here. Not here."

"I have to know." He kept his voice low and quiet, hoping it would reassure her. He wouldn't rest until she was happy again.

With a resigned sigh, Mina dropped her hands and lowered her eyes. She should have known the scarf was a bad idea, but it was the only way to cover all the fading evidence.

Inch by slow, incriminating inch, Jimin unwrapped the scarf from around her slender throat. His fingers brushed her skin, then lingered once the scarf hung long and loose around her shoulders. His eyes flashed, his plump lips falling into a dangerously serious frown. His thumb stroked up, then down. "Wae?"

Mina closed her eyes, butterflies zipping through her stomach for a variety of reasons. It felt so good to have his fingers on her skin again, but she never wanted it to be like this. Not with him assuming the worst of her. She couldn't even open her lips to say sorry. Not without the tears falling.

"Jiminnie?"

Taehyung's deep voice broke the last vestiges of control she had. Mina sucked in a sharp breath and tried to keep her chin from quivering. Silent tears of agony slid down her cheeks, escaping from her lashes like dew.

Taehyung didn't understand what was wrong at first. Mina cried, he saw the tears, but it wasn't until he looked to where Jimin's fingers still rested that he realized why. He looked up at Jackson first, then Mark. To think they trusted them with their precious Mina. Alone. For a whole week.

Unable to take that line of questioning, Taehyung grabbed Mina's hand and pulled. He couldn't let her stand that close to Jackson and Mark for another second.

Mina gasped as she felt someone tuggin at her hand. She would recognize Taehyung's large hands anywhere, so she blinked her eyes open and followed him blindly.

Jimin watched her sad, retreating back before he folded his arms and turned to Jackson and Mark. "We trusted you." He snatched Mina's large suitcase from Jackson's grasp. "How could you?"

Neither man had a good answer, so they stayed silent. Mark shot Jackson a look as Jimin stormed off. Both knew the maelstrom that was about to hit them.

Suga stood straighter as he saw Taehyung approaching with Mina in tow. Her tears disturbed him more than he'd like to admit, but the marks marring her statuesque throat concerned him more. He glanced sideways in time to see Jungkook run his tongue against the inside of his cheek. His sentiments exactly.

"Mina? Are you okay?" Jungkook stepped forward and took her carry-on from her hand.

Mina swallowed and nodded her head. How did she tell them? How did she confess all the things that happened without sounding cheap and easy? Suga probably hated her more now than he had when she left.

"Take her to the car," Suga commanded as he brushed past Taehyung. He never thought Jackson would do something like this, especially with Mark so close to him. It irked him that they snuck behind his back to take something so precious and fragile and break it. Mina didn't deserve their games.

Jackson recoiled at the sight of Suga, practically shoving Mark out in front of him. He should be scared, especially with the mood Suga was in right now.

Suga stopped inches from Mark, staring him down eye to eye. "Tell me what happened." He worked his jaw back and forth in irritation. "Did you put the marks on her?"

Mark nodded dumbly, his eyes wide and frightened. "It was my lips, yes. But..." He hitched a thumb over his shoulder. "Jackson's fingers."

"His  _what_?" Suga turned his attention to the cowering Jackson and pushed Mark out of the way. "Explain."

Jackson swallowed and stood straighter, his eyes flashing in irritation. "I'm not going to apologize for it, even if we were drunk."

Suga ran his tongue along his teeth, taking the information in stride. Mina looked so torn up about it, he couldn't blame her. No. He knew who was at fault. He took a step forward and got into Jackson's face. "Because you were drunk, I will forgive and forget this once." He poked a finger against his chest. Hard. "But if you ever touch her again, in any way, don't think I will be so kind." He didn't wait for agreement. Mina needed them now more than ever. He spun on his heel and marched out of the airport after his hyungs. 


	35. Apologies

Mina didn't like how quiet they were. The boys dutifully brought her home, but after she shut herself in Jungkook’s room, she didn't hear a word from them.

They weren't shouting at each other, but no one chose to seek her out immediately. Most of them spent the majority of the ride from the airport staring at the faded purple marks against her neck. If she didn't think it would make them all so much angrier, she would have wrapped the scarf around it to avoid their accusations.

Jimin and Jungkook held her hands tightly the entire ride. Neither seemed capable of releasing her. Until they left her alone here.

Taehyung seemed angriest of all. He wouldn't even look at her. Even after all the stares and silent assumptions, being ignored by her precious Tae hurt worst of all.

Mina curled her knees to her chest and sighed heavily. There had to be some way to explain or apologize. Surely someone would ask what really happened. She could only hope they believed her when she told them.

***

Hoseok was the one who pulled all his angry and jealous hyungs aside. He saw the utter defeat on Mina’s face and he couldn't take her agony. She was much prettier and healthier when she was happy.

“You can't blame her forever,” he offered quietly. “There must be an explanation for everything. We should ask.”

The others all shot him glares and stares that put a swift end to that line of thought. No one wanted to make her feel worse, but they didn't want to hear the full story either. Those weren't innocent marks on her.

“It was probably Jackson’s idea.” Namjoon wrinkled his nose at the thought. He liked Jackson well enough but the man should know not to cross any of them.

Jungkook sighed. He didn't like the thought of either of those boys touching his beautiful Mina like that. He liked it even less that maybe she liked their touches. “What if they… You know… Did more?”

“They didn't.” Suga felt it necessary to tell the truth at this point in the conversation. He couldn't let Jungkook worry himself to death. He wouldn't let them assume the worst of their woman. “Jackson's fingers and Mark's lips. That's it.”

Jungkook blushed scarlet while Jimin pressed his hands over his face. Taehyung looked away and pressed his lips flat together. He didn't like the news, but he hated that he assumed worse of her. Mina wouldn't. Even if she slept with Jungkook first, she was loyal to them. How could he assume that of her? He didn't deserve her forgiveness. With a frown, Taehyung spun on his heel and stormed to his room. He didn't need to hear more.

“Doesn't she want us anymore?” Jimin voiced his own concerns, softly and shyly. He knew he wasn't perfect and he wasn't the best at anything, but did he do something to push her away?

Suga laid a hand on his shoulder. “She was drunk. I don't think she holds liquor well.”

Jungkook winced at the revelation. What happened to make Mina imbibe so much alcohol? Did something go wrong with her mother? No one bothered to ask her about her real reason for going back to America, too consumed with the more obvious threat. “I'll go talk to her.” he offered quietly.

“Or I could.” Jin offered with a shrug.

Jungkook shook his head. “No. It should be me who talks to her. For now.” he turned and headed for his room. How did he make it up to her?

Jungkook timidly pushed open his own bedroom door. He didn't want to scare her or startle her, but he couldn't help but be angry at those marks on her skin. They should be his or his hyungs’, not Mark and Jackson's. Their gall irked him. Jungkook took a single calming breath. “Mina?”

The last person Mina expected to see, even though she was in his room, was Jungkook. She quickly swiped at the tears on her cheeks. “Yeah?”

“Crying?” Jungkook frowned. He never meant to make her cry. Even after he knew what Jackson and Mark did to her, he only wanted her to realize she belonged to him and Jimin and Taehyung. Maybe Suga if he would put down his ridiculous notion that Mina would leave them. “Don't cry, Mina.”

“I'm not trying to.” Mina hiccuped a sob and wiped at her eyes again. “I'm sorry.”

Jungkook tilted his head as he stalked toward her. She seemed so miserable, but she had to know she didn't belong to the other boys. “Wae?”

“Because…” Mina rested her chin on her knees. “I never should have let them touch me like that.”

Jungkook stopped before her and knelt to be more on her level. “Yoongi-hyung says you were drunk.”

“That doesn't mean I should have liked it.” Mina frowned and looked down at her hands. Why did she like it so much? She distinctly remembered that.

“You liked their touch?” Jungkook gently ran his fingers up over her legs. Never mind that her jeans kept him from feeling her skin. Or that he could still see the tears in her eyes. “More than you like it when I touch you?”

Mina gasped as his long fingers probed their way up her sides and around her ribs.

“More than you like my kisses?” Jungkook teasingly brushed his lips against hers.

Mina whimpered softly. She could never like Jackson and Mark's touch more than her boys, because she was quickly coming to realize she loved them.

“Answer me, noona.” Jungkook stilled his fingers against her waist, flexing them like he itched to do more than elicit her reaction.

Mina opened her mouth to answer, but a tongue cluck from the doorway forced her to look up.

“No.” Taehyung stalked to Mina’s side and grabbed her hand. He glared at Jungkook softly before he tugged her up and out of his grasp. “Not tonight.”

Mina didn't have time to argue or react. In a flash, Taehyung pulled her out of Jungkook’s room, flustered and thoroughly unsatisfied.


	36. Lips and Fingers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so.... let's be honest this chapter is mostly smut. Hope you enjoy. If you're not good with smut, please skip.

Taehyung didn’t stop until he had Mina inside his room and the door closed. Jungkook thought she was all his, but she wasn’t. She belonged to Taehyung too. He wanted a taste of her. A taste of what it would be like to love her. Because he was fast realizing he did love her. He couldn’t let her go.

“Is something wrong, Tae?” Mina asked quietly. He was acting weird. No longer did she see the soft, kind Taehyung she sat with late at night. The boyish charm gave way to a dangerous possessiveness in his eyes.

Taehyung pouted as he tugged her further into the room. “Jungkookie is being selfish. He should share, not keep you for himself.” As if distracted, his eyes fell to Mina’s exposed neck. The marks were almost gone now, but he could still see them well enough. He didn’t like any of them. He sighed and traced his fingers against her skin.

Mina shivered under his feather-light touch. It was almost timid, so far from Jungkook’s firm hold on her in his room, but… she liked it. Just like she liked his touch when he cornered her last time. Mina pulled her lip between her teeth and let her eyes slide closed.

Taehyung smiled. She was so beautiful like this, at his mercy, willing to do whatever he wanted. He never claimed to be innocent, even if his personality lent itself to that assumption. In a single motion, he swept her up onto his desk and stepped between her legs.

Mina gasped. Her eyes flew open to look up at him, slightly wide but no less aroused than they had been when he interrupted Jungkook’s plan. Her body remembered this position all too well, craved the touches Taehyung gave her last time. She pulled her lip between her teeth again.

Taehyung cupped his fingers below her chin and stroked his thumb against her bottom lip until she released it. “We haven’t even started.” He grinned and leaned forward to brush a kiss to her lips. “These are mine too. So sweet.” His tongue snaked out to trace the line of her lips, the seam.

Just when Mina was ready to give in, to open her lips and let him further in, Taehyung pulled his mouth from hers. “Slow, Mina.” he told her as those perfect lips trailed over her jaw. “We’ll go slow tonight. I want you to remember all of it.”

Mina opened her lips to protest, to remind him what she did to betray them, but she didn’t get the chance.

Taehyung lowered his head to her neck and hovered his lips just above her skin. She could feel his soft, warm breath against her, caressing and healing each emotional scar created by Bangtan's reaction. Despite what she did, despite the proof she was wrong, the boys still wanted her. It was too much to ask for and something she was eternally grateful for.

Just when she thought Taehyung would never put his lips on her, he brushed a soft kiss to her sensitive flesh.

A moan ripped from Mina’s throat, spurred by the meeting of her skin and his tongue. She didn’t know what to say or to do. She didn’t know anything except that Taehyung’s lips and tongue were working magic against her skin, in all the places she allowed someone else to touch her.

Taehyung smiled. He couldn’t help it. Her sounds were too beautiful, too honest an expression of everything he felt.

Mina pulled her lip with her teeth again as long, long fingers wrapped around her waist. How did she never realize how unnaturally large Taehyung’s hands were before? How did she not realize how easily they encircled her waist? He wasn’t even trying hard and she could feel his fingertips almost touching against her back.

He wasn’t touching nearly enough of her skin. His lips loved on her neck, yes, but between her jeans and sweatshirt, his hands weren’t even touching anything PG-13. How did he expect to get her into his bed if he didn’t take any of her clothes off? Mina whined at him, hoping he would agree with her wordless plea.

Taehyung chuckled at the soft sound. She was so needy already and he hadn’t had time to explore yet. Her fingers tugged at the shirt he wore, another whine slipping past those lips.

Mina didn’t understand how he could let her suffer like this. Nor did she understand how he made her feel so needy without ever touching the places she needed him most. In a fit of defiance, she looped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

It was Taehyung’s turn to moan as her legs held him tightly against her. Just through those layers, just under that denim, was everything he wanted. He didn’t want to rush it, but being so close… he hissed a breath and nipped at her throat.

Mina’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head as a very evidently hardening bulge pressed against her. If he could do this to her with clothes on, how much more was he capable of in other endeavors?

“Tae…” she gasped softly as he nipped at her skin again.

Taehyung pulled back to look down into her desperate face. With her eyes closed in ecstasy and her lips parted invitingly there wasn't anything he could deny her. He slid those fingers of his up under her sweatshirt, almost relieved when he found a tank top there as well. He left that alone and pulled the bulky material over her head. “Why do you hide, Mina?”

“I don’t hide.” Mina gasped when he bit down on her skin again, this time at the joint of her shoulder and neck.

“Do not lie to me, Mina.” Taehyung frowned up at her. “Why do you hide your shape?” His fingers slid down her ribs, to her hips, never once leaving her form. “You are so small… so beautiful…”

Mina shivered as his hands moved around over her stomach, slowly sliding beneath the hem of her tank top to tease at her skin. “J-Jacob… and P-Peter…” She shrugged a shoulder.

Taehyung hummed in understanding, clearly distracted by the soft skin his fingers found. He looked up at her with a grin and pressed closer to her. His close proximity pressed against all the spots Mina needed him most, which elicited a whimper from her lips.

“Please, Tae…” Mina pouted. “Stop teasing.”

“But you make the best sounds when I tease.” Taehyung groaned as her legs tightened around him again. He couldn’t take much more of her needy clinging. He didn’t want to think that Jungkook made her this excited, but he’d never had a woman beg him before.

Mina whimpered and tugged at his shirt again. “I want to feel your skin, Tae.”

“You want to touch.” Taehyung grinned and popped loose the button of her jeans. “But not before I touch you.” Those large, long fingers easily found his favorite part of a woman’s anatomy. The part that made them moan and cry out if treated properly. Taehyung’s skilled fingers found a slow, steady rhythm easily.

Mina gasped and gave a strangled cry as liquid fire shot from his fingers into her veins. Whoever assumed Taehyung didn’t know what he was doing was dead wrong. No man ever played her body so effortlessly. No man ever looked so proud and turned on just by the soft gasp she uttered.

Taehyung didn’t stay for long. He had other uses for those long fingers. Like sliding his hand farther to gently push one into her core. He wanted to feel all of her, places Jungkook didn’t have the bravery to touch like this. His lips dropped to hers again, this time in a heated frenzy of tongue and teeth.

Mina met him parry for parry, moaning into his mouth with each new angle of those giant hands. She was so close, so close, to finally getting what she needed when he pulled his fingers away. She whined at him again. “Tae…”

“It’s not fair to not take me along.” Taehyung kissed her to silence her as he lifted her by her thighs and laid her gently on the bed. “Tell me if it hurts and I’ll stop,” he promised her.

Mina didn’t have time to ask why he would say something like that. Suddenly his fingers were on her skin, pulling her jeans down and lifting her tank top over her head to expose the rest of her.

It was only when she felt the pressure of him, large and thick, at her entrance that she understood his hesitance. But Taehyung didn’t let that hold him back. He was gentle with her, and yes it did hurt to begin with, but once her body adjusted she knew she could never go back. He filled her so well, so much, that it didn’t matter anymore what should or shouldn’t be right for her.

As Taehyung loved her slowly, then harder, Mina knew she had fallen irrevocably for at least two of the BTS members. As they cuddled after, she knew she could never leave them without shattering herself. And as the night wore on and they didn’t sleep, she knew they accepted her no matter her flaws.  


	37. Thirst For More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Um... so... a little semi-smuttiness in this chapter, not too terrible but I can't control these boys anymore.

It was the second time Mina walked out of one of the boys' rooms with sleepy eyes, messy hair, and only a shirt. She couldn't help the fact she was thirsty, so she threw on Tae's shirt from the night before and headed out to get a water bottle.

She didn't expect anyone to be up and about. Unfortunately, she was wrong. The instant she stepped foot into the kitchen, she realized her mistake.

A solemn and narrow-eyed Suga folded his arms and turned to run his gaze from her head to her feet. The look in his eyes said it all, even if he wouldn't admit it to himself. "Jungkook?"

Mina shook her head and dropped her gaze to her feet. "No. Tae."

"Tae," Suga repeated, the first time she ever heard disdain for the nickname in his voice. He couldn't take much more of this. He needed her, but he didn't want to share. Every instinct in his body demanded he scoop her up and whisk her off to his room, but Suga fought them.

Mina took a shaky breath and started for the fridge. She came to get a drink. She could do this. This was as much her home as theirs now.

Suga didn't take his eyes from her as she neared him. He couldn't. Not with the way those long, creamy legs stretched over the floor. Not when he could see the tiniest glimpse of her perfect chest when the shirt rubbed just right. And not ever when he realized how little she wore beneath that flimsy cotton shirt.

Mina opened the fridge to retrieve her water. For a moment, the door blocked Suga's incessant stare. She took a step back to shut it again.

That was when Suga struck. His palm slammed against the refrigerator door to shut it at the same time his other arm blocked her escape from the other side.

Mina stumbled forward a step as he pressed against her back. He kept coming until the space between her and the stainless steel refrigerator left no more options for getting away.

"First Jungkook and then Taehyungie?" He clucked his tongue as his head lowered to her ear. "Mina, why do you avoid me?"

"I don't avoid you." Mina spun to face him and frowned. Is that what he thought? That she was purposely staying away from him? That she didn't want him or that he didn't make her heart race?

"You don't?" Suga smirked wryly. She may not think she avoided him, but she did. She let the maknae line steal her time, when all she had to do to have a real man was ask. His hand dropped down to her bare thigh. He couldn't resist it any more. It was too tempting, too inviting.

"I don't try to." Mina clutched the cold water bottle to her chest, hoping it would cool her flushed skin and still her heart.

Suga rested his lips a fraction of an inch from her ear. "Don't you miss me when I'm not there?" His fingers crawled up the back of her bare thigh. Suga savored each shiver from her excited muscles.

"I thought you were mad at me." Mina confessed quietly. He had been so distant, even offering to let her stay in Hoseok's room instead of his last time it was his turn to have her. "I thought you might hate me."

Why were his fingers so distracting? They touched her in a way neither Jungkook or Taehyung or Jimin ever dared. This was a possessive touch, laced with heat and desire she couldn't ignore. Suga's fingers, though working gently against her skin, bore a dominance and confidence she hadn't felt from the others.

"I was never angry with you,  _jagi_." Suga stepped closer, until his body pressed against hers. She was so small, but somehow she fit so well against him. All her curves fit neatly against all his planes and hard angles. "What Jackson and Mark did to you... was inexcusable. That's what made me angry."

"What about..." Mina swallowed, trying her best not to react to the warm body pressed against her. Thank God that he arms still blocked some of him from pressing against her. "What about the morning I... me and Jungkook..."

"Aish..." Suga shook his head before he reached up with his other hand to brush her hair off her shoulder. "I was not angry. I was disappointed. Jungkookie gets everything he wants. Why could it not have been me? But it won't keep me from trying."

"Suga..."

"No." He looked at her, his eyes narrowing again as he studied those features he so adored. "No, Mina. Not Suga, remember?"

Mina swallowed. There were promises behind his eyes, dark ones that sent a shiver down her spine. Half of her wanted him to make good on those unspoken promises. The other half told her to be sensible about it. "Y-Yoongi."

A grin split his lips as he leaned down to press a kiss to her shoulder. "Better." Suga kept his head low over her shoulder as he frowned. She didn't need to see his uneasiness at the amount of marks Tae left on her. He had no doubt his younger hyung meant to make a statement. That Mina belonged to him, too. Besides, Taehyung bit everyone. But, not like this.

Possessive instinct rose up in Suga. He trailed his fingers farther up her leg, until he could just feel the very start of the curve atop it. He smirked when Mina's breath hitched in her throat. His other hand sufficed with resting around her ribcage.

"Yoongi, I..." Mina swallowed again. It all felt too good. The way he held her, gently but in a way that let her know he was in charge.

"You...?" His thumb trailed automatically against her ribs, barely brushing against the soft globe of her chest. He wanted her to know he wasn't holding back anymore. He wanted her excited and aroused for him, not the others.

"Your... your fingers..." She pulled her lip between her teeth, her eyes dark with a desire that mimicked his own.

Without any more hands to help him out, Suga had only one choice. He lowered his head to hers and gingerly nibbled at her lip to pull it from her self-imposed confines. Mina's head dropped back against the refrigerator, a soft sigh slipping from her.

"Don't make it bleed." Suga warned her softly. The sigh wasn't enough for him. She sighed for everyone else. He didn't want that noise, he wanted a noise of his own. With her pressed so close, even with her arms trapped between them, he could feel the way her chest heaved. All for him. Suga ran his thumb higher, over the sweet center of her breast.

Mina caught her breath on a soft, low moan. He barely touched her at all, just a barely-there glance of his thumb through the shirt, but she wanted. Oh, how she wanted more. "Yoongi..." she whined at him as she shifted from one foot to the other.

Suga grinned and pressed a soft, open-mouthed kiss to her jaw. He knew what he did to her and he loved the sweet torture he saw in her expression. When all was said and done, she would know who she truly belonged to. He sighed and took a step away from her, letting his hands fall back to his sides.

Mina lifted her gaze up to him, another soft whine falling from her parted lips. Why would he do this to her? Make her want so badly and leave her in such a state? Worse than even Tae had that first time.

"I think it's time you got back to Taehyung. Before he misses you." Suga jerked his head toward the hall, motioning for her to go ahead.

Timidly, Mina pulled herself away from him and took a step toward Taehyung's room. Surely something could be done about her neediness. Tae might have an idea or two.

"Mina." Suga said sternly. She immediately turned to look at him. He only shook his head. "These things that you feel came from my hands and lips. It's unfair to me if you seek resolution with someone else."

Mina winced and ducked her head again. How did he know what she was thinking? There was one thing she knew and there was no way around it now. Min Yoongi was a dangerous man. 


	38. Not Giving Up

Even if she wanted to disobey Suga's not-so-veiled threat, Mina couldn't have. Taehyung was already up and throwing clothes on so they could head to another showcase. This one was televised and they had more than one rehearsal before the actual performance. He told her about it sometime last night, when he cuddled her close.

Mina was happy for them, that they had so many opportunities to showcase their talent, but she could hardly focus right now. Why would Yoongi do this to her? She pouted inadvertently.

Of course, Tae chose that moment to turn. He frowned at her. "Mina... what's wrong?"

How was she supposed to explain any of this to him? Just hours ago, she'd been wrapped up in his arms, completely his. Why did they all have to be so alluring? "I'm fine," she lied, more to spare his feelings than anything.

His frown deepened as he came closer and knelt in front of her. "Not fine." His hands settled on her bare legs.

Mina bit back a gasp. Now was not the time to elicit that hungry gaze from Taehyung's beautiful eyes. She had to keep it together, no matter how high-strung and needy she felt. "I'm fine, Tae. Just tired is all."

His instant grin was worth every lie she fed him. Taehyung looked so proud of himself, so utterly serene that she couldn't break his heart. Not this morning. He stroked his hands down her legs. "I like you in my shirt, but you should get dressed too."

"Why?" Mina let her hands rest in his messy morning hair. He was too cute. How did he flip between cute and sexy at will?

"Because you're coming with us." He pressed a quick kiss to her lips and took her hand to pull her up. "Come on. Clothes."

Mina blew out a breath. This was going to be a very, very long day. She could already tell.

***

Thankfully, the green room sported a really comfortable couch. Mina spent most of the boys' rehearsal time curled up asleep. She didn't see the soft looks sent her way. She didn't realize the blanket spread over her came from Jimin or that the pillow came from Yoongi. After last night, she needed some shut eye, so she took it.

A soft hand shook her shoulder some time later to wake her up. Mina groggily opened her eyes to see Jungkook's smiling face inches from her. "It's almost time to go on stage. We'll be back in a little bit."

Mina nodded and propped up on one elbow. "I'm gonna explore backstage. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Jungkook smiled and lifted a hand with a black lanyard in it. "In case anyone questions why you're back here." With infinite gentleness, he pressed the pass into her hand.

Mina grinned at him. "Thanks, Kookie."

"Anything for you. Noona." Jungkook kissed her lips gently before he stood and waved a hand. "Don't go too far." He sprang for the door, following most of the others.

Mina sat up and rubbed her palms against her eyes. She jumped when she opened them again.

Suga stood over her, a soft smile lighting his features. "You didn't tell Taehyung about our time together." He knelt and draped one arm across his knee. "I think maybe you like the thrill of the secret."

"I didn't want to hurt his feelings." Mina shrugged. She couldn't let him rile her up like he did earlier. It would be the death of her.

"He knows you belong to all of us. As long as you pay him attention and remind him you like him, he'll be okay." Suga reached forward to trace a finger down her calf. "I want to touch your skin again, but there isn't time." He sighed. "So we'll get to that later. Behave."

Mina was about two seconds from arguing when he stood and tossed her a wink. His tongue snaked out over his lips and stole the words from her mouth. He was too distracting. Her brain couldn't process it.

He disappeared with all the others, leaving her alone in the green room. With the exception of Sookmyung and another stylist.

Mina stood to her feet and slipped the lanyard around her neck. "I'll be back in a little bit, Sookie."

Sookmyung made an irritated little noise and waved a hand dismissively. Mina grinned. If there was one thing she learned while rooming with Sookmyung, it was that she hated that nickname. 

Mina skipped into the hall and picked a random direction. She could hear the music from stage, some awesome intro the boys cooked up for this performance. A smile tilted her lips up. They loved their fans so much, it hurt.

Something clamped around her arm and yanked her through the nearest doorway.

Mina shrieked, or at least tried to. A hand covered her mouth before the sound could escape. Frightened, she glanced up at her attacker. She didn't know whether to stiffen or relax.

Jackson flexed his fingers over her lips. "If I let go are you going to scream again?"

Mina considered it for a long moment, but finally shook her head. Jackson wouldn't hurt her. She knew that.

"Jackson, let the poor thing go." Mark chimed in from somewhere to her left. "We aren't here to scare her to death."

Mina turned her head to see his wide smile, directed solely at her. At least Mark was still chill about all of this.

Jackson slowly peeled his fingers from her mouth, as if it was a great strain to do so. His long finger trailed down her re-marked neck as he frowned. "Are they treating you okay? Did they forgive you?"

"Yeah." Mina shoved at his hand still around her arm. "They wouldn't hurt me. They were upset for a while, but... not at me. I don't think."

"They were certainly mad at  _us_." Jackson pouted. "Namjoon yelled at me. It was very stressful."

"Hey, you were the one who got handsy." Mark pointed a finger at his friend. "I only used my lips." His grin turned a little devilish, as if he knew the damage he did with  _just_  his lips.

"Um, hello?" Mina waved a hand between their face. "Still right here. I'm assuming there's a reason I was kidnapped and muffled."

"Jackson wanted to be sure you were okay." Mark shrugged and reached out a hand like he would touch her arm, then pulled it away. "And I... wanted to see you again. Even if we're just friends. Which we are. Friends. Right?"

Mina had never seen him so flustered. For a split second, she wondered what the BTS boys said to them to make Mark so skittish. Then she smiled softly. "Of course we're friends, Mark. We Americans have to stick together, right?" She shouldn't punish him for an honest mistake. Okay, maybe not honest, but entirely drunk.

Jackson grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him to a couch at the other end of the room. He yanked her down into his lap, but Mina twisted just enough to land on the sofa instead. Jackson wasn't subtle. She knew how he felt, but she couldn't betray her boys again. She loved them.

"You're happy right?" Jackson asked as he turned to face her. Mark planted himself behind her, close enough she could feel his body heat.

Mina swallowed and nodded her head. "Yes. Why do you keep asking that? Do I look miserable?"

"Absolutely not." Mark rested a hand on the middle of her back. "He's just worried. He gets like this. Belligerent in making sure people are okay."

Mina nodded. "Guys I'm fine. I promise. Can I go now?"

"You want to leave so soon?" Jackson laid his head on her shoulder and pouted at her. "We haven't even caught up yet."

"It's been two days." Mina dead-panned. She didn't mind his overdramatic behavior. That was just Jackson being Jackson.

"Talk to me, Mina!" Jackson demanded of her. She didn't mind talking to him either, so for the next ten minutes, she had a congenial conversation with Jackson Wang and Mark Tuan. 


	39. Finders Keepers

"I should go," Mina finally told the boys. She moved to stand, but Jackson's heavy head against her shoulder stopped her from getting far.

"Don't leave," he pouted at her. "We barely got started."

"Jackson." Mina sighed and looked down at him. "I really should go. They're going to miss me. Do you want to die?"

He frowned and reluctantly sat up. "No. I don't." His lips brushed against her cheek.

"What is going on here?" The voice was too calm and too purposeful.

Jackson's entire face paled as he pulled back. Mina could only assume the boy behind her looked just as frightened as Wang.

She turned her head to look over at Suga. "They just wanted to talk."

Suga's eyes spoke death and destruction. He held out a hand toward her, though his eyes never left the blonde rapper by her side. "Come here."

Mina couldn't stop the shiver that ran down her spine. His tone promised dark, dangerous things. His stoic behavior reminded her how deep his emotions really ran. Almost on instinct, she rose from the couch and padded to his side.

Suga's gaze still didn't leave Jackson and Mark as his fingers snaked into her hair. The touch was possessive but light as his fingers slid around the back of her head. Mina couldn't help but close her eyes at the soft caress.

It was when his fingers snatched a fistful of her hair that she looked up at him. Somehow, it both terrified and thrilled her for him to hold her like that.

For the first time since he entered the room, Suga turned his gaze to look down at her. He couldn't resist her, not when she didn't realize how much he really wanted her. Not with those perfect lips parted in a silent gasp.

He crashed his lips to hers, all teeth and tongue as he devoured what little innocence remained in Mina. She didn't resist him. Far from it. Her body melted into the touch, following the kiss like she was meant to be his from the beginning.

Suga opened his eyes to look up at Jackson, never breaking the passionate kiss as he sent his silent message. She wasn't meant for Jackson and Mark's fingers and lips. He wouldn't give her up.

Only when he drew the softest of whimpers from her lips did Suga relent and let her up for air. His free hand snaked around her waist, pulling her to his chest as his fingers slid down over her perfect curves to cup around her thigh. "It's time to go." He said it more for Jackson's benefit than Mina's.

To be completely fair, Mina could hardly breathe in her state. Her mind and body were consumed by him, by all the dark fantasies he dredged up inside her. She winced and buried her head against his chest. Maybe her stepfather and brother were right. Maybe, deep down, she was a whore. Right now, she didn't particularly care.

Suga ushered her out the door without another glance in the Got7 boys' direction. He didn't care what they thought, all that mattered was they didn't have Mina anymore.

He could feel the tremors seeping through her as he led her back to the green room. Suga knew now wasn't the time or place for this, but he couldn't quite quench the rage and need building up in him.

Taehyung and Jimin practically pounced on her the instant they entered the room. "Where were you?" Taehyung took her face in his hands and looked her over. "We worried."

"Where did you go?" Jimin echoed. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

Respectfully, Suga took a step back and let them get their word in edgewise. His eyes didn't leave their pretty dancer, though. He wanted her. He couldn't deny it anymore. She kept looking elsewhere and he couldn't stand to see it. She didn't understand that she shouldn't look at anyone else. He would make her understand.

Mina let herself get swept away in concern from all the members, answering as vaguely as possible. Telling as little as she dared. She could feel the dark eyes boring into her back. That alone had her on edge, in the best way possible. He seemed like a man with a plan. She wished she knew what that plan entailed.

The boys swept her away into the van and piled in behind her. Somehow, Suga got the seat farthest from her and didn't look her way the entire ride back to their house. Did he regret that kiss? Because she didn't.

Mina didn't know that Suga's fuming had little to do with regretting anything. He didn't want to need a woman whose heart belonged to more than one of them. He couldn't help it. Mina called to him in ways he never thought possible. She was all he said he never wanted, but everything he found he needed.

It was hard enough to see the Maknaes all fawning over her, but to know at least two of them had drawn her into their beds... had felt every inch of that silk skin... Suga needed to know what it was like. He needed her and he wouldn't give in to his stupid pride this time.

Mina spent the ride in companionable silence with Jungkook on one side and Jimin on the other. For a few minutes, she forgot the lava Yoongi spurred in her veins. For a while, she could relax and enjoy the boys' company. Not worry about the dull anger in Suga's eyes.

She should have known her relief wouldn't last.

They all piled out of the van and headed inside. The boys were always ready for bed after a show. Mina couldn't blame them. To maintain that kind of energy on stage took stamina and dedication. She would want her bed too.

Jimin had just grabbed her hand to head to bed together when she felt another, firmer hand wrap around her other wrist.

"No," Suga said simply. He tugged once on Mina's arm, pulling her to his side. The look he gave Jimin wasn't vindictive or jealous or rude, just serious and brooking no argument. Without another word he turned and dragged Mina away from the other boys. She didn't have a chance to argue and, quite frankly, she didn't know if she wanted to.

Mina's other admirers tossed a look between themselves. It wasn't like Suga to be so rude, or to demand an exception to the rotation rule. They could all guess a thousand things he might want, but not one of them could pinpoint what he had planned. It frightened them all to think of his anger, but even they knew he wouldn't hurt Mina. She meant too much to all of them.

One by one, the remaining six dispersed to their rooms. Some confused, others worried, and the majority unhappy with this turn of events. It seemed to them that this wasn't quite how things were meant to turn out, but no one would argue with fate. 


	40. Suga Coated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter contains sexual content. Please, please don't read if you're not comfortable with that. I repeat: if you are uncomfortable with sexual content, please skip this chapter.

Mina couldn't help the shiver that wracked her spine as soon as she and Suga were alone together. He still seemed angry, but somehow the rage that surged off of him only served to make her want him more.

Suga had always been a dark horse, prancing just on the edge of her darkest imaginations. He always called to her, the way he touched her or kissed her. The jealousy in his eyes when he didn't get what others did. Today was no different. Today, he seemed even more dangerous.

The lock on the door clicked shut behind her.

Mina turned, expecting him to say something. He didn't.

Suga grasped her face in his hands, angling it up so his lips could claim hers with a devilish ferocity. He couldn't stand the memory of Jackson's and Mark's hands and lips on her. He needed her to know she belonged to him. To Jungkook and Jimin and V. She was theirs and she couldn't go kissing other boys.

Mina slid her hands up his chest. He kissed her before, yes, but nothing like today's kisses. Today, he demanded and took, content with holding her to him as his lips and tongue explored her mouth. She couldn't help the soft whimper that welled up from her throat.

Suga broke the kiss and took a step back, his own chest heaving slightly as he panted in time with Mina. She was too perfect. Too good and too delicious. Also far too clothed.

He felt her skin once before. He wanted to feel it again.

Mina looked up at him, her eyes imploring why he kept backing off. If he wanted her so badly he stole her away to his room, why didn't he do something about it? Right now she didn't care how wrong wanting him was. Mina took a step closer.

Suga's hands went to her hips, stopping her advance with a single touch. "Stay still."

Mina nodded in acknowledgement. If it meant he would touch her again, kiss her again, she would do anything he asked of her.

Suga smirked. She was too eager. He hadn't punished her yet for letting Jackson and Mark touch her again, but he planned to. Even if it would torture him, too.

His fingers skimmed up under her sweatshirt. He wanted to see at least that much of her soft skin. He wanted to be reminded why he did this in the first place.

Mina instinctively raised her arms above her head, making it easier for Suga to pull the shirt off and discard it nearby.

Suga frowned at the red marks covering her neck and shoulders. Taehyung's work, no doubt. It couldn't have been anyone else. His fingers stroked over them slowly, tracing each little bite. He didn't need to mark her with his teeth. There were other ways to make sure a woman knew who she belonged to.

Suga took a step back to let his eyes rake over her. His head tilted as he studied her, that devil's tongue snaking out to wet his lips. "Off," he commanded, motioning to her tank top.

Mina hesitated only a moment. The tone in his voice brooked no argument, expected her to obey his every command. With trembling fingers, Mina lifted the tank top up and over her head. It joined the sweatshirt on the floor. "Yoongi..." She didn't know what he planned. The unknown frightened her.

Suga closed the gap between them again. His fingers rested on her slim, bare waist as his lips sought hers.

Mina couldn't help but lose herself in the kiss, her fingers tightened in his shirt as she took a step closer.

Suga's hands lowered to her thighs, still clad in her leggings. With little effort, he lifted her and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Mina locked her ankles behind him, whining a little at the upset in her balance. Not that she minded with his lips against hers and his hands in all the right places. Before she could blink, a soft mattress pressed against her back.

Suga tore his lips from hers and braced his hands against the mattress on either side of her waist. "You don't belong to Jackson and Mark."

"I know." Mina nodded her head. She didn't want to talk about this now. She wanted him to continue what he started. Especially when his fingers lifted to trace a pattern against her stomach. Her muscles flinched and shivered under each touch.

"You don't know." Suga frowned at her. "Or you wouldn't let them touch you like that or kiss you." His frown deepened. "Now I have to teach you a lesson."

Mina went a little wide-eyed at his choice of words. She didn't think he would really hurt her, but she hadn't had much good experience with that phrase growing up. "Yoongi, I..."

Suga couldn't take her fear. He pressed his hips against hers, letting her feel what she did to him just by laying beneath him. "Trust me."

Mina gasped sharply and snapped her lips shut. With trepidation, she nodded her head again.

"Good girl,  _jagi_ ," Suga purred at her as he moved to his knees between her legs. His long fingers trailed up her calves and then her thighs, his eyes never leaving her face.

Mina pulled her lip between her teeth and bit down. He hadn't even really touched her and yet her whole body throbbed with desire. She lifted a hand to pull him back down to her.

Suga caught her wrist and leaned forward to pin it above her head. He pulled the other to meet it. "I want you to stay like this." He waited a long moment, until he saw the obedience in her eyes.

Suga couldn't help but smirk. She had no idea what she opened herself up for, but he was going to thoroughly enjoy every second of this. He pressed his thumb over her leggings and underwear, against the one spot he knew would drive her insane.

Mina didn't expect the pressure he applied, close to hurting but instead insanely pleasurable. A moan ripped from her throat as she fought to keep her arms where he put them. Her entire body wanted to react, to beg him for more.

Suga practically purred at her reaction. Slowly, in an intentional rotation, he moved that thumb over her, working her up and over as he watched her face.

Mina's eyes closed in ecstasy, another whimpered moan falling from those perfect lips. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, his thumb pulled away, leaving nothing but emptiness in its wake. Mina whined at him, her eyes flying open.

"You aren't allowed to finish until I say you can." Suga reached up to wrap his fingers under the waistband of her leggings.

Mina gasped at the sensitivity of her flushed and needy skin. Her entire body quivered and squirmed, trying both to press closer and avoid his touch.

Suga chuckled and dragged her leggings off her hips and down her legs. The soft, lacy underwear she wore went next, with a jealous growl when he realized that maybe she wore them for one of his hyungs.

Mina shivered beneath him and whined again. "Please, Yoongi..."

"Begging won't shorten your punishment," Suga frowned at her. He leaned up over her to kiss those lips again. They weren't nearly swollen and red enough for his liking. He refused to let her leave with the memory of anyone else in her mind.

Mina whimpered against his lips as those long fingers pushed inside her and stroked. She breathed heavily now, panting against his lips as he stretched her and curled his fingers to hit one particularly sensitive spot within her.

Suga waited until she was whimpering his name before he pulled his fingers out of her and moved to the side of the bed. He needed to taste her, to know what it was like to let her have everything he could offer.

He dragged her to the edge of the bed by her ankles. Two fingers tapped against her thigh. "Open," he commanded her. She would obey, or the punishment would go on.

Mina whined, but did as he told her, spreading her legs wide for him. Her stepfather and Jacob would beat her for being such a whore, but she didn't care in this moment. Right now her body craved him.

Suga's tongue against her brought a cry of pleasure from her, loud enough she was sure everyone in the apartment could hear it. He was talented in this area too. Was there anything he wasn't talented at? She was quickly beginning to think there wasn't.

Again, he brought her to the very edge before he pulled back and licked his lips.

Mina whined, her eyes closed as she struggled to breathe. If this was punishment, she couldn't argue with how he punished her.

Suga stood to his feet as he looked at her, open and wanton for him. Her arms still lay above her head where he put them, like a good girl, her legs spread wide and shaking.

He lifted his fingers and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, taking his time as she opened those beautiful hooded eyes to watch him. "Who do you belong to, Mina?" he asked her outright as the shirt slid from his muscular shoulders.

She whimpered and pulled that lip between her teeth again. "If I answer will you stop punishing me?"

"Maybe. If it's the right answer." Suga discarded his shirt and started on his belt next. "Who do you belong to?"

"You..." she gasped out. Her eyes didn't leave him as he slowly stripped before her.

Suga gave her a reproachful look. "Say who you belong to."

"Min Yoongi," she answered instantly, too worked up and needy to argue the domineering trait he suddenly showed her.

"Correct." Suga had every intention of taking his time with her, letting her know who really owned every inch of her body. That is, until Mina whimpered one will-breaking plea.

"Please, oppa..."

Suga crawled over her with a growl and smirk, resting his elbows by her sides as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "Say it again."

"O-Oppa..." she stuttered against his lips, her breathing ragged and uneven. Especially as he settled between her thighs.

"Is that who I am to you?" Suga grinned and toyed with a lock of her hair. "Your oppa?"

Mina nodded her head and breathed out the nickname one last time. "Oppa."

Suga entered her slowly, giving her all the time in the world to realize this was no longer punishment. He loved the way her mouth fell open, wider with each long inch of him. Her back threatened to arch out and push him away, but Suga easily lifted a hand to secure her arms and pressed closer to her, until her back lay flush against the bed.

Mina moaned long and low, whimpering a desperate little plea as he started moving, setting a hard pace and not relenting as she cried out. This was so much different than anyone else. This was Heaven and Hell, light and dark colliding in a tumultuous cacophony of pleasure and pain.

When the end finally came, Mina cried out his name like he had always planned to make her do. The promise of more hung in the air like a thick cloud of smoke. Yoongi didn't plan to let her go. Not ever. She was his now and he would do anything to be like this with her again. 


	41. The Beginning of The End

Mina stirred with a groan the next morning. Her entire body ached, from her head to her toes and everywhere in between. Her fingers flexed against a solid, bare chest. Mina frowned and looked up, then instantly remembered why she was so sore. She sighed softly and let her head fall back against his shoulder.

A soft, husky laugh snapped her attention up to him. He smiled down at her, clearly more awake than she thought about being.

"Your phone keeps ringing," Yoongi smoothed a hand over her mussed hair. "It'd better not be Jackson or Mark." His stern look was too cute not to smile at.

Mina smirked as she pressed a kiss to the center of his chest. "It won't be. They know better, remember?"

"You still have their numbers?" Yoongi's frown deepened.

Mina sighed and ran her fingers back through his messy hair. "Yoongi... we settled this last night. Don't go being all jealous, okay?"

"I'm not jealous!" He denied it too quickly and both of them knew it. Yoongi couldn't stand the thought of anyone else's hands on Mina, with the possible exception of the maknaes. Then, only because he knew they couldn't give her the things he could. He needed her to need him, too.

"You think too hard," Mina chuckled as she shifted against him.

Yoongi's lips tilted up into a half-smirk as he looked back down at her. He could get used to this, which spelled trouble for all of them. "Check your phone."

"Bossy, bossy, bossy." Mina kissed him quickly before she crawled out of his embrace. She couldn't stay there too long or she'd find a reason to give in again.

Her phone lay dark against the nightstand. Mina snatched it up and opened the multiple messages from her overbearing step-brother. Some too friendly. Some desperate and hopeless. None of them good.

Of course it would be Jacob who finally told her the truth about her mother. It wasn't walking pneumonia. It wasn't any kind of pneumonia. It was lung cancer and evidently she wasn't doing so well. How Jacob found out all the details, she would never know. She only knew it broke her heart in ways she never knew existed.

"Mina?" Yoongi rested a hand against her shoulder.

Mina couldn't take the soft gesture, not now. Not when this had yet to sink in to her mind. She needed... away. She needed space and a clear head. She needed... Mina spun to look at him as she snatched for her sweatshirt and leggings. "Take me to the studio."

Yoongi's frown deepened with each item of clothing she pulled on. She had been so relaxed and free moments ago, now she shut herself off from him like he did something wrong. "What happened?"

"Yoongi, please!" Mina paused to shove her fingers back through her ratted hair. "Please, if you don't want to take me just call someone else to drive me. Please."

Her eyes were sad again. Yoongi couldn't take much more of her sorrow. He couldn't refuse her request, so he sighed and reached for his phone. "Okay. Someone will take you."

"Thank you." Mina's shoulders slumped in relief.

For once in his life, Yoongi didn't push for more information. He didn't force her to tell him everything. He simply placed a call to their driver and then stood and pulled on his boxers. "When you feel better, will you tell me what happened?"

"I don't know. Maybe. We'll see." Mina couldn't look at him. Too much went on in her head for her to process fully what he asked of her.

Yoongi's hands fell heavy against her shoulders. "Mina, please look at me." He waited until she did as he asked before he finally breathed again. "It will be alright. Whatever it is, we will figure it out."

Mina nodded. She didn't know how else to respond. She wanted so badly to believe him, but she didn't know how that would work out. She didn't know everything would be alright, no matter how badly she wanted it to.

When Yoongi saw he couldn't comfort her any further, he pulled back and pressed a kiss to her unruly hair. "The driver downstairs will take you to the studio."

"Thank you." It seemed so inadequate for everything that he did for her, but it was all Mina could comprehend in that moment. She fled the apartment without stopping to say anything to anyone.

The studio sat empty, as she knew it would. Only her and the mirrors and her phone. Mina swallowed back her tears and put her playlist on shuffle.

Her body moved fluidly, trained well enough to go through the motions without much thought. She propelled herself easily through the air, leaping and turning until she thought her muscles would give out. Then she pushed further, until she stumbled, exhausted.

A strong arm wrapped around her middle.

Mina gasped and spun, expecting Jacob but instead finding Jimin staring down at her with a concerned frown. "Jimin." She gasped a breath and pressed a hand to her heart. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoongi-hyung said you came here. He was worried about you. You don't run away." Jimin frowned harder, his arm tightening around her waist. "You're shaking."

"I'm fine," Mina lied to him, the first time she ever choose to tell him a full-on fib. They didn't need to worry over her past or her present. They didn't need to worry at all. It wasn't like she would ever be able to stay with them forever.

Jimin stroked a thumb against her flushed cheek. "You know the song I sing, Mi Na? The one about lies?"

She winced and looked down. Her legs trembled beneath her again, ready to have a break from her relentless punishment of herself. She nodded her head at him.

"I think the words apply to what you told me. I think you told me a lie." Jimin frowned. She didn't lie to him often, so for her to have done so must mean she didn't want them involved in whatever was going on. "Will you tell me the truth now?"

"My mom is really sick." Mina swallowed and tugged at a long curl against her shoulder. "I think... I think she might be dying. I should probably go see her." But she didn't want to. There were so many variables in that situation, not the least of which was her step-father.

Jimin's fingers flexed against the small of her back. "You are very sad about your mother? Or there is something else you won't say?"

Dang it. How did he read her like an open book? Mina sighed and glanced up at him again. She hated that he knew how she thought, the feelings running through her veins. "I don't want to face Jacob." There. That was almost a full truth. She didn't want to run into Jacob any more than her step-dad, but... there was the rub. She wasn't as afraid of Jacob as she was her step-father.

Jimin frowned and stroked his free hand over her hair. "We could come with you. You wouldn't have to be alone."

"I think maybe this is something I have to face alone, Jimin." Mina sighed. She didn't like where her mind was quickly fleeing, but something told her it was the right thing to do. She had to say goodbye to her mother on her own. She just wasn't prepared to do it yet.

Jimin smiled softly and pressed a kiss to her head. "There is time to think about it as long as you want to,  _nae aleumdaun daenseu_."

Mina smiled at the simple little phrase.  _My beautiful dancer._ She would think about it, about every possibility, but her heart already knew she would have to face Jacob again someday. It was only a matter of when and where.  


	42. Normal Domestic Behavior

By the time Jimin calmed Mina down and convinced her to go home, it was lunch time. Since the boys had a rare day off, Jin stood in the kitchen cooking for them. Taehyung perched on a nearby couch, watching over the counter. Yoongi, RM, and Hoseok sat somewhere nearby, arguing over a lyric on the page in front of them while Jungkook watched open-mouthed.

The sight was so domestic, it almost made Mina tear up. How could she leave them behind and return to America to face her aggressive family? It didn't seem fair, but she knew it was right.

"Noona!" Jungkook rose from the floor and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay? Suga said you were sad. What happened?"

Mina blew out a heavy sigh. "Can we talk about it later, Kookie? Please?"

Jungkook wanted to know now, but her soft, tearful eyes tugged at his heart. He found himself agreeing with a simple nod. "Let's do something else then."

"Ya!" Jin turned to look over his shoulder. "Food first. You forget I'm over here cooking!"

Mina couldn't stop the small giggle that bubbled out of her. Jin always had been able to soothe her frazzled nerves. She looked back at him and smiled. "It smells delicious."

Jin smiled almost sadly in her direction. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but there had been a time when he hoped she would look his way. It seemed the younger members had more charisma in her eyes. "Thank you, Mina."

"Mi Na!" Jimin whined at her. Like always. He was too cute when she gave attention to others. He snatched her hand and tugged lightly. "Jungkookie isn't the only one here."

Mina laughed as she reached back and looped an arm around Jimin's neck. "There. Better?"

Jimin grinned as he stepped closer. The mischief in his eyes made promises he would never be able to keep, but Jimin kept his hands mostly to himself.

"Yah!" Taehyung jogged over and frowned at his hyungs. "Why do you get to make a Mina sandwich? What about me?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled in close.

Mina didn't know what to do with all the attention lavished on her all at once. It simultaneously made her want to cuddle closer and burst into tears.

"Stop smothering her and come eat!" Jin demanded of the maknae line.

They all whined at him, varying degrees of pouts and questions on their lips. None of them moved to let go until a gentle hand wrapped around Mina's wrist.

Yoongi tugged her out of the maknaes' hold and into his lap. Without a word, he wrapped one arm around her waist and went back to debating the lyrics with the other members.

The maknaes all knew when to shut up around Yoongi. They each tossed a longing look to Mina before they jogged off to retrieve food from Jin in the kitchen.

Like the mother of a family, Jin dished up bowls of noodles and handed them out. He brought Yoongi's out to him, setting it on the table in front of him. A smile in Mina's direction did little to make her feel better.

Jin held out a smaller bowl to her, offering her food like he did every time she was with them.

Mina shook her head at him. "I'm not really hungry."

"Eat." Jin frowned.

"Really, Jin. It's okay. I just don't feel so great." Mina shrugged a shoulder, hoping to ward off any further investigation.

Yoongi reached out his free arm to grab his bowl of noodles. Still arguing with Hoseok about how to phrase the lyrics, he grabbed a bunch of noodles between the chopsticks and held them up to Mina's lips.

"Yoongi..." Mina turned to pout at him.

He glanced up at her. "It will make everyone feel better. Please eat. I can't eat if you don't eat."

Mina sighed. He knew if he gave her that excuse she couldn't refuse him. With a sigh, she took a bite of the noodles and arched a brow at him.

Yoongi smirked and shoved a bite of noodles into his own mouth next. This continued until the bowl ran dry, neither of them noticing the jealous looks on Taehyung and Jimin's faces. Jungkook was too intent on eating his own food to notice anything amiss.

With that adorable little frown of his, Taehyung stood and set his bowl back on the counter. He purposely marched to Mina's side and grabbed her fingers in his much larger, longer ones.

Mina looked up at him, inadvertently snaking her tongue out to grab a spot of sauce from the corner of her lips. The innocent look on her face reminded Taehyung of a doe, waiting for whatever predator had his sights on her.

He grinned and tugged once on her hand to pull her off Yoongi's lap. "I need a shower." He pouted again. "Join me, Mina."

Yoongi wrinkled his nose at the interruption, but he knew better than to start a fight in the middle of their living room. He blew out an irritated breath and flipped his long bangs from his face.

Mina gaped at Taehyung. She wasn't used to any of them announcing that kind of thing in front of the rest of the group. It wasn't that the others weren't aware of what went on, just that it was more embarrassing for it to be out in the open.

Of course, Jimin had to go and make it worse. He peeked around Taehyung and gave her that famous little pout of his. "I want to come too."

Yoongi stiffened beneath her, though Mina couldn't tell if it was anger or jealousy. She rested her free hand on Yoongi's knee and stroked a thumb there to reassure him. He relaxed slightly.

"Why don't you just go shower yourself?" Mina suggested softly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but this was getting complicated really fast.

Taehyung frowned and tugged her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "Because you were dancing and you didn't shower before you left. So you need to be clean too."

Mina had to admit, his logic was sound. With a slow breath, she nodded her head at him. "Okay. We'll go shower."

"And me!" Jimin insisted again. He poked at Taehyung's arm with one fingers. "Yah, Tae-Tae!"

Taehyung sighed and turned to look at the other 95er. He started for the bathroom with Mina in tow. "It's up to her, Jiminnie, not me."

Jimin grabbed her other hand and wrapped her arm through his. "Please, Mi Na?" He pouted adorably, almost begging her with his eyes alone. "I promise to be good. I'll do whatever Taehyung says. Please? Just this once?"

Mina didn't know how to answer that. There were so many connotations to what he said. So many ways it could go wrong or right or flop entirely. She didn't have long to make up her mind about it. The bathroom was easy to get to and too close to be considered a long walk.

By anyone's standards she could be considered a whore now. She'd slept with three out of seven, despite her conscience telling her not to. Maybe her stepdad and Jacob were right all along.

Mina looked between the two boys beside her. They were so close already, what if she ruined their friendship or something? She didn't think she could take that, but... Jimin's little pout threatened to undo her.

What should she do?


	43. Coming Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is unexpected smut in this chapter. I didn't plan it, but evidently the boys did. If you are uncomfortable with sexual content DO NOT read this chapter. Things get really hot and really steamy. Really fast.

Mina wasn't entirely sure when or if she said yes to Jimin joining them. All she knew was that a few minutes later, Taehyung had set her in the shower and climbed in after her. Jimin followed without a word.

It was awkward, at first, especially considering Jimin had never seen her naked before. She felt exposed and far too vulnerable.

Jimin couldn't take his eyes from her, not knowing that it made it all the worse for Mina that he stared. His gaze ran over her slight form, even smaller than he remembered from the times they danced together. He regretted never taking things farther than they'd gone. She was so fragile and he was certain she would be very pliable under his touches.

Taehyung was the first to notice Mina's tense posture, her arms over her chest and her back turned to Jimin. He didn't like to see her so tense and he didn't want Jimin to be unhappy either. They shared most everything else... He could be generous this time.

"Mina..." Taehyung stroked those big hands down her arms, then back up to pull her damp hair away from her skin.

She looked up at him trustingly, those beautiful eyes wide with expectations and fears. Mina didn't know what Taehyung was about to say, but his fingers against her calmed her somewhat.

Taehyung grinned at her, the mischief-filled one that he gave her that first time he put his hands on her. "Let's play a game."

"In the shower?" Mina arched a brow at him. Did he lose his mind? She didn't even know what was going on right now.

"Yes. What else would we do?" His thumb traced a small circle against her hip, momentarily distracting her from the uncomfortable situation.

"Maybe get clean," Mina muttered. She sighed and pushed her wet hair out of her face. "Alright. What's the game?"

Taehyung smiled at her, a genuinely happy look that she couldn't help but reciprocate. "First game. Let's play a dare game."

Mina frowned at him. She could already see where that was headed. "Do we have to?"

Taehyung frowned back at her. "You don't have to do the dare if you don't want to. Jimin and I will play."

Mina sighed and nodded her head. "Yeah, why don't you two do that." That sounded a lot safer than what he proposed to her.

"I'll go first!" Taehyung announced. His fingers stroked back up her side to land on her shoulder. "Jimin, I dare you to touch Mina."

Wait, what? How did she not see that one coming? Probably because Taehyung was always the jealous one out of all the members. Why would he say something like that if he didn't mean it? "Tae..."

"He wants to." Taehyung argued. "He always wants to touch but he's afraid you will tell him no."

Jimin frowned at Taehyung. He did want to touch her. He always wanted to touch her, but Mina made her own decisions. What if she told him no? What if she liked the others so much she didn't want him any more? "Ya, Tae-Tae!"

"I dare you." Those large fingers rested around the back of her thigh. "Touch her here, like you want to. She won't leave."

Mina was about to open her mouth to protest when Jimin's fingers glanced feather-soft against her sensitive skin. She inhaled sharply, red spreading furiously across her face and neck as she realized just their simple touches made her want them.

Taehyung smirked and kissed her softly. "You like Jimin's touch, Mina. I always see how you like it." He pressed another kiss to the corner of her lips. "I want you to have everything you like."

"Tae..." she breathed out. He was making it hard to keep her senses with those kisses.

"No." Taehyung frowned at her and bit down at her lip before he laved it with her tongue. "You said we could play. You can't go back now."

"I didn't know..."

"You still said." Taehyung pulled her close to his bare chest, their wet bodies sticking slightly as he did. "Jimin, I dare you to kiss her too."

"Of course." Jimin sank his fingers into her hair and tugged until her head tipped back.

Mina couldn't help but gasp at the unusually harsh touch. She raised her eyes to look upside-down at him.

Jimin used his hold on her hair to turn her head toward him. "It is a dare, after all. I can't say no." His lips sealed over her, their plush depths drinking her in like a man who'd been stranded in a desert. It wasn't some innocent kiss, a peck or a spin-the-bottle have-to. This was deeper, darker.

Mina whimpered softly as his fingers dug against her scalp, as his jaw worked relentlessly to open hers and his tongue delved in.

That was when the boys lost all control.

Taehyung cupped Mina's face, pulling it from Jimin's to his own and devouring her soft lips like the sweetest dessert.

Not to be outdone, Jimin wrapped a hand around her thigh and pressed a kiss to the back of her shoulder.

Taehyung didn't keep her to himself for long, just enough to remind her who she chose first. His hands effortlessly spun her, pulling her flush against his chest so she faced Jimin.

Jimin grinned, taking the opportunity his hyung offered him. "You don't have to hide from me, Mi Na." He let his eyes take in all of her, from the swell of her breasts to the tips of her delicate toes. He couldn't resist her any more. Jimin leaned down and pulled one of those breasts into his mouth, moaning at the sweet taste of her skin.

Taehyung pulled her hair around one side of her neck and let his breath ghost against the shell of her ear. "No one can resist you, Mina. Not Jimin and not me." He lowered his lips to bite another mark against the joint of her jaw and neck.

Mina gasped a soft sound as their tongues and lips worked in time with one another. As if they planned this, even though she knew they didn't.

Jimin gripped her thigh and pulled it up and around his hip, exposing her to the warm shower air. His lips traveled across her chest to the swell of her other breast, leaving a mark of his own there.

Taehyung's long fingers slipped across her skin until they traveled down her stomach and to the moist walls of her most private places. He didn't wait or warn her before he slipped two fingers inside her, pressing her open in the most vulnerable way.

Mina moaned, which elicited a chuckle from Taehyung's lips. He moved his lips back to her ear. "New game. Can Mina stay quiet?" Those torturous fingers slipped in and out of her in a stroke too slow to do anything but drive her insane.

Mina's fingers wrapped around his wrist, silently begging him to do something. Immediately, she felt Taehyung's and Jimin's teeth dig into her skin at two separate areas. The pain, quickly calmed by pleasure, came so close to bringing a cry from her lips.

"If you aren't quiet, all the others will know what we're doing," Jimin told her as he looked up out of the tops of those glittering eyes.

Taehyung hummed his agreement. "But if you don't make noise, we'll reward you."

As if to prove his hyung's point, Jimin used his hold on her thigh to tip her hips forward. Just for a second, his obvious erection pressed to the throbbing bundle of nerves deep in Mina's body.

She gasped and let her head tilt back against Tae's shoulder. She wanted to beg them to stop or to do something about the need they inspired in her body, but they told her to be quiet. So she would. Because she knew when the boys made a promise, they all meant to keep it.

Taehyung pumped his fingers once before he pulled them out of her. With a simple flick of his wrist, he caught her hand in his and brought it backwards around his neck. "Don't try to stop us, Mina."

He shared a look with Jimin as he slid his fingers down her leg. In slow motion, he pulled her thigh from Jimin's hip and swung it outward, holding it there as he lowered his lips to her neck again. Like this, she was bared to Jimin, free for the toying.

Jimin didn't waste time. He licked his lips as he replaced Taehyung's fingers with his own, letting them sink deep before he curled them and found that spot deep inside her that he knew would drive her mad.

Mina gave a choked, gasped cry as her body melted back against Taehyung. She wanted to squirm, to make them stop teasing, but Taehyung held her too firmly. Balanced on one leg, she couldn't do anything but raise on tiptoe to try to get away from the teasing touch.

Taehyung bit down on her skin again, grinning when he saw his red mark left against her shoulder. "Be good for Jimin," he cooed.

Jimin stretched her and stroked her until he couldn't take it any longer. He retrieved her thigh from Taehyung's grasp and pressed closer, letting her feel the pressure at her entrance before he slowly pushed in.

She was perfect, silk and cotton all in one. She squeezed him just right and fit him like a glove. Like she was born for their attentions.

Mina bit down on her lip to combat a whine and a whimper that wanted to explode from her chest. She couldn't do anything but gasp and close her eyes in ecstasy as he began to move.

"Taehyung, share..." Jimin whined at him as his fingers snaked into her hair again. He tugged her head forward to kiss her soundly as he kept his hips moving. She had to admit he was talented, especially when his fingers pressed into her thigh just hard enough to mix the pain and pleasure in her head.

She panted against his lips, wrapping her leg around him to try and push him deeper.

Taehyung chuckled as he tugged her earlobe into his mouth. "She likes you, too, Jiminnie." He could tell by the way she trembled, the way her soft gasps threatened to spill into so much more than that. He waited until his hyung had her for a while before he smirked. "Let me show you the most beautiful face she makes."

Taehyung pulled her off of Jimin, eliciting a whine of complaint from those lips. He didn't have to offer up punishment. Jimin sent a swift smack to her behind as Taehyung spun her.

"Hold her so she doesn't fall." Taehyung wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted once Jimin had his arm around her middle. He had waited until Jimin had what he wanted, but Taehyung couldn't stay out of her anymore. He settled at her entrance and slowly pushed into her.

Mina's head fell back against Jimin's shoulder. Her mouth fell open progressively, small with the first few inches and then so wide her eyes rolled back into her head, despite the tight knit of her brow.

Taehyung lifted one hand to stroke her cheek. "She always makes this face when she's with me." It was a brag, he knew, but he had to remind her why she needed him.

Mina could hardly take all this teasing and taunting. Once Taehyung started to move, the pain turned to sheer pleasure, threatening to make her cry out. She did whimper then, because she wanted to be so much louder.

Jimin tugged on her hair again, turning her head so he could explore her mouth once more.

Mina didn't leave the shower until both the boys were satisfied. Even then, she didn't leave the shower on her own. The boys, both thoroughly sated, carried her to bed and snuggled her soft, naked form between them. 


	44. Decision Time

A week dragged on while a war raged in Mina's mind. She had to tell them. She needed to make a decision and stand firm on it. She couldn't bring herself to walk away from them, even for a week.

In the end, a single conversation tipped her decision over the edge. It wasn't one she had with any of the boys.

They were at a showcase, just something to keep their faces in the media. Mina wasn't on the roster, but the boys never missed an opportunity to drag her along with them. They tucked her backstage with the stylists after she promised not to venture out. Apparently Got7 were somewhere around backstage too.

Mina lounged on the couch while she waited for their return. She worried constantly as of late, and today was no different. She tried calling the hospital once or twice, but it turned out she wasn't on the list of people they were allowed to talk to. Go figure.

Even if her life as a child hadn't been so great, it was still her mom. It was still cancer. She needed to know how she was doing.

"Mianhae, Mina," a soft, feminine voice floated over from where the stylists were cleaning brushes and putting away gadgets.

Mina frowned. It wasn't like Sookmyung to apologize for anything, especially when she hadn't been anything but cold to her lately. The iciness in her eyes wasn't quite gone, but the tone seemed genuine.

"Why are you sorry?" Mina asked.

"Jacob told me about your mom." Sookmyung shoved a hairdryer into its case with a heavy sigh. "It's sad that neither of you can be there for her. It sounds like she's pretty bad off."

"She is?" Mina couldn't help the soft question. Her phone no longer interested her. Apparently Sookmyung spoke to Jacob more than she let on. Mina, starved for information, didn't care how she knew as long as she kept talking.

Sookmyung nodded. "Didn't you know?"

Mina shook her head. It wasn't her fault that she was being a bad daughter. She wanted to be there for her mom, but it was hard to make that decision. To fly halfway across the world and not know what waited beyond the plane doors.

"Oh." Sookmyung made her way over and sank to the edge of the couch beside Mina. "I thought you knew. Jacob is so torn up about all of it. He cried on my shoulder, Mina. Jacob doesn't cry."

She got one thing right. Jacob didn't cry. Even in his most manipulative state, Mina had never seen him shed a tear. He may not love her mom in the same way she did, but Jacob never knew a mother besides her. Mina swallowed and blew out a breath. "I didn't know..."

"He said she's really sick, but he wouldn't say what sickness she had." Sookmyung sighed softly. "I wish he would confide in me."

Bile rose in Mina's throat. How many times did she hear those words before? She glanced to her former roommate and sighed heavily. "No you don't. Don't say that. He isn't worth it."

"Sure he is. He's never been anything but nice to me." Sookmyung shrugged.

Mina had half a mind to let her think whatever she wanted about Jacob's attitude. She couldn't quite bring herself to do it. "Sookmyung, no. If he's never been anything but nice to you, then you don't really know him. Trust me. Steer clear of his temper."

"You're just jealous because he never treated you as well as he treats me." Sookmyung tossed her a wink and stood to go back to her packing.

Mina flopped back on the couch. Let the peppy little stylist think what she wanted about Jacob. It didn't matter right now. Her mom was sick, probably dying, and she didn't even get that news from her family.

The answer sat bare before her in the too-bright light of the green room. She didn't like it, but she knew what she had to do. Mina couldn't bring herself to say yes to the inevitable.

Hoseok was the first to spot her when the boys got back. He didn't know how Mina usually relaxed, but he doubted that posture had anything to do with relaxing. She was like his little sister. He couldn't leave her to worry or despair. So he took the seat beside her and tapped her knee.

Mina peeked one eye open to look up at him. Hoseok was quite honestly the last person she expected to interrupt her silent struggle.

"Ya!" Hoseok jutted his chin at her. "Why the frown? Are you not happy?"

Two options lay before her. She could avoid the question like she'd been doing for a week, or she could ask for his honest opinion. Hoseok never steered her wrong before.

Mina sat up and pulled her lip between her teeth as she debated how to phrase it. She tucked a loose curl behind her ear. Sometimes wearing her hair down was a complete nuisance.

Hoseok grabbed her hand and swung it between them. "Mina, what is it? You've barely spoken in so long. Are they being unkind toward you? Do I need to tell them to stop?"

"No, it's not... not that." Mina wrapped her other hand around his and pulled it into her lap. "Hoseok, if you had to make a really tough decision... and you knew it was going to be painful... what would you do?"

"Wow!" Hoseok's eyes grew wide as he thought about it. "How painful? Perhaps you should tell me so I can answer more effectively."

Mina stared intently at their hands. She might as well confess it. Hoseok, of all people, would understand her desire to see her mom again. "My mom... is... d-dying." The word was hard to get out of her mouth. It felt so final.

"Mina..." Hoseok held out his arms for a hug.

Mina fell into his embrace with a soft sob. She couldn't hold it back any more. Her mother, the only rock in her entire existence before BTS, may not make it through the next day for all she knew. "I need to see her, but... I need to do it alone. I need to face my family by myself. I don't know how to tell the boys. They'll all want to go. How do I tell them no?"

Hoseok frowned and rested a hand on her head. "She's your mother. You should go see her if that is what you want. I haven't seen my family in a long time either. It's hard to live away from them."

"I don't mind living away from most of them, just not my mom." Mina hiccuped a soft sob and looked up at him. "How do I tell them?"

Hoseok sighed at her. "You tell them the truth. If it hurts them, they do not love you like they think they do."

He made a good point. Mina rested her head against his shoulder and shoved the tears off her cheeks. She had to do what was right for her. No one to buffer her this time. She could deal with her demons once and for all. She could lay them to rest and come back. She wouldn't be gone forever.

Mina patted a hand against Hoseok's chest, silently thanking him for the solid advice. At least she knew she could always count on him to be in her corner. "Hobi... you're the best."

He grinned and patted her back with the brotherly affection she came to expect from him. "I know."


	45. Until I See You Again

"But I don't want you to go!" Taehyung pouted from his spot on the bed.

Mina knew someone would react like this, but to be honest she didn't think it would be Tae. Jimin was the more likely candidate in her mind, not her sweet Taehyung. Still, there he sat, a frown fixed firmly on his face.

She poked her head out of the closet to arch a brow at him. "You don't want me to see my dying mother?"

His frown deepened as if he didn't think through it all the way before now. "I don't want you to go alone," he corrected. "Let me come with you!"

"Tae, we've been over this." Mina sighed and disappeared back into the closet. "I need to do this alone. My family is a little crazy but I can handle them. I'll be back in a few weeks. I promise."

"Why do you want to leave us, Mina?" His cry drove a stake right through her heart. Is that what he thought this was? Her leaving them?

Mina stepped out of the closet and knelt at his feet, her hands resting against his knees. "Tae, look at me. Please." she hated to see him sad. She could already see the tears glistening in those expressive eyes.

Taehyung sighed and rested his hands over hers. His fingers caressed her skin in a soft, gentle rhythm. "Don't leave us, Mina. I'll do better. We'll all do better. Promise."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Mina smiled softly at him. "I just need to go see my mom. Then I'll be back. I can't stay away from your kisses... your touch..." she let her tone drop, reminding him what he was to her.

Taehyung took her face in his large hands and kissed her soundly, all teeth and tongue in a desperate attempt to convince her to stay. Or, at the very least, to take someone with her. He didn't trust Jacob and he didn't trust anyone else in her family either.

Mina sighed against his lips and reached up to gently pry his hands from her face. "I don't have time for that kind of thing, Tae." She pressed another soft kiss to his cheek. "I have a plane to catch."

Taehyung frowned at her and didn't let go. "You will call every night? No, video call!" His eyes lit up at the idea. "So I can see your pretty face. It will make Jungkookie and Jiminnie happy, too. Even Suga-hyung." He figured the more of them he claimed would be happy, the more likely she was to do what he asked.

Mina smiled at him and leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. "Okay. I'll video call every night. But you have to be sure to have time to answer."

"Every day, no matter where we are. Promise." Taehyung grinned at her, more excited puppy than anything now that he got his way.

Mina climbed to her feet and ran her fingers through his hair. She would miss them all so much while she was gone. She already steeled herself for this, but she couldn't help but feel a gaping hole in her heart. She would be alone again, with only one video chat a day to fill it. Fighting tears, she quickly turned to finish packing.

She had just stuffed the last t-shirt into the suitcase when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her middle. She would recognize them anywhere.

Mina looked over her shoulder as Jungkook rested his forehead there. He might have been crying, but she couldn't tell with his face buried in her shirt. She reached a hand up to bury it in his hair, in an attempt to make him look at her. "Hey, don't act like I'm breaking up with you. I'm not."

"You're going away for  _weeks_." Jungkook sighed and lifted those puppy eyes to look up at her. "It's so long."

"And we'll have to celebrate when I get back, okay? Don't go ogling any other dancers while I'm away." She forced a smile, hoping to lighten the mood a little. They all acted like she told them she was leaving for good. It was only a couple weeks.

Jungkook frowned, his arms tightened around her middle. "I only want you."

"Ya! Babo!" Jimin skipped into the closet and wrapped his own arms around Mina from the other side. "I have to say goodbye too. Don't be selfish."

Mina laughed despite herself. Jimin was such an attention hog. She pressed a slow kiss to Jungkook's lips, purposely teasing Jimin as she teased the poor maknae behind her. She didn't have time for more, but she wanted them to remember her kisses while she was away.

Jimin frowned and lowered his lips to her neck, quickly biting and sucking a hickey. "There. Now everyone will know they can't have you." He nodded in satisfaction.

Mina lifted her fingers to her neck and traced over where she assumed the mark was. "Jimin..."

"Ya, don't argue!" He pressed a finger to her lip. "Shh. No one will care. You're ours."

There were so many things she might have said to him, but all of them would dampen his good spirits. So she nodded instead. "Okay. Yes. I'm yours and I'll be back so soon. You won't even know I'm gone."

"We'll know," Jungkook grumbled from behind her.

Mina smiled to herself and carefully pulled out of their arms. "Have either of you seen Yoongi? I haven't told him goodbye yet."

"He was in his room." Jimin pointed as if she didn't know exactly where that was located.

Jungkook grabbed her suitcase. "I'll take this to the car. Don't be long if you want to catch your flight." They all knew that he secretly hoped she would miss it.

Mina gave Jimin a quick peck on the lips and ruffled his hair playfully before she skipped out of the room to find Yoongi.

His door was shut. Normally, she would just walk in and interrupt him, but he had been testy since she told him she was going alone to America. She figured it was because of what happened last time she went back to America. Mina sighed and rapped her knuckles against his door.

It flew open immediately. Before she could protest, he had her wrist in his hand. Yoongi dragged her into the room and slammed the door shut, pinning her against it much like the first time she dared enter his room unannounced. "You have to leave?" he asked her, his face serious.

Mina nodded her head. "It's my mom. I have to go."

"No Jackson or Mark?" His scowl deepened.

"No. They have their own music to worry about." Mina rested her fingers against his face, memorizing each line as he memorized hers. "I'll be okay. The others are fretting too."

Yoongi kissed her desperately, trying to say everything he felt without using words that failed him.

Mina couldn't help but moan against his lips. Where the others were always light and playful, Yoongi's touch elicited only carnal desire. He burned hot and loved hotter.

Barely fumbling, his fingers slid past her jeans and curled into her, just enough to remind her of the possessive touch he used when they were together. Yoongi didn't stay long, just until he could hear her breath hitch in her throat. "Remember me in America. There's more of that when you come back."

Mina whined at him when his fingers retreated, but like she told the others, she didn't have time for that. Yoongi knew what he did to her, but she didn't think he cared so long as she craved him while she was away.

"I have to go, Yoongi." She sighed. "Tae made me promise to video call every night, so at least we'll have that. Okay?"

He sighed. Though Yoongi didn't like this any better than the others, he understood her loyalty to her family. He didn't understand why, but he got the gist. He took her hand in his and reluctantly headed back out into the living room. "Every night. Don't miss, or I'll be upset."

Mina nodded and trailed him to the door, where all six of the others waited. She said her goodbyes to Jin and RM first, made a few lighthearted jokes to Hobi, and then turned to her boys. Man, she would miss them. Being away for more than a day was hard enough. How did she think she would survive two weeks?

Mina sighed and placed a kiss to each of their lips, muttering only one word as she pulled away. "Saranghae... Saranghae.... Saranghae... Saranghae." 


	46. A Tragic End

Mina got the text halfway to America. Her mother didn't make it past her last round of medication. The cancer was too far progressed and too malignant. She died in her sleep.

The wording was unusually kind of Peter, almost unbelievable if it weren't for the bare bones details. Mina refused to cry on the plane ride, no matter how the news distressed her. She didn't even get to see her mom one last time. There was so much she should have apologized for and said, but she wouldn't get the chance now.

The plane landed without a hitch, effortlessly depositing her back in America. The customs officers smiled and welcomed her home. Mina didn't feel well enough to smile back.

There was nothing to do except check into her hotel room and wait to find out where the funeral would be held. Mina flopped listlessly on the bed and pulled her phone out. She could at least try to call the boys, even if they were probably sleeping.

The video call tried to connect for a solid two minutes. No one answered.

Mina cradled the phone to her chest, her only lifeline to her boys right now. She needed someone to hold her. Why didn't she let them come with her? The tears that flooded her eyes flowed down her cheeks like rivers as she curled onto her side. Why did she push everyone away when she needed them the most?

Another text came the next day, this one declaring the time and place of the funeral. No feeling. Just cold, hard facts.

Mina holed up in the hotel room for days, eating only when she felt well enough to go retrieve something from the vending machine. She could have gone out, done something productive, but all she wanted to do was sleep and cry. She hadn't been close to her mother on many levels, but it hurt to know she would never get the chance.

True to their word, the boys spoke to her every night. They always asked after her well-being. Mina lied about her eating habits and tried to smile so they wouldn't worry so much.

The morning of the funeral dawned bright and clear. How unfair for the weather to clear when her heart and head were as stormy as ever.

Mina pulled on black skinny jeans and a black blouse, her dark hair matching and blending into the fabric on her back. Her flats were more practical than beautiful, but she never knew if she would need to run away. She couldn't do that in heels.

After she stowed everything in her luggage, Mina lugged it downstairs to check out. The sooner she finished here, the sooner she could fly home to her boys. She needed them now more than ever. The last vestiges of any normal family flew out the window with her mother's death.

Aside from Peter's presence, the funeral might have been counted as nice. It was small, since Peter controlled her mother's circle of friends, but at least her real dad came. He seemed to be doing better, calmer and lots more sober than the last time she saw him.

Jacob didn't fly back from Korea, but Mina never expected him to. He had always been selfish and self-centered. He loved her mom in some weird way, but he didn't care enough to put aside his own life.

Peter left the funeral early, Mina didn't know why. Maybe to go drown whatever sorrows he claimed he had. Maybe to let out his frustration that she left him. It wasn't like he gave her permission, after all.

She took a taxi from the cemetery to her mother's and stepfather's house. There was one last thing she needed before she left this house behind forever.

The expensive, modern house sat high atop a hill. A tower of shining glass and metal on one side, Mina knew what went on behind the closed doors. As pretty as the appearance was, the inside left only ugly memories in her head. Yet, she had to do this.

"Can you wait here for a few minutes?" Mina asked the cab driver. She knew better than to pay him until she came back. She'd had more than one cab driver bail on her before.

He arched a brow. "It's your money."

Why did American cab drivers seem so rude after living in Korea for so long? Mina sighed and climbed out of the cab. The march to the front door didn't take as long as she would have liked. A gleaming white wood door seemed to smile in the sunlight. She knew better. Mina hiked her purse up her shoulder and dug out the key she never bothered to throw out.

The door was locked, which usually meant Peter was out. She could only hope.

Those hopes were dashed only five steps into the room. Peter leaned against the doorway to the formal living room, a sneer on those lips. "What are you doing here?"

"Officially, I'm not here." Mina folded her own arms. "Go back to whatever you're doing. I just came to get something."

"You're going to steal something from my house and expect me to let you get away with it? You  _are_ an idiot." Peter shook his head in disbelief.

Mina winced. Jacob learned his techniques from the best. Both of them could spin anything to fit their purposes. "I'm not stealing anything. This belongs to me. I just want to grab it before I go back to Korea."

"Oh, yes. Jacob told me." Peter grinned maniacally. "Your pimps."

"Don't call them that!" Mina couldn't help but yell. She could take the abuse when he directed it at her, but she wouldn't let him put her boys in the same category. It wasn't their fault she was like this.

"I will call them anything I want. You are in  _my_   house." Peter took a step forward.

Mina forced her feet toward the nearby stairs. "I'll get it and leave. You'll never have to see me again."

"Leave?" The chill behind Peter's laugh stole her breath. "Who says you're going anywhere? I'm grieving, don't you think you should stay and help me get through it?"

Mina forced herself to remain calm, to not panic as she started up the stairs. She could hear his footsteps behind her, slow and calculated. As though he stalked his prey.

"Answer me, Mi-Mi."

"I told you why I'm here." She knew well where her mom kept the jewelry. It would take less than five minutes, then she was home free. "I'm not staying. Not for you."

"That's not good enough." A hand wrapped around her ankle and tugged.

That was when Mina finally gave in to the panic. Peter had never been physically abusive to her before, but his fingers were as rough as his tongue. A glance over her shoulder revealed the fury in his features, something she wasn't used to seeing.

Mina lashed out with one foot, managing to glance it against his cheek and nose. It was enough to surprise him. She went the only direction she could. Up.

Peter growled and surged after her. "Mina!"

She didn't look back, just raced down the hall to her mom's room and shut the door. It wouldn't hold him for long.

It didn't hold him for a second. The door bounced back and slammed into the side of her head. Mina's vision went black.

***

Everything was fuzzy as she came to. A strange ripping, tearing sound came from nearby. The soft comfort of her bag against her was nowhere to be found. Her head pounded.

Mina groaned as consciousness returned. She lifted her hand to press it to her aching head. Only, her hand didn't move. She tried again. Nothing.

An attempt to move her feet resulted in much the same.

Panic settled in again as her eyes flew open, nearly blinding her with the change from dark to light.

Peter secured the last strip of duct tape around her ankle, tying it securely to the chair she sat in. 

Mina tried not to hyperventilate, but controlling her breath took more energy than she could gather. "What are you doing?"

"You know..." Peter looked up at her with a weird grin on his face. "With your hair down, you look a lot like your mother."

"She had lighter hair." Mina whispered, wary of what might set of this crazed Peter she hardly knew.

"Yes, and it was prettier, but you do look like her." He stood to his feet and turned to the nearby table.

Mina didn't like the way he purposely rummaged in her bag. Like he was looking for something in particular. "There's a cab waiting for me. He'll know something's wrong if I don't come back-"

"-No he won't. I got your things and sent him away." Peter's grin turned into a snarl as he shook Mina's phone at her. "So many messages on here, Mi-Mi." He slid a drawer open and retrieved a meat mallet.

"Peter..." Mina's eyes went wide. He wouldn't do this. He wouldn't destroy her only link to happiness, her only way to get in touch with her boys.

Peter looked directly at her as he lifted the mallet and brought it done against her phone. The screen shattered and the case broke. Mina's heart shattered with it.

"No!" she screamed, trying with all her might to get free.

Peter lifted the fragmented remnants and deposited them in the trash. "If anyone is ever going to be your pimp, Mi-Mi, it'll be me. And I'm not that desperate yet." He sneered at her. "You stay here until I say otherwise."

Mina watched her last lifeline disappear into the trash, tears streaming down her cheeks. Without a way out and without a way to call for help, how would she ever claw her way out of Peter's clutches? Her hope died that day, along with any dreams she had of a future with BTS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I know you are all wondering. Yes, this is the last chapter of Daenseu, but that does not mean this is the end for Mina and the boys. Oh, no! The sequel to Daenseu, titled Naekkeo, will be posted shortly. Please continue to follow their story.


End file.
